A Family
by GalahadsGurl
Summary: Jason and Sam have finally found a family. Can they keep it together long enough to have everything they've ever dreamed of. Crossover with The OC and later Veronica Mars.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: This is nearly six months after the current episodes. Jason, even if he doesn't on the show, gets bad migraines because of his accident.

Chapter One:

Jason Morgan opened his eyes slowly. The meager light from the dimly lit room stabbed at his brain, forcing out a groan as he clenched his eyes again. A tiny hand slipped into his and a welcome, familiar voice murmured into his ear, "Squeeze my hand, Jason. I'm here."

The sound was familiar, but Jason was so disconcerted he couldn't place it. Jason's grip tightened around the hand in his and he visibly braced himself to open his eyes again. A soft touch threaded through his hair, bringing remembrance to Jason about the owner of the voice. He relaxed into the touch, recognizing his guardian angel. "Sam," he murmured, leaning into her palm.

Samantha McCall smiled as her fiancé struggled to full awareness. After several moments, he could finally open his eyes without feeling as though his head was being attacked by pins and needles. "Sam?" he questioned weakly, looking around their bedroom at the penthouse. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Sam smiled at him gently. Trust Jason to be worried about her first and himself second. "I'm fine, Jason. You protected me, just like you promised."

He nodded, leaning back into his pillows as his eyes drifted closed in a tired blink. "What happened, Sam? Why did you need protecting?"

"There was an explosion at the warehouse, Jason. You pushed Sonny and me out of the way and took the brunt of the explosion."

Jason shifted, taking private stock of his body. "How bad?"

Sam sighed, taking his unbandaged hand in her own. "You're pretty burned, Jason. There's a burn across your cheekbone, from a rafter that fell and caught you across the shoulder and the face. Another burn on your shoulder goes up and over your shoulder, before heading down your chest and your back. You'll wear the scars the rest of your life, Jason."

Jason managed a weak grin. "Think it'll make me scarier?"

Sam smiled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in denial. She knew he was only trying to ease her anxiety and she loved him the more for it. "Not likely, Jason. You're plenty scary without them."

"Why am I at home?" he asked, with a groan as he tried to push himself into a sitting position with his good hand.

Sam leaned over, helping him quietly, smiling slightly as he didn't even protest the help. "We're worried about you."

"Okay. I should be in the hospital, Sam, if the burns are as bad as you say."

"Sonny thinks he knows who the target of the explosion was. He took measures to keep them safe," was all Sam said, being purposely vague unless he asked for a straight answer.

"Who **was** the target? Sonny? You? Who was it?"

"The target was you, Jason. They were trying to kill you."

Jason shook his head in confusion, feeling a headache start to form behind his eyes. As always, the headaches made him feel disoriented and disconnected from what was going on around him. "Why?" he asked, struggling to keep focused on the conversation.

Sam had long ago learned to read the signs of Jason's headaches and migraines and took his hand in hers, rubbing his palm with the pads of her fingers. "We don't know yet, Jason. But until we do, Sonny has confined us to the penthouse. Neither of us are allowed to leave. We've got orders; you to rest and to heal, and me to make sure you stay in bed."

Jason grimaced, trying to get out of bed. "We'll just see about that."

Sam reached out and shoved him back, knocking him over as easily as though she was pushing over a child. "Jason, I have to agree with Sonny in this instance. You're too weak. If it wasn't for Monica's painkillers, I'm pretty sure that you would be in a lot more pain than you already are. Take it easy and get some rest. Let me take care of you for once."

Jason watched her for a second, seeing the worry lines between her brows and the uncharacteristic dark circles beneath her eyes. "How long have you been worrying about me? How long have you been sitting in that chair, waiting for me to wake up?"

Sam sighed, knowing that she could never hide anything from Jason. He saw everything about her, worrying endlessly about the day that his job finally hurt her. Reaching out, she ran her fingers through his hair, murmuring her confession, "Nearly a week, Jason. Sonny's going outside of his mind. I am outside of my mind. I've been worried sick that, despite everything Monica said, you weren't going to wake up. And I'm completely selfish where you're concerned, Jason. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I won't have my life without you in it."

Jason watched her eyes blaze at him defiantly, and couldn't stop the smile that crept across his lips. "All right. We'll stay here. But the second my staying here endangers you, we're gone. Understood?"

Sam nodded, leaning forward to catch his lips with her own. "I'll be fine, Jason. With you here to protect me, how can I be anything else?" she asked, with a teasing smile.

Jason smiled back, feeling his eyes start to drift closed as his headache acted as a sedative, dragging him under the veil into sleep. "I love you, Sam. You know that right?"

"Yeah, Jason. I know. I love you too. More than I can ever truly express."

Jason smiled sleepily at her, reaching out to drag her body relentlessly under the covers. She laughingly protested as he pulled her body from the chair and into bed, despite being full clothed. He rested his head in the hollow of her throat, giving a deep sigh at the familiar, comforting position. "You, Samantha Jane McCall, are my whole world," he confessed drowsily, before his eyes slipped closed and he slipped under the influence of Morpheus and his land of amazing dreams.

As the week progressed, Sam stayed constantly at Jason's side. Jason's nephew, Michael, dropped by every once in awhile with his mother, Carly, but Jason was rarely awake long enough for Sam and Carly to butt heads with each other. About three days into his convalescence, Jason had tried to get out of bed on his own. His hurting body knew immediately that this was a bad idea and dropped him like a stone to the floor. Sam had come running at his pained cry, fussing for a second over him before getting mad at his reckless attempt. She turned right around and went to get Sonny. The mob boss, and Jason's best friend, arrived within minutes, laying into Jason with all the capabilities of a best fried, a father and a brother. Each role only made Jason feel guiltier. But Sonny's argument for Sam were what truly did Jason in. "Sam would never get over it if something happened to you, Jason. You remember when the Sandovals went after her? And you got mad, arranging their deaths? Well, that's kinda what Sam would do. Except the only death would be hers. It took a lot for me to realize that Sam was something special. I didn't treat her very well. You knew she was special from the beginning. Don't take away everything she lives for, just because you can't sit still. Stay in bed. Get some rest. Make love to her. And get well. That's an order, Jason. No matter how much I love you, man, you're still my employee."

Jason nodded, slumping back into his pillows, his stubbornness all but drained out of him. Sonny nodded once at the acquiescence on his second's face, before patting the younger man's shoulder gently. "I'm going to go and get Sam. Stay in bed!"

Jason nodded again, meekly, his eyes riveted on his hands in his lap. Sonny ruffled his hair in a rare gesture of affection, before turning and leaving the room. Sam looked up from the couch. "Well?"

"I think he's going to stay put now. You can go on up."

Sam nodded and trudged up the stairwell. She stopped in the doorway for a second, watching his face as he fought the urge to toss and turn from the pain. He was shirtless, the bandages around his torso and down his right arm stark against the burn-reddened skin. The pain was obvious in the cut of his brow, but those that knew him could tell from the set of his jaw that he wouldn't complain. The blast had caught him mostly in the back and along his right side. He didn't like sleeping on his stomach, and so day in and day out, he laid on his back, silently enduring the pain.

Making up her mind as she watched him toss onto his side restlessly, a small groan wrenched from between his lips, she strode into the room. She pulled a pair of pajama pants and a tank from her dresser, changing and climbing into bed with him. Jason looked at her, his piercing ice-blue eyes curious. "What are you doing?"

"Coming to bed," she replied, stretching out next to him.

He smiled at her, before reminding her, "It's barely noon."

"I know. But there's this really hot guy in my bed. He's all broken and stuff. And I could find a lot more reasons to be in bed with him than out among the real world at the time."

Jason nodded, rolling carefully onto his right side, laying so that he could face her. Sam rolled her eyes at his consideration, before pulling him onto his stomach over her, her body keeping his at a constant angle. He smiled and relaxed, content with the position, as he rested his head in the hollow of her shoulder. "Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome. I can tell when you're being silent and long suffering."

He smiled and silently fell asleep listening to the steady beat of her heart. Sam ran her fingers through his hair, humming a soothing lullaby softly, just watching him sleep for a moment, before she too fell into the land of Morpheus.

Meanwhile, Dr. Monica Quartermaine, Jason's adoptive mother, was sitting in her sitting room on the phone with her grand-niece, Kirsten Cohen, or as she had once been, Kirsten Nichol. Kirsten had just gotten out of rehab and Monica was just checking up on her favorite niece. "How are you, K?"

Kirsten smiled at the childhood nickname. "I'm fine, Aunt Monica. How's Port Charles?"

"Your cousin is going to drive me insane."

Kirsten chuckled, hearing the fond undertone under Monica's exasperation. Her sons, Seth Cohen and Ryan Atwood, looked over at her from their Playstation, confused. She shook her head, covering the receiver with her hand. "I'm just talking to my Aunt Monica. Go back to your game." They glanced at each other and nodded, returning their attention to the TV. "Which cousin? Dillon? Emily? Who?"

Monica took a breath and confessed, "Jason."

Kirsten jerked. Last she had heard, Jason Quartermaine, AKA Jason Morgan, had cut himself off from the family, to be heard from only rarely and only when he was in trouble. "What? I thought Jason wasn't speaking to the Quartermaines."

"He won't speak to Alan, Tracy or Edward, but he'll speak to me and Emily. And he used to talk to Lila all the time while she was still alive."

Kirsten glanced at the floor at the remembrance of her Grandmother Lila. "I miss her."

"So do I, honey. We all do, Emily and Jason most of all."

"How is Jason? I haven't heard anything since he divorced Courtney."

"He's fine. He's happy. He's engaged to this beautiful woman named Samantha. She makes him smile."

"Jason smiles?" she asked in shock, before blinking and continuing, "Are we talking about the same Jason? Jason Morgan? My cousin, who used to be a Quartermaine? He actually smiles?"

"And laughs, too. Sam is so good for him. It's almost like he's my Jason again. I know he'll never get his memories back, but when he's with her, he's Jason Quartermaine again."

"He still work for Corinthos?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I could get a picture of Sam and Jason? Would that be okay?"

"First I have to get Jason to stand for a picture. But yeah, I think that would be okay. If anyone can talk him into it, it's Sam. I'll get back to you okay?"

"Sure." She paused and then remembered something, "Why's he going to drive you insane?"

"He was caught in an explosion. And I just found out from Sam that he tried to get out of bed today. A whole week and three days after it happened."

"He was caught in a what?" Kirsten exploded, causing her sons to whirl toward her again. She didn't even notice. "How was he caught in an explosion?"

"One of the other families is trying to kill him. We don't know who yet. Though, if I know Jason, and I do, then he won't take this lying down. It'll be okay. And Sam'll take care of him."

"She's okay with the fact that he nearly got killed?"

"Sam has never tried to change him. She's different from Courtney that way. She will stand beside him, regardless of what's going on around them. She loves him. Period."

"But…."

"I don't understand it either. But she's exactly the kind of woman that Jason needs. And I've seen them together. He needs her, K, desperately and completely. He's hopelessly head over heels. And so neither you nor I, or anyone else, will ever change his mind. Carly Corinthos tried to pay her five million dollars to leave him. And she wouldn't. She loves him. All we can do, is hope that it's enough."

Kirsten nodded, sitting back in her chair. "When do you think I'll see him again?"

"I don't know. Jason doesn't take vacations. But I'm going to schedule him one anyway. I'm his mother. And his doctor. He needs a break. So does Sam."

"Well, our home is always open."

"I'll keep that in mind, K. Look. I gotta go, so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, Aunt. Thanks."

"Hey, I'm proud of you. You got help. Tell Sandy and the boys I said hi. I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt," Kirsten told her, before hanging up the phone.

Seth's eyes were wide. "Who was in an explosion?"

"My cousin, Jason. He's okay. Just, driving his mother insane with his insistence that he's fine."

"Oh," Seth muttered, before Ryan asked, "Why was he caught in an explosion?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Just trust me when I say that it has to do with the work he does."

"What kind of work does he do?"

Kirsten smiled, recalling his cover, "He's a coffee importer."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **_

Leetnje: Good to see you transfer over from the OC fanfiction. I hope you continue to enjoy this.

Nascargirl05: I love OC and GH too! And stories with both of them together! Plus JaSam! Totally awesome. Not to mention, I did write this one, which just makes it a million times better. Just kidding. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.

Kat1521: I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. And my sister got me hooked on the OC, so I know the feeling.

Leanna R: I'm glad you like the story so much already. And I hope you continue to read and enjoy. And I'm glad you think I'll do this crossover right. That's a great thing to hear from a reader. Keep reading, okay?

Chapter Two:

Nearly a week later, Jason watched his mother impatiently as she sat back from his examination. "Well?" he questioned, getting upset by her silence.

"You can get out of bed now, Jason. But I want you to take it easy. If you overtire yourself, it's straight back to bed. Understood, Jason?"

Jason nodded, tossing back the covers and swinging his legs over the side. "Thanks Monica."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I'll go and get Sam."

Jason nodded distractedly, as he moved toward the mirror. Monica watched him tug off his shirt slowly, taking stock of the damage for the first time. Leaving, she moved into the living room, where Sam and Sonny were involved in a serious conversation. Sam saw her first, breaking off to ask, "How is he? Is he okay?"

Monica nodded, locking eyes with Sam. "Yeah, he's fine. Just make sure he doesn't overdo it. And I think he need you. He's looking at the burns for the first time."

Sam nodded, glancing at Sonny. The mob boss nodded, waving her away. Sam dashed up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Monica nodded once at Sonny and then let herself out of the penthouse. Sonny sighed and sat down, waiting for the signal from Sam to come up and share their findings with Jason.

Jason was standing in front of the mirror, clad only in a pair of pajama pants. The burns had basically all healed up, only one still bandaged as it continued to heal. Scars covered his back, the white and still mending flesh offset by the tan left from their short weekend in the Barbados. A wide burn ran across his shoulder and down his chest as well, scarring both back and front evenly. Scars down his arms, along his cheekbone and across his temple were the most visible. His tormented blue eyes met hers in the mirror. "How can you stand to look at me? I'm hideous."

Moving determinedly, she approached him. Her fingers trailed gently over the scars, as she spoke, "You are beautiful Jason. Nothing as trivial as some scars is going to change that. I fell in love with your heart, not your good looks. You're a good man. And the scars you wear haven't changed that."

He nodded and turned, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He buried his face in her hair, murmuring, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jason. Come to bed. I'd like to spend the afternoon with my handsome fiancé before Sonny comes up to tell you his theory."

"Theory? On who tried to kill me?"

"That's the one," Sam agreed, with a decisive nod.

Turning, Jason scooped up his jeans, intent on dressing. Sam rolled her eyes and came up behind him. Her arms snaked around him and her hands spread flat against the heated skin of his belly. Jason still in surprise, his body tensed and coiled to see what she would do next. He shuddered as one hand trailed up toward his nipples and the other danced teasingly over the waistband of his boxers. Nipping his uninjured his shoulder gently, she whispered, "Jason, come to bed."

Turning toward her, he ravaged her mouth, walking her backwards toward the bed. About an hour later, Sonny disappeared from the penthouse with a smile. At least he had Sam to take care of him.

The next morning, Jason sat with Sam on the couch, as Sonny told them both his theory. "Who do you think it was?"

"Angelo de la Vega," Sonny replied solemnly.

"de la Vega?" Sam asked, feeling her lover's body behind her going tense. "Who's that?"

"Angelo de la Vega is the head of one of the rival families. I kinda executed his brother a couple years ago," Sonny explained, gesturing toward Jason.

Sam caught on immediately. "Ah. You ordered the hit, but Jason's hand was the one on the trigger, right?"

"Right. But we declared a ceasefire. It's over. That business was settled." Jason protested, looking up at Sonny in confusion.

"Maybe he doesn't think so. I want you to get rid of him."

"His children?" Jason asked, remembering the five de la Vega children, ranging from 16 to a couple months old.

Sonny shrugged nonchalantly. "Do what you like with them. They're not my concern. Their father, however, is."

Jason nodded, standing and heading for the lockbox he kept in his desk. Sam sighed, turning to look at Sonny. "It'll get taken care of, Sonny. I promise."

"I have no doubt. Jason is my best."

Sam smiled wryly as Sonny left the penthouse. Sam moved to Jason's side, grabbing the smaller gun beside his. Jason glanced at her. "When did you start to join me on these little excursions?"

Sam smiled at him tauntingly, "Come on, Jason. You need me. You're still not completely steady on your feet. I'll be the Bonnie to your Clyde."

Jason chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You've been watching too much TV."

She smiled, recognizing that for the permission it was to tag along. "Come on, Jase. Let's get this over with," she said, checking the amount of ammunition she had quickly, before using the heel of her hand to slam the clip back into the magazine.

When they arrived at de la Vega's mansion, Jason climbed out of the car and stopped. It was quiet, too quiet. "Something's not right."

Sam climbed out and sensed the same vibe he did. "I completely agree. Let's just get this done and get the hell out of here."

Jason nodded, grabbing her hand and leading the way into the house. The two entered the house and found it in shambles. Jason glanced at Sam quickly, before sweeping the area with his eyes. "Find the security booth and grab the tapes. I'll find de la Vega. Stay on your guard."

Sam nodded and turned to head off. Jason's eyebrows furrowed and he called softly, "Hey!"

Sam stopped turning back to look at him quizzically as he stepped forward and pulled her up for a desperate kiss. "I love you."

She smiled and caressed his cheek gently, "I love you, too, Jason. Go on. Be careful."

He kissed her quickly again before they split ways. Moving carefully through the house, Jason finally found Angelo de la Vega on the floor of his study, bleeding profusely from a bullet wound to the chest. Jason had seen enough of the dead and the dying to know that de la Vega didn't have much time left. He crouched beside him and rolled him carefully onto his back. "Why'd you order the hit on me, de la Vega? Our feud was over."

De la Vega shook his head, gripping Jason's arm desperately. "I didn't, Morgan. Our grudge was settled long ago."

"Who ordered it if not you?" Jason demanded, shaking him slightly to keep him awake long enough for Jason to get his answers.

"Antonio Vera Cruz," de la Vega confessed, his eyes starting to grow heavy.

The name was unfamiliar to Jason and he questioned, "Who is Vera Cruz?"

De la Vega brushed off the question, grabbing Jason's arm in desperation. "My twins respect you, Morgan. Take care of my children. Please. I'm begging you. I've made so many mistakes by them; please don't let them suffer from another."

Jason nodded, pressing his wrist to his mouth for a second before asking, "Where are they?"

"The safehouse on Duke and Wayne. Carl and Emma took the babies."

Jason nodded once. He and Sonny were well acquainted with the 16 year old de la Vega twins, Carl and Emma. Carl had once tried to put a bullet through Jason's head in retribution for Jorge de la Vega's murder. "You have my word, de la Vega. Sam and I will treat them as though they were our own."

De la Vega nodded before beginning to gasp in air. His grip on Jason's arm loosened and he died. Jason bowed his head slightly, mumbling a quick prayer for the dead, before getting up, shoving his gun into the back of his pants. "Sam! Let's go!"

Sam came running at the sound of his voice, carrying a tape. "I got it!"

"Good. De la Vega's dead. We gotta go."

Sam took his head and followed him outside to the SUV, sensing that Jason was genuinely upset about something. She kept a firm grip on his hand as he drove, letting him know that she was there to listen if he wanted to talk."

When Jason turned in the opposite direction from the penthouse, Sam started to realize something was going on. "Jason? Where are we going?"

"De la Vega didn't order the hit. I promised him before he died that you and I would take care of and protect his five children."

Sam nodded slightly. Jason's word was his bond, and he never broke it. Ever. They arrived at the safehouse and Jason turned to look at her. "Be careful, Sam, and stay where I can see you. Carl's likely to shoot first and ask questions later."

Sam nodded, taking Jason's hand and letting him lead her into the safehouse.

Sure enough, the first thing Carlotta de la Vega, Carl for short, did when she heard footsteps approaching, was reach for her guns. Emmanuel "Emma" de la Vega, looked up at his sister from the floor where he was playing with their brother and sisters. "Carl! Put that away! They just watched Dad get shot! They're going to be traumatized," he scolded, focusing on keeping three year old Ivory, one year old Montana and six month old Querida from crying. The three children had been with their father in his study when Vera Cruz's men had burst in, shooting. Carl and Emma had been on the roof doing their homework, when the shots rang out. At the shots, Carl had come crashing through the skylight, guns blazing and bullets flying. Emma had followed her moments later, being much more cautious than she. Angelo de la Vega had lain behind his desk, protecting his youngest children, as his enforcers -Carl and Emma themselves- ran the men off.

Upon returning to their father's side, they had been surprised when de la Vega had ordered his eldest two children to take his babies out of the manse and flee to the nearest safehouse. Carl had protested at first, unwilling to leave her father behind alone. But finally she had been convinced that this was for the best, following Emma from the manse, Montana on one hip and Querida in the opposite arm.

They had arrived at the safehouse and were even then listening and waiting for members of the Families to come and finish the job. Everyone in the Business they worked, knew their faces. Carl and Emma were mob-royalty to the hilt. She had been an archery and gymnastics champion, and he had been a champion racecar driver, before their father had recruited them at the ages of 14. His reasoning had been that if they were children, no one would believe that they had done what they'd done. It had worked, and suspicion had never fallen the twins; way.

Carl's thick chestnut hair was cropped short, just barely brushing the collar of her shapeless button-down shirt. Her jeans were extra long and very baggy on her lithe, athletic frame. Her eyes were chocolate brown, watching the world around her with a world-weariness that most people didn't display until they were much older than she. Emma's attire was identical to his sister's, his hair mostly all buzzed off. However, when it was allowed to lengthen, it was the same color as his sister's, though his eyes were the color of amber, not chocolate. Their sister, Ivory, was pale-skinned and blue-eyed, while Montana was dark-skinned and blue-eyed, both with tawny-colored waves on their head. Querida, even at six months old, was an exotic Spanish beauty, with a head of sable curls and eyes so dark, they seemed almost black. She was going to be the loveliest of the de la Vega daughters, and everyone knew it.

Jason Morgan appeared in the doorway to the safehouse just then, causing the twins to sag in relief. Jason and the de la Vegas went back a long time, and there was no one Carl respected more than the Corinthos enforcer. An unknown woman appeared behind Jason then, causing Carl's gun to come up again. Jason stepped between them, holding up a placating hand, "Carl no! She's with me. This is Sam McCall, my fiancée."

Carl nodded, lowering the gun again, the two women nodding at each other in acknowledgement. Turning to Jason, Emma asked, "Where's Dad, Jason? Is he okay?"

Jason shook his head slowly, "Your dad's dead, Emma. I'm sorry, Carl."

Carl stiffened slightly at the news, before nodding once in acceptance and turning away. "Did he suffer?" she questioned quietly.

"I don't think he felt it, no."

Carl nodded again, storming away as Emma sighed, standing, "Thanks, Jase. She needed to hear that."

Jason nodded, "I know."

"What are you doing here?"

"I promised your father that I would take care of you and your siblings. I'm here to take you back to stay at the penthouse with Sam and me."

Emma nodded. "They're not old enough to remember Dad. You think you can handle them calling 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'?"

Sam watched tiny Querida's eyes start to fill with tears and her heart broke for child. Scurrying over, she scooped up the little girl and held her close, dancing around the room like she used to do with Hope to settle her. Jason chuckled to watch her, before answering Emma, "If anyone can handle it, Emma, it'll be Sam."

Emma nodded, watching this unknown woman soothe his littlest sister back to sleep. "Thanks for coming after us, Jason. I appreciate it. We both do," he said, gesturing toward the window where Carl stood, her body rigid with grief. "She'll take this hardest of the two of us."

Jason nodded. "Carl's like Sam. They're tough, and they act it, but they're vulnerable about the ones they love."

Emma shrugged helplessly. "That's Carl for ya, and that's why we love her. She wears her heart on her sleeve, and her emotions in her eyes."

Jason sighed, before getting back to business, "Did you two bring anything with you from the manse?"

Emma shook his head, "no". "Dad didn't know whether or not they'd send reinforcements. So we just grabbed the kids and hightailed it out of there."

"Smart plan. We have stuff for Querida for the night. It was going to be Lila's…." Jason's voice trailed off as the memory of his stillborn daughter flashed across his eyes.

Emma knew pain when he saw it and waved off the rest of the comment to spare him the additional agony. "We'll figure out what to do later. After the cops go over everything, we'll probably go back and pack up our stuff. Right now, however? Let's get the hell out of here!"

Jason nodded, and lifted Ivory as Montana settled contentedly in Emma's arms. Querida was already asleep in Sam's embrace, her thumb firmly between her lips. Carl grabbed her guns, her navy eyes dark and cold. "Let's get out of here!"

The three followed Carl as she crept cautiously from the safehouse, on her guard for anyone who tried to hurt her family.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it.

Kindly words for my kindly reviewers:

I'm glad you both enjoyed the chapter. But here's a quick synopsis of the characters so as to un-confuse people.

Carlotta Anita Juanita Theresita de la Vega: more commonly known as "Carl". The eldest of the de la Vega siblings, she and her brother have been their father's enforcers since they were 14 years old. A very accurate shot, she was usually the hand on the trigger, while her brother took care of the behind-the-scenes stuff. Angelo de la Vega's only wife, Maria, was their mother. She is called "La Loca" or "The Crazy" for her wild stunts and brash confidence.

Emmanuel Juan Justyn de la Vega: more commonly known as "Emma". The younger of the twins, he has been the wheelman for all of Carl's escapes. He is the sanity to his sister's insanity. Handy with computers and all electronic equipment, Carl relies on Emma to keep her informed of what's going on. Maria was his mother as well. Maria left when the twins were only a couple months old.

Ivory Manuela de la Vega: only three years old at time of introduction, she is the daughter of Angelo de la Vega and his one-time mistress, Ann Cleveland. A Brit, Angelo had her taken out when it was proven that she was a spy for a rival family, right after she birthed his son, Montana. The two never knew their mother, and have only vague memories of their father.

Montana Nevada de la Vega: only a year and a half at time of introduction, he is the son of Angelo de la Vega and his one-time mistress, Ann Cleveland. A Brit, Angelo had her taken out when it was proven that she was a spy for a rival family, right after she birthed his son, Montana. The two never knew their mother, and have only vague memories of their father.

Querida Maria Theresa de la Vega: the youngest of the de la Vega children, she is only six months old at time of introduction. Born the daughter of Angelo de la Vega and a Spanish courtesan, Querida was handed over to her father seconds after she was born. Jason calls her _mariposa_ which is Spanish for butterfly. Querida looks so much like Sam, that Jason sometimes forgets that Querida isn't theirs.

Is everyone all good now? Good…. I hope you enjoy,

Chapter Three:

After they reached Harborview Towers, where their penthouse was, Sam hustled the twins out of the SUV. "Go on. Take showers, the both of you. Carl, you're about my size. I'll let you borrow something of mine. Emma, I'm sure Jason can find you something."

Jason nodded, taking Emma's shoulder gently and guiding the half-asleep young man into the apartment building, Ivory sleeping peacefully against his shoulder. Carl took Montana from the car and followed Sam, who was still carrying Querida. Jason directed Emma into the guest room, before continuing toward the master bedroom that he shared with Sam. Carefully, he laid Ivory in the center of the bed, piling pillows around her to make sure that she didn't roll off. Watching her toss onto her stomach, Jason couldn't hold in his smile as her thumb instinctively found her mouth.

Leaving the bedroom, Jason moved toward the nursery. Little Querida was asleep in the bassinet, clutching a teddy bear that Jason had bought for Lila so many months before. Montana and Carl were nowhere to be seen. Kissing the baby's head, he tucked her in tenderly, before smoothing a hand over the curve of her head. Dark sable curls, almost the color of Sam's raven strands, were already growing. He smiled at the similarities between the two, before leaving the nursery again.

He found Carl fast asleep in Sam's old bed, wearing one of his t-shirts to sleep in. Which still left Montana unaccounted for. Just then he heard a baby's joyous giggle laughter and Sam's delighted giggles. Following the sound to the master bathroom, he found Sam sitting on the tile floor, washing Montana as he splashed about in the tub. The little boy was having a blast, splashing the water and drenching Sam, though the smile on her face left no illusions to the amount of fun she was having. Crossing his arms, he leaned up against the doorjamb and watched them together. "You're good with him," he murmured, coming over and crouching at her back.

Sam smiled up at him, both laughing as Montana splashed them both. "Apparently, you're someone new to play with," she teased, her eyes sliding closed as he leaned forward to kiss her.

They were a breath away from each other before they froze as water splashed across their faces. Turning, they looked at Montana, who was giggling uproariously. "Interrupted again," Jason muttered good-naturedly.

"But this time it wasn't Sonny or Carly. It was our son, and a good interruption."

Jason nodded, a grin on his face as he reached to rub Montana's back. Montana gurgled, before laughingly splashing them again. Sam laughed happily, tickling the little boy lightly. "You're a regular troublemaker. Just like your daddy. Yes, you are."

Jason looked at her, cocking an eyebrow at her easy usage of the terms "son" and "daddy" before deciding just to let it go. Sam didn't even notice his reaction anyway, completely engrossed as she was in the little boy before her. Jason sighed, smiling and leaning to press a kiss to her temple fondly. "I love you," he murmured, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear in a familiar gesture.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, her lips tangling with his lazily. "I love you, too, Jase. You know I do."

He kissed her again. "I'm going to shower."

"Give me a second and I'll join you," she begged, her hand cupping his cheek gently.

He nodded, kissing her once more before he left the bathroom to grab pajamas. Sam turned back to Montana, laughing at his playful giggles. She knew he was starting to get tired, though, as his eyes started to droop closed. Reaching for the lavender and chamomile body wash, she gently washed the little boy's body, her hands smoothing gently over his back.

It didn't take long at all before Montana yawned wide and held up his arms to Sam sleepily. She unstopped the tub and lifted the toddler lovingly, before setting him on the counter and wrapping his tiny body in a towel. She left the room, smiling at Jason as he entered their bathroom for his shower. Carrying Montana to the nursery, she changed and dressed the child, before carrying him back to their bedroom.

She smiled to see Ivory fast asleep, her ears turned to the sound of the water running in their bathroom. Laying a slumbering Montana beside his sister, she went to check on the twins for a second. She smiled to see them sharing her old bed, hands clasped between them as they faced each other. She moved quietly into the room, drawing the blanket up and over them, kissing each of their heads gently, before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

It took her longer than she had anticipated, but only minutes later, she slipped into the shower behind Jason and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey," she murmured, laying her head against the wet skin of his back.

He turned in her embrace, and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he reciprocated, "You did good tonight. Montana and Querida adore you."

She smiled, loving it as he swayed back and forth with her under the spray of water. Jason hated to dance, but not more than six months before, he'd confessed that dancing with her wasn't so bad. And somehow, it seemed even more special now that they were in the shower together.

His hands grabbed the shampoo and he tenderly began to massage the soap through Sam's hair. Her eyes slipped closed at his tenderness and gentle touch, his love for her blatant in the kneading tips of his fingers. She let him take care of her for once, before the water shut off and he was carrying her towel-wrapped form into their walk-in closet. He helped her dress in pajamas, his hands trailing carefully over her hair, back and arms, every touch filled with adoration. When she was dressed, he pulled her close and kissed her. "Thank you for loving me enough to stay," he murmured, reminding her of their conversation in late May, early June of that year.

"Anything you ask of me, Jason, I will do to the best of my ability."

He smiled and kissed her again, before dressing in a pair of sweatpants. Scooping her up, he carried her to their bed, laying her beside Montana. Rounding the foot of the bed, he slid in on the other side of Ivory, the two bracketing the children as the pillows had previously. Their hands linked casually over the tiny bodies, the simple contact easing them both to sleep.

The next morning, around 3 am, Jason woke with a migraine pounding uncomfortably in the vein behind his eyes. He groaned, groping blinding for Sam's warm body. To his surprise, she wasn't in the bed. He tossed back the covers, and stumbled blind from the bed, eyes closed tightly against the dim moonlight coming through the windows. His hands trailed along the walls as he listened for Sam's voice and her easy movements throughout the house.

Finally he heard her voice, coming from the direction of the nursery. Querida had been fussy, and Sam had gotten up to help her back to sleep. She stopped at the sight of him, questioning, "Jason?"

She saw everything; his tightly clenched eyes, his shaking hands and the lines of pain etched into his forehead. And then it hit her. His migraines. She lunged, catching him just as his knees buckled. "Easy," she murmured, lowering him to the floor, her hand smoothing through his hair. "Your medication is in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

He nodded, allowing his body to slump over and his pounding head to rest against the floor. She got up and dashed for the kitchen. Rooting through the cabinets, she found the prescription bottle and ran back to Jason. Shaking out two, she fed them to Jason, who swallowed them dry. His entire body trembled in her arms and she reached up to turn off the hallway light, plunging the entire area into complete darkness. Her hands trailed in soothing patterns along bare skin while his shaking eased as the pills began to work. "Okay?" she murmured curiously, pressing her lips to his temple.

He nodded, the pills making him feel drowsy. "Mmhmm."

"Good. Come on, let's get you to the couch. And then I'm calling Monica. The migraines were supposed to be gone."

Jason sighed and nodded, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. Sam was worried and therefore prone to over-protectiveness. Ten minutes later, Monica came rushing into the darkened penthouse. Jason was lying on the couch, so that Montana and Ivory -still in his and Sam's bed- would continue to sleep. Monica set her bag quietly on the coffee table, before dropping onto the couch to sit beside the adopted child she loved more dearly than she'd loved her own son, AJ. "What happened, Jason?" she murmured, knowing that his medication took the edge off the headache, but didn't eliminate the headache altogether.

"I woke up with another migraine. I thought they were supposed to be gone. Headaches, yes. Migraines, no. The surgeon told me they were supposed to be gone, Monica, gone!" Jason reminded her sharply, a wince sliding across his features as his voice started to rise in frustration.

"Don't shout, Jason. You'll only make it worse. Let me take a look."

Jason sat quietly through the exam, only flinching when Monica flashed a bright penlight in his eyes. Monica finally sat back and sighed. "I was worried this would happen."

Sam sat down on the armrest, shifting Jason's head into her lap. His eyes slipped closed as her fingers floated through his hair. "What's wrong with him, Monica? Is he okay?"

"He's mostly fine. But the migraines are back. What I think happened is this; during the explosion, Jason experienced some mild head trauma. It's starting to manifest itself through the migraines and the headaches."

"What can we do?"

"Jason, you're not going to like this, but I think it'll help."

Jason went to protest, but Sam's hand came over his mouth, forcing him to swallow whatever he'd been about to say. "Whatever the doctor says, goes, Jason. What do you want us to do?"

"I want to check Jason into GH tomorrow. Take an MRI, a couple of X-Rays; just see what's really going on in his head."

Jason nodded once, realizing that it probably wasn't such a bad idea. "Okay, Monica. Thank you."

"I'll see you in the morning, honey," she murmured, cupping his cheek gently, before letting herself out of the penthouse.

Sam continued to stroke his head, knowing that the last thing Jason wanted to do was move. "Are you going to be okay, Jason?"

"Turn off the lights and I'll be golden," Jason moaned, burying his face in her thigh.

"Are you sure you don't want to head up to bed?"

"No, I don't want to move," he groaned, confirming her suspicion.

Sam nodded. "Let me go check on the kids, grab some pillows and blankets, and I'll be right back."

He nodded, sighing in relief as she flicked the lights off and the sound of Sam's light-footed gait sprinted up the stairs. Coming back a few minutes later, she made Jason as comfortable as she could, his head resting in the valley between her breasts and her fingers running through his hair.

They laid there for as long as they could, Jason fading in and out of consciousness, before the pain became completely unbearable by about seven. Sam left the twins a note, and employed Max's help in assisting Jason to their SUV. After her fiancé was settled, Sam smiled up at the kindly bodyguard. "Thanks, Max. Could you keep an eye on the kids? I hate to leave them, but Jason needs some help for his headaches."

Max nodded. "Don't worry. I'll explain to them what's going on. And maybe I'll take them down to GH later today."

"Thanks," she sighed, climbing into the driver's side and pulling away toward GH.

Jason was handed into the care of a neurologist almost upon entering the building and spent the rest of the day undergoing test after test, while being poked and prodded like dead meat.

During her break, Monica called Kirsten again. Ryan answered the phone with a soft, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ryan. This is Aunt Monica. Could I talk to Kirsten, please?"

Ryan cleared his throat, nodding without thinking. "Yeah. Let me go get her."

Kirsten came on seconds later, asking, "Hello?"

"Hey, K."

"Hey Aunt. What's up?"

"You know how Jason hates hospitals?"

"Yeah. Ever since the accident and he got out of his coma, he's hated them. Why? What's up?"

"He willingly checked himself into GH this morning."

"Seriously? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, his headaches are coming back to bite him. But other than that, he's okay. I think the explosion aggravated his prior head injuries, causing the migraines to come back."

"Poor Jason. I remember how much those used to debilitate him. How Sam's handling it?"

"Like an angel. When he's dealing with it, she just holds him and talks to him to try and help him work through it."

"Well that's good. I'm glad he's finally found someone to take care of him. Are they going to get married?"

"Eventually. But I don't think he wants to rush into this like he rushed into his marriage with Courtney. We all know how that worked out."

"Divorced five weeks after the wedding. Yeah, I remember. How is Courtney?"

"She married Jasper Jacks in early June and she's as happy as a clam. I don't think she's ever been happier."

"Good. Glad to hear it."

Monica laughed, before remembering the children. "You'll never believe this. Jason and Sam took in five children last night."

"Five children!" Kirsten gasped in shock, "How old are they?"

"A pair of 16 year old twins, three year old and six month old girls and a one year old little boy. It's an instant family."

Kirsten smiled. "No kidding. I always thought that Jason would be a good father."

"I have no doubt that he will be the best father, and Sam will be a good mother too. They genuinely loved their daughter, Lila, until she died…."

Kirsten sensed that this was a delicate and touchy subject, shifting the conversation flawlessly to another topic. Just then the neurologist approached Monica, holding Jason's test results in his hands. Monica nodded once at her colleague, before speaking into the phone, "Hey, K, I have to go. They have Jason's results. I have to go tell him what the verdict is."

"All right. Tell him I said hi."

"I'll do that sweetie. Tell Sandy and the boys hi for me."

"Yes Aunt. I miss you."

Monica smiled into the phone, "I miss you too, sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye," Kirsten murmured as the dial-tone sounded on the other side of the phone.

Monica took the results from the other doctor and read them solemnly as she headed toward Jason's room. Pushing open the door, she sensed that she had intruded on a casually intimate moment between the two. Jason was in his hospital bed, his eyes tightly closed against the light, Sam's fingers slipping through his hair gently. "Can't they have dim hospital rooms? What's up with the bright lights? How are people supposed to sleep in here?"

Sam smiled to hear his uncharacteristic whining, before asking, "Do you want me to go and get you some sunglasses? It'd help."

"Why bother? I'll never wear them again."

Monica came further into the room, clearing her throat to make her presence known. "Actually, Jason, getting a pair of sunglasses for both indoors and outdoors wouldn't be a bad idea. Your eyes are always going to have a sharp sensitivity to light. I don't think the migraines are going to go away this time. You've just sustained too much cranial damage."

Jason's eyes flashed fear and Monica watched his grip on Sam's hand tighten. "I'm not going to lose my memory again, am I?"

"No, Jason, your memory is intact. Just be careful. Loud sharp noises are going to be uncomfortable for awhile, but that should fade in a few days. Sensitivity to light is going to be the main problem for the rest of your life."

"Thanks Monica," Sam breathed, her fear that Jason would forget her abated for the moment.

Jason looked up at his mother plaintively, "Can I go home now?"

"Sam needs to sign you out. And then you can home. But I'd like you to be careful. And consider going on a vacation. You need the rest."

Jason nodded, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Monica shook her head slightly. "Jason, stay put for a second. Sam, would you go and get him those sunglasses? I have to talk to him about medications and prescriptions and stuff."

Sam nodded, standing and leaning over to kiss him, before leaving the room. Monica moved forward. "I've signed you, Sam and your children up for a vacation with the jet. It's open-ended, so you don't have to do it now, but I'd consider it, if I were you."

"To where?"

"To Orange County, to see your cousin, K and her family."

Jason groaned and flopped back into his pillows. "I hate Newpsies."

"I know you do. They're just like us Quartermaines. But it'll do you some good. You need a vacation, Jason. And you and Sam need some time to yourselves, that doesn't revolve around Michael or Sonny or Carly."

Jason nodded once, before complaining good-naturedly, "But in the land of eternal sun? Are you trying to provoke my headaches?"

She smiled at her son and kissed his forehead gently. Turning toward the door, she suddenly remember a bit of news to impart. "And Jason, avoid your father. There's something weird going on with him."

Jason nodded, just as Sam reentered the room, carrying a pair of sleek, black-framed sunglasses. He smiled up at her, reveling in her giggles as she slipped the glasses onto his nose. Monica smiled from the doorway, happy to see that Jason Quartermaine -**her** Jason- was in attendance whenever Sam was in the room. Turning, she left the hospital room. Sam kissed Jason's lips sweetly, before a frown flitted across her lips. Jason saw the expression and reached up to cup her cheek. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Jason, I don't want the twins in the Business anymore."

Jason blinked at the out of the blue comment, looking surprised. Thinking that he was going to disagree with her, Sam rushed on, "Carl and Emma are young, Jase; they should be enjoying their youth with everything they have in them."

To her surprise, he nodded. "I know. I plan on laying down the law about my Business tonight. I just hope it goes over okay."

Sam smiled at him and kissed him sweetly. "I'm glad to hear you're on my side. And I'm sure everything'll work out all right in the end. I have every faith."

He smiled at her, teasing, "I'm glad you do. You don't know Carl like I do."

"I will soon. I'll know all of them like you do, soon, Jason. They're my children."

Jason smiled at her, kissing her again. "I love you."

"And I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: Thanks to everyone who has read this so far. I'm glad you enjoy it.

Chapter Four:

Unfortunately, that night the law didn't go down so well. Emma seemed to have no problem with it, nodding his head once and moving on. Carl on the other hand, was not happy about the change at all. She and Jason spent a good half an hour screaming at each other. Every protest from Carl was met by a firm shake of Jason's head, his eyes stone cold blue. Finally Carl knew when she'd lost and accepted defeat. "I don't know if I can do this, Jason. I want you and Sam to love me. I want to be your daughter."

Jason looked confused, his eyebrows rushing together over his eyes. "Carl, you are my daughter. From the moment we brought you home with us, you became our children. And Sam already loves you, so do I. That's why Sam and I don't want you in the Business. Why don't you think we'll love you if you're not?"

Carl's eyes filled with tears as she confessed, "Because our father wouldn't." Emma wrapped his arms around his sister as tears started to leak from her eyes. "Our father couldn't love us unless we were apart of what he loved."

Jason sighed sadly. De la Vega had made a lot of mistakes in his life -both in his Business and not- but that had to be, by far, his worst mistake. "Carl, you and Emma are teenagers! You both should be in high school, enjoying your youth. Carl, you should be making friends, gossiping about boys and worrying about what dress to wear to Prom. Not what's the next hit to make. Or the next threat, the next con to pull, whatever. Enjoy your childhood. You only get one."

Carl nodded, conceding to him. She knew that he didn't remember his own childhood, and wanted desperately for her to remember hers. Jason sat down, watching her silently, before asking, "What did you like to do? Did you have any hobbies before you entered the Business?"

Carl nodded, getting a wistful look on her face. "I loved archery. The feel of a bow in my hands, the whoosh of the arrow, the thud as it hit the target. And gymnastics. I could do floor routines all day."

Jason nodded, glancing at Emma. "What about you? What did you like to do?"

"I used to race drag cars. I was going to move to normal cars before Dad told me I had to stop and join the 'family business'. I miss it. The thrill, the rush, the speed. It was an awesome feeling."

Jason nodded, getting an idea. "All right then. Tomorrow morning, be up early. Carl, I want you to give me a list of everything you would need to set up an archery range on the rooftop. Sam and I are the only ones who ever go up there, so that's the best place to put it. And then, we're going to enroll you in a gym and get you a private trainer."

Carl's eyes widened in surprise, before she lunged out of her chair and threw her arms around Jason's neck. Surprised, he hugged her back awkwardly as she thanked him over and over again. "Jason, you're the best!"

Jason chuckled, tightening his grip before releasing her and turning to Emma. "And you're going to have to tell me what the best cars to race are. That way I can get you two, one for racing and one for practicing."

Emma eyes widened. He had no idea he would be included in Jason's handouts. "Are you serious?"

Jason nodded once. "Absolutely. You need to go back to being kids. And the best way to do that, is to pick up on your hobbies. Carl gets an archery range. You get your cars. Not mention the both of you need cars to get around in."

Carl's face scrunched up in horror and she shook her head fiercely. Jason's eyes narrowed and he questioned, "You don't want a car?"

"I don't like cars. I'd prefer a motorcycle."

Jason smiled, musing her hair. "That's my girl. What kind of motorcycle? Harley? Rice-burner? What?"

"A Ninja or a Katana."

"Katanas are good," Jason agreed, before conceding, "Ninjas are better." Looking between the both of them he nodded, "All right then; Emma gets a car and Carl gets a pretty new Ninja. Are we all agreed?"

The twins both nodded, their eyes wide with Jason's generosity. "Thank you, Jason. This means a lot."

Jason nodded, his eyes flicking toward the baby monitor perched on the end table. Sam had taken the youngest three children upstairs to start getting them ready for bed, and if the sound of her laughter through the speaker was any indication, she was still busy. Turning back to them, his eyes were suddenly serious. Both noticed the change and sobered up. "I do have a few conditions, however."

"Conditions?" Emma asked, when Jason motioned for them to take seats on the couch.

"Think of them as rules. First? There will be **no** talk of rejoining the Mob until you're at least 21. And even then, **I** have to say it's okay. Secondly? Two in the morning is your curfew. If I know Sam -and I do- she'll panic if I give you leave to stay out all night. Two AM or no going out at all. Thirdly, you will be honest at all time. Sam and I will want to know what normal parents know; who, what, when and where."

Carl nodded, "Sounds fair."

Jason gave a tiny smile. "Good. But there's one last rule; no one outside this family touches Sam. Ever. This family includes; me, you, the babies, my sister, Emily and my mother, Monica. That's it. Understood? The last family that tried to use her to send a message to me all ended up dead."

Carl's eyes widened and Emma nodded. His father had told him about the retribution Morgan had set into motion in late March. "The Sandovals."

Jason's eyebrows furrowed. "How did you know?"

"Just because you didn't get busted for it, doesn't mean that your signature wasn't all over it. Dad said that the Sandovals had overstepped the bounds of business and made it personal."

Jason nodded. "And everyone knows you don't make it personal. Those are the only rules. Are we agreed?"

Carl glanced at Emma and Emma spoke for the both of them, "Somehow, I think we're getting the better side of this deal. Be honest, home at two, stay out of the Mob and protect Sam? And we get everything we're getting? Yeah, definitely getting the lighter end of the stick. We're agreed, Jason."

Jason chuckled good-humoredly at the sarcastic tone in Emma's voice. "Good. Beat it; it's late. Go on up to bed."

The twins nodded, laughing as they raced up the stairs to the bedroom they both shared. There were enough rooms in the penthouse for them both to have their own rooms, but they refused to be separated.

Later that night, Sam and Jason lay together in their bed. They had just made love and Sam was lying languid across Jason's chest. "I don't think I told you what happened before my migraine came about, did I?" Jason asked, completely out of the blue.

Sam's head shook from side to side against his chest. "No. I just thought that you were sleeping."

"I was dreaming."

"About what?"

"I saw Emily. She was young, younger than I remember her being. And she looked so alone, so AJ and I went to talk to her. And, I looked…. younger, younger than _I_ remember being. And we were telling her about the grounds and we told her a story about this guy who had to land a plane just so he could breathe."

Sam sat up. "What? A memory?"

"I don't know. I'd have to ask Emily."

"Jason, this could be good. You might get your memories back."

Jason looked down at her. "Is it? I don't remember."

Seeing how troubled he was, Sam went up and pressed her lips to his gently. Her touch was sweet and tender and he forgot that he was upset. Her hand came up to caress his cheek as she murmured, "Whatever happens, Jason. I will be right here at your side. I promise. I love you."

Jason kissed her forehead, sighing, "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: It's late. I'm tired. So I'm going to dispense with my usual Kindly words. I'll give extra next chapter. Kisses to all of my new reviewers. I hope you enjoy. ;)

Chapter Five:

The next day, Jason went to Wyndemere to see Emily. And Emily confirmed that the dream he'd had had actually happened. It was the first day she'd ever been a Quartermaine, and she had known at that moment that Jason would always be at her side. Jason left, both elated and confused.

It was nearly a year later before the opportunity for a vacation even came up. During that year, Sam and Jason petitioned to adopt the de la Vega children, and were awarded custody of them, changing each of their last names to Morgan. Also, Jason was having all kinds of memories return. Memories of a loving father he couldn't reconcile with Alan he knew. It was both frustrating and fascinating for him.

The next December, not long after Christmas, Sam arrived at the coffee warehouse, with a four year old Ivory by the hand and Querida, now a year and a half, perched on her hip. Ivory held a bag from Kelly's, with a cheeseburger for Jason and some food for the girls as well.

The children were all beautiful. Carl had changed from a rough and tough mob princess, like Sam, to a beautiful young lady. The fall of her chocolate hair brushed her shoulder blades now, instead of being cut off just below her ears like it had been when she still lived with her father. Her chocolate eyes were always sparkling with life and happiness, and her parents marveled at the change in her. Emma was almost exactly like his sister. He had grown a few inches and was now just about even with Jason. His hair was the same color as his sister's, his hair just long enough to curl at his collar, though his eyes were a light, honeyed-amber.

Ivory's skin was as pale as her name suggested, making her seem fairylike and ethereal. Her eyes were as blue and clear as Jason's, and her hair was a mass of amber curls. Montana resembled his sister as much as he could and still look like a boy.

But Querida? She was Sam's child. Raven dark locks fell in free floating waves about her heart shaped face, with chocolate eyes watching the world around her gravely. She was full-blooded Spaniard and as exotically beautiful as Sam herself. It was easy for Jason, and everyone who didn't know them, to mistake Querida for Sam's own child.

Currently the two little Morgan girls were looking for their "Daddy". Emma had been right; none of the three youngest de la Vega children remembered their birth father, completely content with having Sam and Jason as their parents. Ivory's eyes darted to and fro, taking in everything around her, jabbering endlessly about everything she saw. She had usurped Sam's place as the family chatterbox, and she loved to talk. Querida was like Jason; quiet and focused, currently on finding her Da.

The two had accompanied Sam on a shopping spree for the twins' birthday, while Montana spent the day at Sonny's home, playing with his son, Morgan. Montana Morgan and Morgan Corinthos were much the same age, and best friends. After they'd gotten done, Sam had realized that it was about two, and knew instinctively that Jason hadn't touched food since he left the house at four o'clock that morning on a business call. Carl was at the gym, preparing for a meet, and Emma was running the track at the Speedway, practicing.

Finally Querida spoke, tugging on a lock of Sam's hair. "Mommy, lookit! Da!"

Sam's eyes followed her daughter's finger, smiling at the sight of the usual t-shirt and jeans, as her fiancé talked animatedly with the warehouse foreman. Ivory looked as well, shouting, "Daddy!" as she pulled free of Sam and ran straight for him.

Jason heard her voice and turned, smiling, as she cried out, "Catch me, Daddy!" before flying off her feet and into his arms. Jason laughed, swinging her up and around, before tossing her into the air. The little girl giggled as she hung for a moment, before falling back into her daddy's reliable arms.

Jason kissed her head, dismissing the foreman with a nod, before returning his attention to his family. Sam stepped close, tilting her face up for her usual kiss. Their lips meshed lightly, before she leaned back again. "Jason, when was the last time you ate?"

Jason looked sheepish, shrugging. "I don't know. I had a bagel with my coffee this morning."

"Come on, Jason. We brought you a cheeseburger from Kelly's."

Jason grinned at her, "You're so good to me."

"Well, if I didn't take care of you, who would?" she asked rhetorically, just as shots rang out.

Jason ducked instinctively, pulling Sam down with him and shielding Ivory with his own body. "Run Sam!" he ordered, shoving her hard toward the office. "Into the office!"

Sam didn't even question the order, hunching around a crying Querida and dashing toward the tiny room. Jason raced after her, keeping himself between the shooters and his girls. He grunted as a bullet pierced through his shoulder, missing Ivory's head by inches. His teeth ground together in fury, the adrenaline counteracting any pain. Sam screamed as Jason grabbed her arm and hauled her down against the wall, under the window. Kicking the door shut, he gathered his three girls close, whispering soothing words to keep them calm.

All three girls screamed again as the glass above them shattered inward and rained down about them. Jason leaned forward, kissing Sam's forehead, before handing her Ivory and grabbing his spare gun from the desk. "Don't move. I'll come and get you. Don't come out."

Sam nodded, accepting his bruising kiss, before pulling their girls closer as Jason ducked out into the melee. The two girls cried quietly against their mother's chest, their sobs muffled by Sam's shoulders. She sang to them gently, trying to ease both their and her own terror. Just then a man burst into the office through the backdoor, holding a gun and obviously looking for Sam.

Sam's scream brought Jason around in a second, flat.

The gunfight had mostly died out, when Jason slammed back into the office. Sam was on the floor, sobbing, already sporting a nasty bruise across her cheek. The girls were huddled together in the corner, watching "the bad man" hurt their mommy and unable to help. The mark on Sam's otherwise flawless beauty caused Jason to see red. The pistol spat fire, the bullet catching the other man between the eyes. Querida and Ivory, seeing that the threat was gone, lunged at their mother. Jason crouched beside them, watching Sam murmur soothing nonsense to their daughters. He pulled the three of them into his arms, hands playing over each of their heads in an attempt to soothe their terror. Jason knew that Sam hadn't been scared for herself, but for their daughters. Now that she knew they were safe, she was starting to calm down and assist Jason in soothing their tears. Looking up at him, she commented quietly, "I think lunch'll have to wait."

Jason nodded, pulling her close to him for a desperate kiss, trying to reassure himself that she was safe and sound, and in his arms. He pulled back and looked into three of the most important faces in his life, relieved that they were safe. "We're going on that vacation," he told Sam in no uncertain terms, using his thumbs to dry the tears from Querida's cheeks.

Sam looked up at him, surprised, smiling as he continued, "But we have to make a stop first. I have a ring to buy."

Sam leaned up to kiss him, gasping as she felt sticky wetness trickling from his shoulder. "You're hurt, Jason."

"It's a flesh wound. We have to stop by the Quartermaine's anyway. I'll have Monica stitch it up for me."

Sam nodded, pulling off her overshirt and pressing it to the wound. When Jason looked at her quizzically, she replied only, "Our daughters don't need to see their daddy bleeding everywhere."

Jason nodded, accepting the excuse silently, despite knowing that it was in fact his daughters' mother who didn't need to their daddy bleeding everywhere. Lifting Querida against his opposite shoulder, he murmured softly in comforting Spanish as he assisted Sam off the ground. Ivory practically climbed up Sam's body, settling into Sam's arms easily, before the four ducked out the back, just as the police sirens began to fill the air.

Glancing at the dead body near the door, something told Jason this wasn't over. And it was going to be his family who was the target next time.

The four arrived at the Quartermaine mansion only minutes later. Jason scooped up Querida and hustled the other two to the door. Knocking, they waited, Jason glancing to and fro nervously. The door opened and Alice, their housekeeper, stared at the man standing there. "Mr.….Mr. Jason? What are…?"

She was cut off as Jason pushed inside, asking, "Is Monica here?"

"She's in the gardens. I'll go get her."

"Tell her we're in the kitchen."

Alice nodded and ran off. Jason led the way through the house, walking fast to avoid his father, Alan Quartermaine. Emily, his adoptive baby sister, and Monica, his adoptive mother, were the only two Quartermaine's Jason could stomach. Although his cousins Dillon and Justus could be tolerated in small doses. Sam clutched Ivory close, head bent as she walked quickly at his side. She wasn't in the mood for an altercation with Alan either.

Jason sat down on the stool, the pain just then starting to vibrate through his body now that the adrenaline had drained away. Sam kissed his temple and started to root through the drawers in search of scissors. Querida looked up at Jason, worried, "Da? You okay?"

Jason smiled, careful to keep it from looking like a grimace. "I got hurt, mariposa, but I'll be all right."

Querida smiled. She loved it when her father called her "Mariposa" which was Spanish for butterfly. It was his special name for her, and no one but Jason was allowed to call her that. Ivory's next words scared him the most, though. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

Jason turned to look at her, his heart breaking at the tears dripping down her cheeks. "I was pretty scared for your daddy, princess. He scared me."

Ivory turned to look at her daddy sternly, shaking her finger at him as she'd seen Sam do on occasion, "Daddy, it's not nice to scare Mommy."

Jason swallowed hard, feeling his own eyes fill with tears. "I know, Ivory. It won't happen again, I promise."

Emily and Monica burst into the kitchen just then, Monica carrying her bag. Emily saw the frightened children and knew that they needed to have a moment to be children, forcing a smile for their benefit. "Hey you two. Why don't we go play in the study, huh? Granny needs to talk to your mommy and daddy."

The two girls nodded, taking their aunt's hands. Jason looked over at his sister, calling after her, "Thank you, Em."

Emily looked back over her shoulder with a smile. "You're welcome, Jase."

The two little girls let her lead them out of the kitchen and into the study. Turning to the other women, he grimaced. The next few minutes were not going to be comfortable and he knew it. "All right. Go ahead."

Sam stepped forward and began to cut his t-shirt away from his body. Jason's uninjured hand took hold of the bar, tightening into an ironclad grip. Monica held the fabric from his skin, guiding Sam's cuts, before asking, "What happened Jason?"

"There was an ambush at the warehouse. It's been taken care of." Monica nodded, started to clean out the wound. Jason stopped her, grabbing her arm gently. She looked at him confused. "Monica, I'd like to borrow the jet."

She smiled with a nod. "Finally going on your vacation, huh?"

"Yeah, it's time. My daughters saw me get shot. I want to take them away from this for awhile."

Monica began to stitch the wound and Jason's hand tightened even further around the marble. Sam leaned in, kissing him in an attempt at distraction. Jason pulled back, whispering, "What are you going to do?"

Her hands came up to hold his face, her fingertips slipping into his hair like they had so long ago, before she told him the same thing she'd told him then, "Distract you."

His lips tangled with hers, causing Monica to smile as she stitched up the wound without a single flinch from her son. After he was stitched up, Monica slipped his arm into a sling to keep it immobile. "I want you to keep this arm still, Jason, for at least two weeks. Don't take it out of the sling, if you don't absolutely have to."

Jason nodded once, conceding to his mother's determination. He also knew that Sam would enforce the order. Monica turned to Sam next, seeing the nasty bruise on her cheek. She examined the girl's face, checking for any bone damage before stepping back. "You're all right. The bruise'll fade in about a week."

Sam nodded, as Monica handed Jason a couple pills, watching him swallow them with satisfaction. "Go to bed, Jason. You can rest in the boathouse and leave in the morning. Alan won't even know you're here. It's too dangerous to go to the penthouse."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

"Be careful. Dillon sometimes sneaks out to meet Georgie. So if you hear something, it's probably them."

Jason nodded, looping his good arm around Sam. His eyes were drifting closed and he felt very drowsy. "Thank you, Mom."

Monica smiled. Since the accident, Jason rarely called her "Mom." She treasured every instance. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Go on, before Alan gets home from the hospital."

The two adults nodded and disappeared out the backdoor. And as soon as Jason was in bed and dragged into unconsciousness by the drugs his mother had given him, Sam got onto her cell phone and called Emma. He was between runs and answered the phone first ring. "Hey Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: I'm so sorry for not updating this for so long. You have every right to yell at me all you want. God, I feel like a schmuck! Anyway, this is going to be a quick update. I'm still not happy with the very next chapter, so I'll let you revel in this one for now. I'll try to update more often, now that my laptop can get on the internet and I don't have to use my mom's. Thank you all for being so loyal, and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Six:

"Hello Emma. I need you to go and get your brother at Sonny's, and then pick up your sister at her gym. Then drop Montana off at the main house on the Quartermaine's property."

Emma was well acquainted with Jason's relationship with the Quartermaines. They rarely got along, and the only reason he would be willingly staying on their property was if it was too dangerous to go home to the penthouse. "What happened? Are you and the girls okay? Is it Jason?"

"We're all fine. There was an ambush at Jason's coffee warehouse, when Ivory, Querida and I went to see him."

"Are you all okay?"

"We're fine. Jason got shot," she told him, before pushing past the conversation. "When you've left Montana here, I want you to head back to the penthouse with Carl and pack up for a couple weeks."

"Why?"

"I think we're finally going on vacation."

"Awesome. So bathing suits for everyone. T-shirts, button-downs and jeans for Jason. Tank tops, shorts and mini-skirts for you?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. We'll buy the kids some sun stuff when we go. Don't worry about them. You and Carl too."

"Gotcha. See you soon, Sam. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you, Emma. I love you, darling."

Emma smiled happily. His father had never told him or his siblings that he loved them. And Emma's mother had left before Emma could remember her. He didn't remember anyone ever telling him that they loved him. But Sam told everyone at least twice a day, and Jason was always telling Sam how much he loved her. It was nice. "I love you too, Sam. I'll see you soon."

"Good."

Emma was still smiling at the end of his runs, as he changed out of his uniform and climbed into the 2005 Dodge Viper that Jason had bought for him a year before. He hadn't even blinked an eye when he'd bought it, just paying cash for the thing as though it was nothing. Which to Jason, and his never-ending bank account, it probably was.

He arrived at his sister's gymnasium, honking once to catch Carl's attention. Carl said goodbye to her teammates, and jogged to the car, still smiling. The trunk popped open as she approached, allowing her to shove her gym-bag in. She hopped into the passenger seat, kissing her brother's cheek briefly, before speaking up concernedly, "Sam called."

That thought brought Emma back to reality. "Yeah, she called me too. We have to go and get Montana."

She nodded, fastening her seatbelt as Emma gunned the engine, peeling away from the curb. They got Montana, dropping him off with Alice at the main house, before heading back to the penthouse. Carl had a loose grip on her guns as Emma unlocked the door, shoving it open and ducking out of the way. Carl crept in as Emma pulled his own gun. Together, the siblings checked each room for unwanted guests. They met back up in the living room, Carl shaking her head. "The upstairs is clear."

"Down here, too."

"Good. Let's get packing."

Emma moved toward their room to pack up for himself and his siblings, as Carl moved to pack for Jason and Sam. Twenty minutes later, they threw their bags into Emma's trunk. Carl hugged her brother tightly, checking her shoulder holsters, before pulling on her leather motorcycle jacket. "I'll see you at the Q's."

Emma nodded, slipping into the driver's seat as Carl straddled her silver Ninja. She pulled on her fingerless riding gloves and matching silver helmet, before reaching to turn the key in the ignition. The bike roared and she gave Emma the thumbs up sign. He returned it out the window, before gunning his own engine and peeling out of his parking spot. Seconds later, Carl's bike screamed after him.

They arrived at the main house, saying hi to Monica and going into the study to play with their siblings and Emily. Around nine, Querida was falling asleep and Emily decided it was time for bed. The three each lifted a child and crept through the hallways and out the backdoor. Each breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't come across Alan, before they jogged easily toward the boathouse.

Jason was sleeping, but Sam was sitting up waiting for them, reading a book silently. Querida saw her mommy and leaned out of Emily's arms, whimpering. Sam smiled and took the child from her aunt. "Thank you, Emily, for looking after them."

Emily smiled, pushing back a loose strand of hair. "You're welcome, Sam. I love playing with my nieces and nephew."

Sam smiled and the two women hugged, before Emily crept from the boathouse back toward the main house. Sam dressed Querida for bed, laying her beside her daddy. Querida cuddled close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Jason stirred, his eyes blinking open tiredly. He smiled sleepily at the sight of his baby girl, pulling her closer and falling back to sleep. Sam helped the twins get the other two ready for bed, before laying them on their makeshift cots on the floor. Carl and Emma dressed for bed, before curling around their siblings to keep them from rolling off the mattress. Sam tucked each of her children in, before climbing into bed with Jason and Querida. Careful not to wake either of them, she pressed close and fell asleep.

The next morning, Emily entered the boathouse at about six, smiling at the sight before her. Jason was the first to yield to the insistence in her voice. Rolling slightly, he looked at her. "Emily? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jase. It's still early, though. If you want to be out of the boathouse before Dad wakes up, you have to leave now."

Jason groaned at the dull throb in his shoulder, nodding at her. "Thanks Emily." He paused, realizing something. "Why aren't you at Wyndemere with Nikolas?"

"Mom and I got called into GH last night," she explained, before shaking him awake again. "Wake up, Jason. Every moment you wait, is a moment in which Dad could catch you."

That thought galvanized Jason into action. He nodded at her, watching as she left the house. Rolling slightly, he gently kissed Sam awake. Her hand came up to cradle his cheek as she kissed him back languidly, before her eyes crept open. "Morning."

He smiled at her, kissing her again, "Morning. You ready to head to Hawaii?"

She looked up at him puzzled. "Hawaii? I thought we were going to California, to see your cousin?"

"We are. But California doesn't have Danny. And I thought that my bride might want her brother to give her away."

Sam's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with everything she had. Between them, Querida awoke with a fussy cry. "Thank you, Jason!" Sam laughed, kissing her daughter's chubby cheeks for a second, before lunging from the bed and into the bathroom.

Emma and Carl woke next, helping Jason -who had only one working arm- dress the little ones for the day. Minutes later, Sam left the bathroom and finished dressing Querida, leaving Jason the time to dress. He slipped into his usual jeans, before attempting a t-shirt. Sam smiled at him, shaking her head before grabbing a baby blue button-down from the bag. He grumbled, before letting his fiancée help him slip the shirt over his shoulders and button it up for him, before slipping his arm into the sling. After helping him into his leather jacket, she scooped Querida into her arms. Then the family turned and left, leaving absolutely no trace of their stay. And any traces they did leave, were quickly disturbed as Alice cleaned the entire house, top to bottom.

When they arrived in Hawaii, Jason sent a driver to pick up Danny from his school, before depositing all four of his girls at the hotel's spa for a pre-wedding spa-day. Then he and Emma went shopping for a wedding ring. It took all of three minutes for Jason to order the perfect ring from the jeweler, and an hour for the ring to be in the palm of his hand. It had each of the children's birthstones, as well as Sam and Jason's own.

For each month, there were more than just one stone. Jason deliberated carefully on each stone, choosing stones that would match, at least in color, if not in shade or shape. For himself, he chose a bloody garnet, symbolizing his birthday, January 18th. Sam's birthday was the first of February, making her stone a deep black onyx. The twins had been born in October, Emma at 11:55 pm on the 23rd and Carl at 12:32 am on the 24th, both of their stones sparkling blue, mosaic opals. Born the 11th of June, the stone chosen for Ivory was a beautiful, pearlescent moonstone. Montana was born on February 22nd, Jason choosing a freshwater pearl to match Ivory's moonstone. Little Querida had been born July 3rd, her stone a ruby-red carnelian as a foil for Jason's Garnet. And lastly, Lila, the daughter that Sam and Jason had lost more than two years before, had been stillborn on the 5th of November, making her birthstone -had she lived- a topaz.

Jason chose the positioning of each stone just as carefully as the stones themselves. Sam's onyx was in the middle, as the only black stone. Jason's garnet was to its left, with Querida's carnelian opposite the stone on the other side of the onyx. On each side of the red stones, were Ivory and Montana's pure white stones, Ivory's moonstone beside the carnelian and Montana's pearl next to the garnet. Emma's opal sat next to the pearl, while Carl's opal bracketed the moonstone. Between each stone sat a tiny topaz, representing Lila's place in the Morgan family. It was a beautiful ring, and nothing traditional at all about it. In addition to her engagement ring, Jason also purchased two titanium and platinum bands for their wedding rings. Unbreakable and unbendable, Jason only hoped that Sam would like them.

Emma only smiled and knew that she would.

Hours later, Jason was standing on a Hawaiian beach beside Emma and the priest. Sam had wanted a beach wedding, timed perfectly at sunset. Willing to do anything to make her happy, Jason had smiled and did as she asked. Both men wore jeans, white button-down shirts over them. The shirts hung open, their surroundings too beautiful and carefree to consider buttoning. The soft linen fluttered about lightly in the breeze.

Soon, Jason's breathe caught as a vision of loneliness came toward him down the beach. Sam wore a simple white bikini, a silver sarong tied about her hips and flowing free to the sand. Her only jewelry was the star necklace that Jason had bought her so many months before. The only flaw to her beauty was the bruise, which refused to be covered up by makeup. Querida and Ivory both wore white one-piece suits, sarongs flickering about in the breeze. They giggled uncontrollably as they tossed island flowers about the sand.

Montana was holding tightly to Sam's free hand, as Sam's other hand looped through Danny's elbow. Montana wore blue trunks and white button-down like his heroes. His hand was fisted around Sam and Jason's rings; holding onto them was his solemn duty. Carl had opted for a white tankini, the bottom actually a swimskirt with a silver belt buckle adorning the front. All of his girls wore traditional island leis about their necks, ankles and wrists.

They were the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. With Sam the most beautiful of them all.

The priest spoke quietly, "They are lovely. Your fiancée and daughters?"

"They're my girls," Jason replied, unable to tear his eyes from Sam's.

Danny walked Sam toward Jason, grinning as wide as he could. Jason's own smile mirrored the other man's. Danny was so happy for Jason and Sam, and no matter how he tried, he couldn't hide it from anyone.

When the procession finally reached Jason, Emma and the priest, Carl moved to the left of them, pulling Querida and Ivory back against her legs as Emma did the same for Montana. Danny stood where he'd been left, still beaming.

Jason took Sam's hand and pulled her forward gently. The priest smiled at the obvious love between the two, beginning to intone the ceremony. When he reached the vows, Jason held up his hand. "Can I just say something really quick?"

The priest nodded and gestured for him to begin. Jason took both of Sam's hands and met her warm honey eyes with his own piercing blue. "I love you, Sam. And the vows I make to you today wouldn't be complete unless I promised you one thing; I will never stop loving you."

The priest sensed that Jason had said his piece and turned to look at the groom solemnly, "Jason, repeat after me. I, Jason Morgan, take thee, Samantha Jane McCall, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Sam was already starting to cry as Jason recited the words that would bind him to her forever. His voice was strong and constant as he continued, "To have and to hold. To love and to cherish. In poverty and wealth. In sickness and in health."

He paused there and Sam knew that he was going to change something in the vows. He heaved in a deep breath, before reaching up to push back a strand of her flying hair as he continued, "For all the days of our forever and into eternity."

Now Sam was sobbing as she saw the sincerity in his eyes and heard it in his voice. She took a deep breath of her own before the priest led her through her own vows. "I, Samantha Jane McCall, take thee, Jason Morgan, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

She paused in an attempt to regain her composure and get a handle on her tears. Jason reached out to brush the drops from her cheeks, carefully caressing the discoloration on her face, before returning his grip to her hands and squeezing them tighter. She gave him a tearful smile, before continuing, "To have and to hold. To love and to cherish. In poverty and in wealth. In sickness and in health. For all the days of our forever and into eternity."

The priest smiled slightly at their arbitrary alteration of their vows, before shaking his head resignedly. There was nothing he could do about it now. "Do you have the rings?"

Jason turned to Montana, smiling at the boy as he held out his open palm. Taking the smaller of the two, he also reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring he'd bought, Jason turned back to face Sam. "With this ring, I thee wed," he whispered, slipping the rings onto her wedding finger, pushing them gently past the second knuckle.

Pulling her hand up to his mouth, he kissed the band possessively. Sam smiled, taking his ring and performing the same ritual. "With this ring, I thee wed," she murmured, kissing the band as well.

Jason grinned at the emphasis Sam placed on that one word, one hand cupping her cheek gently in the hollow of his palm. The priest cleared his throat and spoke, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Morgan, you may kiss your bride."

Jason grinned, murmuring, "Gladly," before pulling Sam up to his lips for the perfect kiss to end the perfect wedding.

Little Querida and Ivory cheered, causing Jason and Sam to break apart with a laugh. Jason whirled and scooped Querida into his arms, laughing, "Who's my best girl, mariposa?"

Querida giggled, "Mommy!"

"That's my girl!" Jason chuckled, nibbling playfully on her shoulder just to hear her laugh.

Sam slipped her hand into his, laying her head on his opposite shoulder. Unwilling to be left out, Ivory and Montana leaped forward, clamoring for their fair share of attention and affection. Carl and Emma scooped them up, the seven-member Morgan family cherishing their first moments together. Jason sighed, leaning forward to kiss Carl's forehead tenderly as Sam peppered each of her children with kisses. Bringing her hand up to examine her new engagement ring, her eyes widened, tears clinging to her lashes. Jason nibbled nervously on his lower lip. "Do you like it?"

"What do these stones mean?" she asked first, wanting to confirm what she was pretty sure each stone meant.

"The one in the middle is your birthstone. The stones to the right are the girls' birthstones, by age, Querida, Ivory, and Carl. The ones to the left are mine, Montana's and Emma's, in that order." He took a deep breath and could feel tears as he whispered, "The topazes are for Lila. She's a member of this family too. Even if she's not here with us." Seeing her happy tears, he cupped her cheeks fearfully, questioning plaintively, "Do you like it?"

Looking up at him, she smiled wide, "It's perfect, Jason. Absolutely perfect." She held it out to her youngest children, somehow knowing that Carl and Emma had already seen it, letting the three of them ooh and aah at their mommy's ring. "Look at it, my darlings. According to this ring your daddy bought me, the seven of us are a family. Nothing will ever take that away from us. The only one missing is your sister, Lila. Your daddy and I loved her very much. And someday, a long time from now, you'll get to meet her," Sam promised, her eyes shining at her children. Jason breathed a visible sigh of relief, before he kissed her sweetly. They kissed for a moment, before he pulled back. "Come on, Sam. The rest of the night awaits us."

Sam smiled as a hotel nanny came to take the children. The newlyweds kissed each of their children, as the littlest ones realized that they were being left alone and started to cry. They did their best to calm them, before the twins sent them on their way. Trusting the eldest two to take care of their siblings, Jason and Sam walked hand in hand toward the bungalow down the beach where they would spend their wedding night. "No interruptions, thank God," Jason muttered, sweeping his bride up into his arms and carrying her over the threshold before kicking the door shut behind them.

Carl and Emma smiled at each other, before taunting their brother and sisters, and running off down the beach. Their siblings forgot their tears and raced after them, giggling at the opportunity to play. Danny followed them, knowing that his Sammy would be upset if something happened to them. Inside the bungalow, Sam smiled against Jason's shoulder to hear their delighted squeals growing softer as they raced away down the beach.

She listened until she could no longer hear them, before returning all of her attention to her newly-married husband. Jason leaned to kiss her and Sam had not another coherent thought until the following morning, when she woke just before dawn in Jason's arms. Creeping from their marriage bed, she pulled on her robe and moved out onto the porch. She stood there alone for a few moments, before arms crept around her waist and a sleep-warm body pressed to her back. "Morning," Jason mumbled, still sounding half-asleep. "You weren't in bed."

Sam smiled, her head tilting back to catch his lips in a "Good Morning" kiss. "I'm sorry; I was just going to enjoy my first sunrise as a married woman."

Jason kissed her neck. "You should have woken me. I would love to enjoy it with you."

She snuggled into his embrace, both of them facing the ocean where they watched the sun rise in the east. "Thank you for getting a hotel on the east side of the island. This is the perfect end to the perfect night."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." They stood there for a few minutes more, before Jason glanced back over his shoulder at the clock. "Come on, Sam. We have to get dressed. The plane takes off in a few hours."

Sam nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist and letting him hold her tightly for a second more before they moved back into the bungalow and got ready to leave Hawaii. They were on their way to California, but their one uninterrupted night would always stay in a special place deep in her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: Kindly words for my Kindly reviewers. Finally!

KImmers: I know you! Welcome to I'm glad you like it and are reading it in both places. Here's a new chapter! Enjoy. Although, technically, you already have. Nevermind.

lostinwonderland1226: He won't. I promise. And I'm glad you like the Jason/Carl&Emma interaction. He is, after all, their father. And I'm glad you like Monica in this. I like her too.

Samantha Newswanger: Interesting name. Oooh! Just a fair warning, this isn't a Ryan/Marissa story. This is a Ryan/Carl story. I hope you don't mind. Although, Summer and Seth are together! That should make you happy! Right? And yes, Jason's headaches suck. And thanks for the compliment about writing the mob. I think. I'll get back to you on that. And I'm glad you like the kids. And personally, Sam was born to be a mother. That's just the way I think of it. And we'll find out who is after Jason soon. And there will be Corinthos/Morgan interaction, I promise. And I'm glad you liked the wedding. And I hate it too that everyone so easily forgets Lila now that she's dead. It's really not fair to her.

calitabbyangel: Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you think so.

papaslittlecj: Don't we all wish they would get married. Period.

Leanna R.: I'm glad you have been reading it. Thanks for the loyalty. Keep reading, okay?

MelindaM: I'm glad you liked the wedding. And I'm glad you liked the ring, and now we're at the OC. Enjoy!

brownsugar1681: Thank you for the compliment! Here's my update!

Leentje: Two stories for you in one day? Not bad! I hope you like. And I'm glad you're a huge fan. So am I! (J/K)

Chapter Seven:

When the children met up with them at the front entrance of the hotel, the three little ones immediately lunged at Jason and Sam, clamoring for attention. Their parents chuckled, dropping to their knees and into crouches, catching the children as they ran laughing toward them. Each got millions of kisses, before the two adults listened to all the fun things they'd done the night before while they'd been away from their parents. Carl and Emma ducked into the group inconspicuously, allowing tiny smiles as Sam hugged them both tightly and Jason ruffled Emma's hair. "How were your nights?"

"It was good. The driver took Danny back to school last night at about six. The kids were all in bed before eight, and then Carl and I just watched TV."

Jason nodded. "Good. Come on; we don't want to miss the plane."

The family climbed into the seat before the limousine pulled away from the hotel. The jet landed in LAX nearly eight hours later. Emma pulled open the hatch to the cargo hold, dropping down into it as the back started to open. He smiled at the sight of his Viper, Jason's Harley Davidson and Carl's Ninja. Jason had refused to leave them behind, knowing that they would probably need an escape from his family once or twice.

Jason and Sam stood with the babies as Emma carefully pulled the Viper out of the jet, Carl following with her Ninja seconds later. Jason kissed Sam before jogging into the belly of the plane to get his Harley. Sam smiled happily at the gesture, before herding her children into the limousine that Kirsten Nichol-Cohen had sent for them. "Be good, my darlings. We'll see you soon," she reassured them, kissing each of their heads.

Querida nodded, sitting demurely in her seat with two fingers in her mouth, looking every inch the young lady. Ivory and Montana were having a bit more fun, giggling with each other in amusement. Sam smiled at them before backing out of the limo and into Jason's arms. Looking back at him, she was entranced by the playful gleam in his eyes. "My lady?" he questioned softly, raising her hand to his lips.

He eyes met his and she couldn't pull herself away if she had wanted to. "Jason," she sighed, feeling her whole body turn to mush as he laid a tender kiss to the inside of her wrist.

His lips curved. "Your chariot awaits."

She followed him in a daze, her eyes locked on his. He helped her slip into her leather jacket, zipping it up snuggly around her so that no bare skin showed on her arms or back. Sam pulled her leather gloves on, and looked back up at Jason, who was holding her helmet. Before he handed it to her, he leaned in for a heart-stopping kiss. Carl rolled her eyes at their PDA and shouted with a fond undertone, "If the Parental Units could cease any and all public displays of affection, we could get off the airport tarmac!"

Sam groaned, burying her face in Jason's trademark leather jacket. "Is it possible to go one day without any interruptions? We're on vacation!"

Jason kissed her temple. "I'll make sure we have some 'no interruption' days. I promise, Sam."

She smiled up at him, before noticing the lack of his sling for the first time. She smacked his good arm hard, scowling. Jason flinched backward, having forgotten how hard she was capable of hitting him. "What?"

"The second we get to your cousin's house, that sling is going back on. Your mother said two weeks, Jason. Two! Weeks!"

"All right! The second we get to K's, I'll put it back on."

Sam nodded once decisively, "Good. Let's go."

Meanwhile at the Cohen house, Ryan Atwood was packing a duffel bag so that he could move temporarily out of the pool house. He had volunteered his room to Jason and Sam, and would be sleeping in Seth's room on the air mattress. The twins would take the garret room and the youngest children would get the two guest rooms. Kirsten came to the door of the pool house, watching her foster son quietly. He was pale and had deep circles under his eyes as though he had not slept in days. Knocking quietly, she stepped into his line of view. "Ryan? You okay in here?"

He nodded, eyes flicking toward her before returning to focus on the clothes in front of him. Kirsten smiled sadly, her heart aching for the boy in front of her . Since Marissa had shot Trey all those months ago, Ryan had become even more introverted. His older brother had survived the shot, but was in a coma and it was unclear as to whether he would ever wake up. He had struggled through senior year, despite graduating at the head of his class. He had been invited to attend any university of his choice. But only two were holding sway. Stay close to home and go to UCLA? Or get the hell out of Dodge, forget the memories and go to NYU? Personally and silently, Kirsten was hoping that he would choose to go to NYU and spend some time with her family in New York. Her husband would freak out if he knew her secret hope, but Jason had his own burdens to bear and she knew that he'd be able to help her son.

The relationship between her son and Marissa had grown strained and finally the two teens had broken it off. Both of them were deeply in love with each other and probably always would be, but it was too hard to remain in the relationship. It had hurt them both deeply and sometimes, Kirsten just wished she knew what to say to make it better for him. She had considered therapy, but knew that Ryan wouldn't do it. And legally, he could refuse to go, no matter what his parents thought.

Coming over, she did the only thing she knew that seemed to help. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He tensed for a second, before his own arms came around her and he laid his head on her shoulder. "What happened, Kirsten?" he asked plaintively, as her fingers stroked gently through his hair, "How did everything get so screwed up?"

Kirsten smiled slightly, "Ryan, don't say screwed." Ryan chuckled a little against her, sighing heavily against her body. "I don't know, baby. But everything will all work, you'll see. I promise."

Ryan nodded against her shoulder just as his foster brother and Kirsten's biological son, Seth Cohen, leaned through the door of the pool house. "The front gate just called. They're on their way."

Kirsten nodded, squeezing Ryan tightly once more, before letting him carry his stuff into the main house and into Seth's room. Kirsten sighed, "I hope he'll talk to Jason."

"Why Jason?"

"Jason has his own burdens to bear. And most of them are from his job." Kirsten explained, before rounding the house to stand and wait for her cousin and his family.

Her lips curved into a smirk as the limo arrived, followed by a early 80's Harley, a silver motorcycle that Seth would have called a "crotch-rocket" and a fairly new black & silver Viper. She should have known that Jason would bring an escape route for his family. The limo parked, the Harley behind it pulling alongside and parking as well. Jason looked over at her, smiling. "Sup K?"

She smiled and shook her head at him, as the rider behind him pulled off her helmet. Raven hair spilled around her face and chocolate eyes flashed at Jason as she started to scold, "Sling Jason! Now!"

"Yes Samantha," he teased, his pale blues twinkling at his cousin.

Kirsten was surprised at the person before her. Last time she'd seen Jason, he was stoic as hell. Seth, only a few years old then, had called him "The Cyborg". But she didn't know this Jason. The face was the same, but he was happier and secure in his place in the world. Turning her attention to the woman, Kirsten couldn't help but notice the bruise, as Jason reached back and rubbed his thumb gently over the mark. Apparently not yielding to his attempt at placating her, "Samantha" pinched his chest hard through his button-down, mock-scowling as she snapped, "Don't call me that, Jase."

Jason flinched back from her fingers, laughing at her annoyance. Both of the adults whirled as the crotch-rocket suddenly pulled a wheelie and sped back down the driveway. Jason called after the driver, "Carl!" before turning to the Viper. "Emma! Go!"

The rest of the Cohen family exited the family just then. There was a shadowy nod from inside the car, before the engine roared to life once again, the car pulled a squealing 180 and sped after the motorcycle. Sam looked up at Jason, worry sparkling in her eyes. Jason climbed off the motorcycle and helped her stand as well. "Hey," he murmured, too low for his cousin and her family to hear, "he'll catch her."

Leaning back, he chuckled, "Remember? No one can outrun Emma."

Sam nodded, yielding her forehead to his kiss. She smiled at him for a moment, before suddenly frowning. Jason winced, knowing immediately that she'd seen through his trick. "You're distracting me, Jason Morgan. Sling! I'm serious!"

Jason threw up his arms in frustration, before his shoulder protested and his opposite hand flew to the injury. Kirsten noticed that Sam seemed strangely satisfied. "See? I told you. Sling. Now."

Jason nodded, still grimacing as he slipped off his jacket. Sam rummaged in the saddlebags and pulled out the sling. He let her help him slip his injured arm into the fabric and then drape it around his neck. When the sling was sitting comfortably, Sam smirked up at her husband. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He glared down at her, just as the limo driver opened the car door and three adorable children sprang one by one from the car. The elder two looked up at the people in front of the door curiously, but the youngest was having none of it. She saw her parents and shouted, "Da! Catch me!"

Kirsten moved to stop the little girl, but Jason just caught the little girl about the waist and slung her up carefully to sit on his injured shoulder. She giggled uproariously, before teasing, "You're silly, Da!"

Jason smiled up at her, before Sam reached up and pulled the little girl down. "What did we say about jumping on people, Querida?"

Querida shook her head. "I wasn't jumping on people, Mommy. I was jumping on Daddy."

Jason chuckled, before conceding, "Well, mariposa, can't argue with that logic. Can we, Mama?"

Sam looked up at him deadpan, obviously not amused by his obvious humoring of her. "Jason!"

Jason pulled her up for a desperate kiss, causing Querida to giggle and clap her hands together, while "Mommy" melted against "Daddy". Kirsten slapped her hand over her son's mouth as Seth went to say something. The other two children looked between their kissing parents and the strangers, before the girl let out a frightened squeal and dashed at her parents. Apparently that was all the little boy needed, as he too started to cry, plopping down onto his bum in the driveway.

Sam wrenched away from Jason, dashing toward Montana as Ivory collided hard with Jason's leg, throwing her arms around it. Querida, confused by her the terror in her siblings' voice, started to cry as well. Sam hit her knees and pulled Montana into her arms with his sister, murmuring in quiet Spanish to soothe them both.

Once the children had calmed, Jason pulled Ivory into his arms, as Sam lifted Querida into her arms and held Montana's hand tightly. All of the children watched the strangers balefully, before Jason carried Ivory toward his wife and children. Montana was still teary-eyed, raising his arms for his daddy to hold him. Ivory clambered down her father and wrapped her arms around her mother's leg, letting Jason lift Montana into his arms. Jason kissed the little boy's head, soothing him gently.

Kirsten watched the scene and could only smile. Jason was a very different man. She'd always thought that he'd be a good father. "Hello, cousin."

Jason grinned, "It's been a long time, K."

"It's been about ten or eleven years, at least."

Jason nodded, "Kirsten, I'd like you to meet my family: my newly wedded wife, Sam; and our children, Ivory, Montana and my _mariposa_, Querida."

"_Mariposa_?" Seth asked.

Querida turned up at her nose at the teenager. "I'm Da's butterfly. Who are _you_?"

"I'm Seth. That's my brother, Ryan."

Sam glanced at the silent, blond teen and back-stepped. She'd seen that haunted look in Carl and Emma's eyes after they had nightmares. Jason's eyes slanted at Sam at her reflexive movement. Kirsten's eyebrows rushed together as the two seemed to hold a silent conversation. Sam shook herself once and nodded once at Jason. Jason nodded back, before they turned back to Kirsten. "The two you saw take off were the twins, Carl and Emma."

"Hello, Sam. Children. My name's Kirsten. This is my husband, Sandy Cohen, and our sons, Ryan and Seth."

Sam nodded, hitching up Querida. "It's wonderful to meet you, Kirsten. Say hello children."

"Hi!" the children shouted exuberantly.

Kirsten smiled at the children. "Come on in."

Jason hitched Montana higher onto his hip and gestured for Sam to precede him into the house. Ryan glanced at them, before Seth asked, "Why did the motorcycle take off?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Carl hates the Quartermaines. Large house equals lots of money equals Quartermaines. Carl panicked and ran. Emma followed."

"When are they coming back?"

"Shouldn't be too long from now. Emma is probably taunting Carl with the fact that they're neck and neck. Carl will pull over. Emma will follow. Emma will yell at Carl for being stupid. Carl will yell at Emma for being too trusting. After a few moments, Carl will follow Emma back here," Sam sighed, sounding as though this type of reaction from Carl was normal.

Kirsten nodded, directing them to the couch in the living room. Jason situated Querida in his lap, with Sam tucked against his injured side, to shield him from his children's exuberant embraces. Montana lay on the couch, his head in his mother's lap as she stroked her fingers through his hair. Jason smiled at Kirsten. "When the twins get back, we'll introduce you."

An smooth, alto voice rang through the room. "Why not just introduce us now?"

Everyone turned to look at the front door. A young woman, just a bit younger than Ryan and Seth, stood there. She wore black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Her dark-chocolate colored hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which swung across her shoulders as she breathed. One hand held a pair of fingerless gloves, while the other gripped the front of the a silver motorcycle helmet. Black boots and a Japanese symbol around her throat completed the look of a tough as nails young woman. A young man joined her, his own hair falling into his face. He smiled, flashing startlingly white teeth at the occupants of the room. Looking at Jason, he shrugged, "I don't know why she tries anymore."

The girl rounded on him, insisting, "One day, I'll outrun you."

"It's never gonna happen," he scoffed.

"And how do you know?" she snapped back, her eyes blazing at her brother.

"Count the trophies, Carl!" Emma taunted, before Carl growled, "Go to hell, Emma!"

Ryan's eyes flickered in surprise, before Sandy asked, "Wait a minute. The girl's 'Carl' and the boy's 'Emma'?"

Jason smiled at the confused look on their faces. "Carl….Emma, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Kirsten Nichol Cohen, her husband, Sandy, and her sons, Ryan and Seth. K, meet the twins, Carlotta and Emmanuel Morgan."

Both of their lips curved in disgust before the girl insisted, "Carl," as her brother agreed, "Emma."

Seth smirked for a moment, before making a snarky comment, "Emma is a girl's name."

Carl's eyes flashed in fury and she stepped forward menacingly, hissing, "Say that again, puny little rich boy!"

Emma grabbed his sister's arm, visibly holding her back. Addressing Seth, he shook his head, "Please don't." Returning his attention back to Carl, he murmured, "Carl, calm down. It's nothing new."

Carl hissed and wrenched away from him, stalking from the room. Emma sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Jason?" he asked, glancing at the older man.

Jason nodded once, used to Carl's temper tantrums. "Go ahead."

Sam looked between the two. "What are you going to do?"

"She's looking for an ass to kick. I'm going to go and volunteer mine. I'm just as talented as she is. She can't hurt me, Sam."

"Be careful anyway, Emma. She's angry."

"Sam, I'll be fine. You're right, she is angry. And that will make her both sloppy and careless. Fury easily exhausts one."

Sam nodded, watching as he grabbed a bag from near the door and followed his twin from the room. Realizing something, Sam shouted after his back, "Emma, don't swear."

Emma called back over his shoulder at the door, "Sorry, Sam!"

Ryan and Seth glanced at each other, before racing off after the two teenagers. They watched as Emma approached Carl, pulling four stout rods from the depths of the bag he held. Tossing her two, he shifted his grip on the others. He twirled them between his fingers as she cocked an eyebrow at him. He nodded once, to which she shifted her own grip. Lunging at him, she attacked furiously. Emma deflected the blow effortlessly, meeting each blow as it came. He stayed on the defensive, letting her get tired before pressing his own assault. She staggered in her defense and his rods came down on both her hands simultaneously before a well-placed kick to her gut collapsed her to the ground.

Emma gripped both rods and stretched high over his head. "You done, Xena? Or are you still playing at Warrior Princess?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for neglecting you guys. It's been a pretty hectic couple of months. Two jobs, 60 hours a week. Friends, family, writing, total chaos. By the way, I'm ENGAGED!

Chapter Eight

Carl nodded, panting a bit from the beating. Emma crouched, shaking his head, before scolding, "How many times do I have to tell you this? If you attack when you're angry, you're going to get your butt kicked every time. Are you okay?"

She pushed herself up with a nod. "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's not your fault. You were upset. But Jason wouldn't have come anywhere near this place if these people were anything like the Quartermaines. You know that. He hates them as much as you do, if not more."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Apologize to Jason or Sam. Not to me. I'm your twin. You never have to apologize to me."

Carl nodded, hugging him tightly. "You really are the best brother. You know that, right? You always stop me from doing something stupid."

"That's just part of being your brother, Carl. You're the crazy one and I'm the sane one. It's part of the reason we did so well in the Business."

"And now we're not allowed back into the Business until we're 21. That's three and a half years from now."

"Are you seriously considering it?" Emma asked, his eyebrows up toward his hairline in shock.

Carl was silent for a moment and when she spoke, her answer rocked Ryan and Seth to the core, "I think I've felt the weight of a gun for the last time, Emma. I can't see the faces of the dead, anymore. I don't know how Jason can stand to."

"Jason has been doing this job for a lot longer than we have. He's really good at compartmentalizing. Not to mention, he has Sam to come home to. No matter what happens. No matter what he does. She'll never walk away from him. She needs him too much."

"Jason needs her just as much as she needs him." Carl reminded her brother, before giving a tragic sounding sigh. "You think they'll ever turn their backs on us? Just get bored with us and toss us out with the bathwater?"

"No. They don't know how. And, Sam? She loves us unconditionally, just like she loves Jason. No matter what we do, she'll still love us. And Jason wouldn't dole out the cash like he does, if we weren't stuck in this family. Relax! You're so paranoid, Carl. Accept that we have a good thing, and it's not going away."

Carl nodded, standing and starting to pace. Emma shifted onto his butt, his arms wrapped around his knees as he waited. He could tell that his darling baby sister had something weighing heavily on her mind and she was trying to mull through it. Carl nibbled on her thumbnail, before commenting, "I just remember Dad telling us that no one could ever love us. We were only good for one thing, killing. And if we couldn't kill what use were we? And I just don't want Jason and Sam to realize that they made a mistake and they shouldn't have taken us in."

"It'll never happen. Carl, they love us. I mean, I don't think they'll ever view us as their children. But they treat us like they treat Emily, like much-loved younger siblings. They adopted us, gave us their name, their love and a home. That's the best we could have hoped to get. We're the lucky ones."

"Not so hard to believe. Lady Luck has always followed us, wherever we were."

Emma nodded, running his hand back through the wavy strands of his hair. "Querida looks like Sam more and more everyday."

"I know. You'd almost think that Sam birthed her. I think that's why she's Jason's favorite."

"Jason doesn't have favorites. He just spoils her a bit more. She's Daddy's Girl. Always will be."

"Why do they love us?"

"They've always wanted a family, together. I mean, Jason's had four tries before us: Michael, his baby with Courtney, Lila and Hope. And everyone of them has fallen through. He had to give Michael back to Carly and AJ. Courtney miscarried. Lila was stillborn. And they had to give Hope back to Bridget. We don't have anyone who can suddenly decide to take us back after giving us up. We've already been born, so there's no chance of losing us that way. We're not going anywhere. And I think they needed that."

Carl turned to look at the ocean, sighing deeply, "Do you think they'd love Lila more than they love us if she'd lived? If she hadn't been stillborn, and they'd taken us in? Do you think they'd love us like they do?"

"I think, Lila would share the title of Daddy's Girl with Querida. Sam has an amazing capacity for love. And Jason will do anything to make her happy. So no, I don't think they'd love us any differently."

Carl chuckled. "You realize that Q has Jason wrapped around her tiny pinky finger, right?"

"Don't the rest of us know it. Come on. Let's go reassure the Parentals that you're human again."

Carl whirled on him, mock-glowering at him. "Why, thank you, brother."

"You're welcome, sister," he teased, draping an arm over her shoulders and kissing her forehead, before guiding her back into the house.

Jason and Sam were in the kitchen, talking. The two looked over as the twins came into the house. Their conversation ceased, though the tiny signs of affection continued undisturbed. Jason's good hand was holding Sam's, his thumb caressing her knuckles roughly. Sam's free hand was stroking the strap of Jason's sling idly, her fingers dancing over fabric and muscle. Her eyes glinted with concern as she looked at her eldest child. "You all right, Carl?"

Carl lunged into the woman's arms, seeing worry but no recrimination. "I'm so sorry, Sam! I made a terrible first impression! They'll hate me."

"It's all right, darling. You can still make a good impression. The first isn't always the most reliable," Sam murmured, trying to reassure the young woman.

Jason chuckled. "That's true. I mean, look at Sam. She and I had a terrible first encounter, but she still managed to wriggle her way into my good graces," he teased, his eyes twinkling at his wife.

Sam turned to look back at her husband, her eyes narrowed in amusement. "And who was it who tried to pay me off so that I would leave Port Charles? I believe his name was Jason Morgan."

Jason shrugged nonchalantly, not disturbed by the thought at all. "Must have been a different Jason Morgan."

"Must have been. Because I'm first with you. I wasn't first with this man. I wasn't even in the top ten."

Jason gave his wife a tiny smile, his fingers tightening gently around her own. Carl glanced about, looking for her siblings, before Emma beat her to the thought, "Where are the brats?"

"They wanted to go swimming. Kirsten agreed to watch them. They're changing into their suits."

"It's December!" they protested together.

"It's California. In New York, there's snow on the ground. Here, it's still warm and comfortable. What's a chill in the air to the Californians, is a balmy breeze to us New Yorkers." Jason reminded them, pulling Sam back into the curve of his body and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

Sam's eyes closed at the gesture, her arms wrapping gently about his waist. Opening them again, she looked at the twins, "So what did you think of Kirsten's sons?"

"Sons? I don't know," Carl muttered, before Emma continued, "We didn't see them except to be introduced."

Jason frowned at the statement, causing both teenagers to realize that something was wrong. "Why? What's wrong?"

"After you stormed out, Carl, they followed Emma after you."

Carl and Emma exchanged stricken glances, causing Jason to release Sam and step forward. "Tell me that look doesn't mean what I think it does."

"I think they heard us talking about the Business. Emma and I were having a candid conversation out back," Carl admitted, looking guilty and shamefaced.

Sam's grip tightened around Jason's right arm, feeling the scars from the burns under her fingers, as Jason swore violently under his breath. "Do you realize what you're jeopardizing when you talk about that here? K's husband is a lawyer. And not a lawyer like Justus. Justus owes me."

"Jason," Sam breathed frightened, worried about what this could mean, her almond eyes wide with fear.

Jason pulled her close, cradling her against his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. It'll be all right, I promise." Glancing at the two, his eyes hardened slightly, "I want you both to promise that you won't talk about this anymore. Promise me."

"We promise," Emma swore, Carl nodding beside him. "Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't….."

"Don't worry about it. Forget it. Just leave the topic alone, and don't think of it again. Not while we're here."

They nodded, just before Kirsten came into the room. She didn't even notice the tension between the four, smiling at the twins. "How do you like the place so far?"

The twins glanced at each other, before they shrugged. "It's nice, Mrs. Cohen."

"Oh, honey, we're family! Call me Kirsten."

Carl and Emma glanced at Jason for permission. He nodded his agreement, before they looked back at Kirsten, "Thank you, Kirsten."

"It's not a problem. Would you like to go swimming with your siblings?"

"No thank you anyway. I think we're going to unpack and then catch some rest. It's been a long night."

"Funny; that's exactly what Jason and Sam said."

The two looked stricken for a moment, before they cried out, "OH! EW!" Their eyes shone with disgust as the brazen interpretations of that came forth. "That was more than we needed to know. Come on! They're our parents!"

Sam and Jason just laughed as Kirsten looked confused by their reaction to an innocent comment. "Don't worry about it, K. Carl and Emma are your typical teenagers. Parents aren't supposed to take naps together. That's just not done; and if they do, the teens aren't supposed to know about it."

"EVER! Cause that's just gross!" Carl elaborated.

Emma shuddered at the thought of Jason and Sam taking a "nap," as Kirsten laughed in understanding. "My youngest, Seth, would agree with you. He can't stand PDA between Sandy and me. Ryan, my eldest, doesn't seem to mind though."

"Ugh! He must not be around much."

"With soccer, school, homework and visiting Trey? No, not really."

"Trey?" Jason asked, confused. He didn't remember anyone named Trey in the Cohen family, or even in the Nichol or Quartermaine families for that matter.

"Trey is Ryan's older brother. Ryan is my son now, but not that long ago, he had a whole other life and I didn't even know he existed. Ryan's ex-girlfriend, shot Trey when Trey was beating up Ryan a year and a half ago. Trey's still in a coma. Ryan feels guilty about it, placing the blame squarely on his own shoulders, and goes to visit everyday."

Carl and Emma nodded, their eyes taking on that haunted look that Kirsten saw too often in her eldest's eyes and that Sam hated with a passion. Kirsten looked at Jason. "I was hoping you could talk to him."

Jason thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "I don't think so, K."

Kirsten went to protest, to plead, but Sam broke in. "Actually, Carl might be better suited to the task than Jason."

Carl looked surprised, before realizing what they meant. "I thought you said…."

"Just Ryan, Carl. Kirsten already knows about my job; that's why she's asking. Talk about it with just Ryan, and get him to promise not to mention it to anyone else. All right?"

Carl glanced at Emma for encouragement. At his nod, she agreed. "Sure. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Carl. I appreciate it. It's been wearing on him so much. He's probably out back, sitting on the beach."

Carl nodded, heaving a deep breath, before exiting the house and going down the beach path. Ryan sat near the water, his arms wrapped around his knees in an unconscious mimic of Emma's earlier position. His blue eyes were steady and solemn as he watched the waves, a gentle breeze fluttering his blond strands across his forehead. Carl stopped a few paces away, calling, "Hey!"

He turned toward her briefly, taking account of her standing there, before turning back to the ocean with a quiet, "Hey."

"You mind if I join you?"

His head shook from side and side minimally, and Carl plopped into the sand beside him. "So, you're my cousin?"

"Adopted," Ryan said, determined to keep his answers short and brief. She could talk to him, but that didn't mean he was going to talk back.

Carl smiled. She recognized the ploy; she used it all the time on Alan and Edward Quartermaine. "So are Emma and me. Jason's only like 12 years older than we are. Sam's like 9. Emma and I kinda think of them as married older sibs, and vice versa. We'll be 18 in a couple months. You?"

"Eighteen last May."

"Almost 19 then. High school.?"

"Grad."

"College?"

"Newport Community. Don't know which university to attend, UCLA or PCU."

"PCU? Port Charles University?"

"You know it?"

"Our friends, Maxie and Georgie Jones, go there. Emma and I plan to attend in the fall, after school's out. Jason's cousin, Brook Lynn; her boyfriend, Diego AlcazarLucas Spencer; and Jason's other cousin, Dillon Quartermaine attend there too."

Ryan nodded, silent, and Carl decided to ditch the small talk. "I heard about Trey. I'm sorry."

Ryan glanced at her, nodding again. "Thank you."

"You heard Emma and me today, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I guessed what you were talking about. The Mob."

"Yeah. You want to talk?"

"No."

Carl nodded once, taking a deep breath to steady her temper. She was only trying to help, but hell-in-a-hand-basket if he wasn't trying to make it difficult for her. Taking another deep breath, she took another tactic. "When I was 14, my father made me give up archery. And gymnastics. I thought my world was falling around my ears."

Ryan didn't speak, but he seemed to be listening to her, at least. Carl continued, "He slapped a gun in mine and Emma's hands, gave us orders on who to kill and that was my life. I was good at it, too. The weight of a gun was negligent in my hands, and I was a very accurate shot. The first man I killed was a guy by the name of Andreas Dante. He was Italian, and he was sending threatening letters to my father. He was trying to move in on Dad's territory. I can still see his face, the face I saw when he lay dying, at night, when I'm sleeping. I tell myself over and over again, that I was only protecting my family. The people I love. But the guilt never goes away."

Ryan turned to look at her, his blue eyes shining in the vibrant light of pre-sunset. "Will it ever?"

"No. But eventually, it starts to fade. And pretty soon, you stop thinking that every tall, dark and handsome man you see, isf his specter haunting you. And then, you start to see the good things in life again. And eventually, the nightmares start to go away. And when they come again, they're not as scary as you remember. And you start to forget. I promise, Ryan. It seems like your world is falling down around your ears. But it'll get better. I know from firsthand experience."

Ryan nodded, his eyes turning back to the ocean. "I didn't shoot him."

"I know. Your ex did. But she must be feeling exactly what you're feeling, if not more, because she was the hand on the trigger. You have to let it go. The longer you dwell on it, the harder it'll be to forgive yourself. And until Trey can forgive you, forgiving yourself is the next best thing."

"And if Trey can't ever forgive me? If he stays in a com…." he trailed off, hating the sound of that word, before trying again, "….a coma for the rest of his life and never wakes up?"

"Then you'll have to deal with that, and move on. I know that sounds harsh, but the world doesn't have a pause button. You can't make it stop, just because you can't handle what's been done. And it doesn't have a rewind button. So you can't change the past either. You can only accept what's happened and try to move forward."

"Have you?"

Carl nodded, "Jason and Sam gave Emma and me the opportunity to try and be teenagers again. Jason paid for an archery range on the roof of our apartment building. And I attend a gym, and have a private trainer, who is worth more money that I would see in a year. And Carl Emma got his cars, so that he can race again. I'm moving forward. I remember the dead -I can't ever forget them- but I don't dwell on them. Or I'd go insane."

Ryan nodded, laying his cheek against his folded arms. "Thank you."

"Hey, what are cousins for, right? You want to head back up to the house with me? It's getting late, and I really don't want to try and tackle that thing you call a path in the dark."

Ryan chuckled. "I'll be right up. I just want to try and forgive myself for a moment."

Carl smiled and nodded. "All right. I'm sure Seth'll come to bug you in a second. I just want you to make me a promise."

Ryan looked up at her, intent on whatever she said. "What's that?"

Turning, she started to walkke away. Stopping at his question, she looked back at him with haunted eyes, "Don't tell."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Chapter Nine:

Very early the following morning, sometime after two or three, Querida woke in the room she shared with Ivory and Montana. Looking around, she got frightened. Getting out of bed, she scampered from the room. The hallway looked unfamiliar to her and she ran from room to room. She dashed in and out of all the rooms, her tears dripping silently down her cheeks. Carl heard her and came out of her room, looking at her littlest sister curiously. "Q? What's wrong?"

"Da," the little girl sobbed, holding up her arms for Carl.

Carl sighed, scooping up the little girl and jogging down the stairs. Going out the kitchen door, she moved toward the pool house. Setting her down, she pushed open the door. "Go on."

Querida didn't need any further prodding, dashing on her tiny legs for the occupied bed. Sam lay against Jason, her arm thrown across his midsection. They still slept, though their peace was ruined the instant Sam felt a tiny body start to wiggle its way under the covers. Opening her eyes, she blinked in surprise at the sight of her youngest daughter. "Querida? What's wrong, baby?"

"Mommy, I'm scared," she whimpered, tears filling her eyes.

Sam smiled, leaning over and pulling the little girl into her arms. Laying the child on Jason's chest, she smiled as Jason's arm automatically came up to trap her there. Sam pulled up the blankets over Querida's tiny body, before returning to her position. Closing her eyes, she said a silent thanks to whatever God that was listening that she and Jason had crawled into bed and fallen promptly to sleep. Jason's free hand came up, threading through her hair gently. "I love you, Samantha Jane Morgan," he murmured, sounding as though he was still half-asleep. "You too, _mariposa_."

Querida's thumb fitted itself into her mouth and she sighed, falling asleep with her head resting directly over her daddy's heart. "Love you, Da."

Jason's eyes fluttered open. Somehow, his unconscious self had thought that he'd only dreamed Querida's arrival in their bed. Sam smiled as he looked down at the little girl curled up and sleeping on his chest. "When did she come in?" he whispered, his arm tightening gently around the tiny body.

"Just a few seconds ago. She was scared. I think Carl brought her," Sam explained in a whisper, smiling up at her husband. "Can you believe she's ours?"

"Thank you, Sam."

Sam looked up at him. "You're welcome. Once again, I don't know for what. But you, Jason Morgan, are very welcome."

"Thank you for loving us," he murmured, the arm around her coming up so that his hand could rest gently on her head. Leaning over slightly, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't know what we'd do without you. You're Carl's faith. Emma's constant. Querida's Mommy. Ivory's confidante. Montana's savior. And my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jason. I told you once, I'll tell you a million times. I am completely selfish where you are concerned. I can't imagine my life without you, or our children. I'm never leaving. Nothing will take me from you. I promise."

Jason sighed, before curling her pliant curves against his cast-iron angles. "Go to sleep, Sam. I'll see you in the morning."

"And every morning after," Sam promised, kissing his scarred shoulder before cuddling close and falling to sleep.

Jason stayed up for a second more, just watching his girls sleep, before mumbling a silent prayer of thanksgiving that they were his. And always would be.

Later on that morning, the Morgan family joined the Cohen family for breakfast at the table. It was simple fare; cereal for the teens, bagels & fruit for the adults and yogurts for the babies. Jason's phone, placed into his back pocket, started to ring. Sam heaved a deep sigh, as Jason shifted to pull it out. Checking the Caller ID, he frowned. Leaning over, he murmured, "I have to take this."

Sam nodded, lifting her lips for his kiss. "All right."

Jason answered the call with a terse, "Morgan," as he moved out onto the back porch.

Carl and Emma watched their foster father shout at the person on the other end, before hanging up and nearly throwing it into to the concrete. Turning toward the ocean behind the house, he crossed his arms and fumed for a second. Then, lifting his phone, he looked at it for a moment, before coming back into the house. Sam didn't even look up from where she was feeding Querida. "I bet I can name this tune in one note. Carly's got herself into some mess, and is demanding that you go back to PC to get her out of it."

Jason held out his hand. "Come with me."

Sam looked up, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Come with me."

"Come with you where?" she asked, before Jason leaned over and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of her chair and toward the backdoor. "Jason!"

Jason pulled her unrelentingly toward the back wall, before stopping. Sam looked up at him confused. "What's wrong? What did she say?"

"Nothing. I need a witness."

"To what?" Sam asked confused, before her eyes widened as Jason drew back his right arm and threw the phone as hard as he could toward the ocean. The phone turned end over end, before finally splashing into the water and disappearing from sight. Her mouth was slack and she stared in shock at the last place she'd seen the phone. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"You just threw your phone into the Pacific OCEAN! Why?"

Jason took both of her hands in his and looked down into her eyes. "I told you once that you were first. That I was committed to building a life with you. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. It was one of the happiest days of my life. Why?"

"You and I are on vacation. That means I'm not going to run and save Carly. Not until I get back. You and our family are first. We need this. And I'm not giving her an avenue into destroying it. Samantha Jane, I **_love_** you!"

Sam smiled up at him, before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. "I love you. Jason Morgan, I love you!" she giggled, kissing him again. "You threw your phone into the ocean!" she laughed, throwing her arms around him as he lifted her off her feet and swung her around. "That will always be the most romantic gesture you have ever paid me."

Jason smiled at her happiness, pulling her up for a kiss. Breaking apart, they watched the ocean for a second. Finally Jason spoke. "I'm going to regret that later, aren't I?"

"Probably tomorrow. But you won't tonight."

Jason looked down at his wife and grinned. "Do I have your word on that?"

"We'll lock the door, and tell Carl to keep Q."

Jason smiled, kissing her forehead, before returning toward the dining room hand in hand. Carl and Emma were smiling. "Have a problem with your phone, Jason?"

"Nope. Just needed to unload some baggage."

"Jason, you threw your phone into the ocean. Sonny is gonna kill you. And so is Carly, when she realizes that you're ignoring her."

"I don't care. I'm on vacation. Let them get mad. I'll deal with it when we're back in Port Charles. However, at the moment, I'm in California, with my family. And that's all that matters. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Disneyland!" the twins, and children shouted, laughing happily.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me you're joking."

They all shook their heads, even Sam shaking her head. "Come on, Jason. Please?" Sam begged, turning on her best pair of puppy eyes, as well as her earnest, pleading face.

Jason crumbled to the superior might of his wife's begging. "You owe me for this."

The children and Sam laughed, lunging from their chairs and tackling Jason, knocking both him and the chair he was sitting in over. All seven of them laughed as Jason kissed each of their heads. "All right! Get off! Kirsten probably thinks we're insane!"

The children crawled off, but Sam stayed where she was, lying across his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she murmured, "I am insane. I am insanely in love with you."

Jason wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her lips down to his. "The same applies."

Carl rolled her eyes. "This is gross. Could the parental units find a room, please?"

Jason didn't even break contact with his wife's lips. Rolling, he stood and then lifted Sam into his arms. Walking through the backdoor, he headed across the patio and to the pool house, his lips never leaving Sam's. The door was kicked shut behind them and the blinds dropped before Carl and Emma both groaned. "Oh gross!"

Emma spoke first, "Well, in all fairness, we told them to find a room."

Ryan looked up. "Are they always like that?"

"Worse! They've been newlyweds since before they were married. They didn't need a piece of paper to know they were married. He finally did it to shut Carly up. And to get her to stop trying to pay off Sam to leave town."

"Carly?" Kirsten asked curiously. "Is this the Carly I think it is? Jason's best friend, Carly? Corinthos? Or whatever?"

"Carly Corinthos-Alcazar, to be exact. Yeah. She's chased off every woman he's been with. She thought she could chase off Sam, but Sam isn't scared of her. Not like the others. And the only reason Carly liked having Courtney married to Jason is because Courtney was easy to control, and Carly still came first in Jason's life. She doesn't anymore. As that display so accurately attested."

"Will she ever stop trying to control him?"

"One way or another," Carl muttered, the words sounding ominous.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: I'm back. I hope you guys are still reading this.

Chapter Ten:

The next six days were filled with all kinds of fun. Ryan and Seth kidnapped the twins several times, taking them to all the teenage hang-outs, leaving Sam and Jason with the younger children. Jason conceded to not only Disneyland, but to Knott's Berry Farm, Sea World, Six Flags and Universal Studios. The trip to Sea World was an overnighter, seeing as they had to head down to San Diego from Newport Beach. Sam could not help watching her husband interact with their children.

At Disneyland, his Daddy's Girls wanted Princess dresses. Jason had only smiled, doling out the cash for a Cinderella dress for Ivory and a Snow White dress for Querida, while Montana got to deck himself all out as Peter Pan. The twins were more than happy with baseball caps, Carl's with Dopey and Emma's with Goofy. Jason could be heard to mutter, as he paid for them, that the character choices were appropriate. Carl and Emma had only ganged up on him, the three laughing happily.

At Knott's Berry Farm, Sam shipped a whole crate of spreads -blackberry jam, strawberry jam, orange marmalade, grape jam- back to their penthouse, while the children went on every ride they were allowed. Universal Studios was more of a bonding thing for Jason and the twins, the three leaving Sam with the younger ones all day. Six Flags had been a day for the two adults, the twins and their cousins, Ryan and Seth, with the youngest three left in Newport with Kirsten.

The night before they left for Sea World, Kirsten was throwing a party at her house for the investors of the Newport Group. As guests, Kirsten wanted Jason and his family to attend so that she could introduce them around. Sam took Carl and the girls shopping for suitable clothing, and then came home to find her husband adamant about not going. "Jason!" she scolded, appearing in the pool house.

"I hate parties! Sam, I hate Newport parties more than I hate Quartermaine parties!" he argued.

"Kirsten's your cousin. And she wants you to be there. Please? It was very kind of her to offer her house to us. The least we can do is attend her party. "

Jason sighed, nodding. "Can I at least wear my jeans?"

"Jason! It's a party! That means you get dressed up."

"No! I changed my mind, no. I'm not going."

Carl leaned back against the doorframe. "If I have to dress up and go, Jason, you have to dress up and go."

Jason glared at his daughter, getting a roguish smirk for his trouble. "Oh really, and what are you wearing?"

"A pair of nice slacks and a dress shirt. I refused to wear a dress if I didn't have to."

Jason turned to look at Sam. "I hate getting dressed up."

"I know, Jason. But honestly, it's just a pair of slacks, a button-down, and a suit coat. It's not going to kill you. I won't even make you wear a tie."

Jason glowered, before plopping down onto the bed in a sulk. Carl chuckled, "I totally commiserate, Jason. Trust me."

Jason smiled slightly. "How did you react to Sam grabbing dresses off the rack?"

Emma smirked, "I think the reaction was something along the lines of 'Oh hell no!' or something to that effect."

Jason shrugged, before standing and holding out his arms. "All right, beauty queen, do your worst."

Sam grinned, lunging into her husband's arms and kissing him lightly. "I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too. The things I do for you," he teased, his eyes sparkling with love and admiration for her.

Sam giggled and ran for the bags she'd dropped on the floor. She grabbed out a pair of black slacks and matching sport coat, before tossing the pants at him. "Go change into those pants. I want to make sure they fit. I have two other sizes in case I guessed wrong."

Jason grumbled good-naturedly, before disappearing into the bathroom. Sam turned to the twins, giving them both a mock-scowl. "And what are the two of you still doing here? Go on! Shoo!"

They both laughed, before dashing from the pool house and into the main house. They were still laughing together as they encountered Seth and Summer making out in front of Seth's room, Seth backed against the wall by an obviously in-control Summer. Carl chuckled and shielded her eyes with her hand, joking, "Get a room!"

Emma only laughed, following his sister into their room. The two dressed and came out to find Jason in the kitchen, fidgeting at the cuffs of his jacket. "Looking good, Daddy-o," Carl teased, coming over and brushing imaginary lint off his shoulders.

Jason glared at her. "Push it further, Carl, and see how long you're grounded."

Carl laughed, "Sorry Jason. You okay?"

"The things I do for that woman. I hope she appreciates this."

"Oh, I do," came her voice, low and sultry from the doorway.

Jason and the twins turned to look at her, Jason staring at the beauty standing there. "My God," he muttered, coming closer to her.

Sam wore a black lace-up corset, adorned with crimson laces, over a scarlet and black Spanish-style skirt. The hem was asymmetrical, one side dragging on the ground while the other was pulled up over her knee and tied there with a ruby red rosette. Spiked, strappy heels wrapped up her ankles, the black the perfect foil for her darkly tanned skin. Her hair had been pulled back with an antique Spanish comb, a red rose behind her ear drawing attention to her stunningly made up eyes and ruby lips. Long earrings dangled seductively from her lobes, the bobs at the end brushing over her shoulders. "What do you think?" she asked, the tone of her voice filled with the promise of late-night entertainment.

Jason's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her taut against his body. Her long-lashed eyes looked up at him seductively, the golden flecks in the mascara bringing out the honeyed-amber of her eyes. "You are a vision. My god, what did I do to deserve you?" he asked, one finger running carefully down her cheek over where her bruise was, carefully hidden by makeup.

"I ask myself the same question," Sam replied, her eyes slipping closed as the two exchanged a tender kiss.

And for once, neither of the twins made a fuss, only rolling their eyes at the PDA and turning their backs to give the newlyweds some privacy. Finally, Carl couldn't stand it anymore. "Are you two done?"

Jason broke away for only a moment, his eyes locked on Sam's as he murmured, "Carl, go find someone else to annoy."

Carl and Emma exchanged amused glances, before moving out of the kitchen. As they passed Kirsten on her way into the kitchen, Emma reached out and touched her arm with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't go in there, if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Trust us," Carl rejoined, before leaving the woman behind.

Kirsten moved toward the door, smiling at the sight of them there. Though they weren't kissing anymore, it was obviously an intimate moment. Jason's good arm was around her waist, holding her tightly to him, as his other hand stroked tenderly over her cheek. Their eyes were locked on each other and it appeared as though nothing short of an earth-shattering occurrence would separate the two. Kirsten stopped and then backed out, careful not to make any noise that could disturb the two lovebirds. A smile adorned her lips at the happiness in her cousin's eyes.

Later that night, Sam was standing with Carl and Ryan, watching the two interact. They bickered, teased, argued and joked with each other, all in the space of about a minute. Sam hid her smile behind her wineglass, eyes searching through the crowd for the elusive form of her husband. Kirsten had dragged him away and Sam had not seen him since. She found him in what looked to be an agonizing conversation between Seth, Sandy and Seth's girlfriend, Summer Roberts. Taking another sip of her wine, she excused herself from the company of both teenagers and slipped into the crowd. Adopting a slightly drunk persona, she stumbled over to Jason and threw herself into his arms. Jason grabbed her around the waist, sounding concerned, "Sam?"

She giggled drunkenly, her eyes locked on Jason's. She knew that Jason would be able to see right through her con, but she was hoping that no one else would. Jason's lips curved into a sly smile. Her eyes were completely sober, despite her flawless acting skills. Playing along, he cupped her face in his hands and asked fondly, "Did you imbibe a bit too much champagne, my lovely bride?"

"No!" she insisted, sounding horrified. "I promised, Jason. No more champagne." When she gave a very convincing hiccup, Jason nearly lost it. Sam continued, undeterred. "Though Kirsten's taste in Merlot is exquisite."

Jason's thumb stroked gently against her cheek. "All right, love, I think it's time to get you into bed."

Her eyes flared and Sam practically purred, "Only if you're with me."

Jason smiled gently and scooped her up into his arms. "Well, someone's gotta keep you outta too much trouble."

Sam giggled again, laying her head on his shoulder. Jason excused himself briskly from his companions, before striding away. Emma approached his sister, speaking loud enough for only her and Ryan to hear. "Anyone else think that Sam deserves an Oscar for that performance?"

The two twins clinked glasses in agreement with each other, before Carl giggled girlishly into her soda glass. Ryan cocked an eyebrow, watching her quizzically as he took a sip of his Sprite. Carl noticed the look and shook her head. "It's nothing, Ryan. That escape, however, was nicely played. On both sides."

"Played?" Ryan asked, before pointing out delicately, "Sam was drunk."

"No she wasn't. She was trying to rescue Jason from the party and procured herself a reward in the process," Emma laughed. "Sam was a con artist before she met Jason. And that was the perfect con. It was simple, but effective."

At that moment, Jason was disappearing into the pool house with a suddenly stone-cold sober Sam in the cradle of his arms. As he shut and locked the doors, Sam dashed about to close the blinds. When they were alone and shielded from prying eyes, Sam folded her hands behind her back and leaned against the wall. Her head cocked to the side and Jason could see the mischief in her eyes. "Hola señor," she teased, her voice husky and sexy, and her accent flawless.

Jason smiled at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Señora," he replied, with a tiny bow of his head.

Turning a quick circle, Sam looked back at him over her shoulder. "Well, how do you like my dress?"

"It's gorgeous on you," he confessed, before his voice lowered into a deep, sexy whisper that he knew drove Sam to distraction, "but it'd be better off."

Sam and Jason lunged at each other as Sam murmured, "You read my mind."

Jason's fingers were nimble on the laces of her corset as Sam's fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt. Shoving the jacket to the floor, she wrenched his shirt from his slacks before discarding that as well. Jason's lips captured hers as her fingers trailed down his chest and over his belly, her nails applying just enough pressure to drive him nuts. Her corset followed his shirt and jacket to the floor, before being chased by his belt, her hair-comb and both of their shoes. Walking her backwards to the bed, his fingers trailed up her bared thigh, before his free hand fumbled with the zipper at the side.

Her skirt flounced to the floor, seconds before he gently shoved her sprawling across the king-sized bed. "Thank you," Jason murmured, working on the fastenings of his slacks, before climbing onto the bed next to her.

"For what?" Sam asked quietly, her right hand reaching up to tangle itself in his hair.

"Rescuing me from Seth's unceasing chatter. Well, from the party, period."

"Well, it was mostly selfish, I promise. I've been wanting to get you naked since I walked into the kitchen this evening."

Jason's fingers danced over his wife's flesh as he whispered against her lips. "I know the feeling."

Sam raised her arms above her head, gripping the bottom of the headboard in a decidedly submissive motion, a playful spark dancing like mischief in her eyes. "Take me, Jason. I'm yours."

Jason couldn't resist the urge to ravage the pliant form of his wife, leaning forward to capture her mouth. Later that night, Jason and Sam laid in their bed, listening to the sound of mindless chatter outside the pool house on the patio. Sam's head rested on Jason's bad shoulder, her fingers dancing lazily over the scars across both his chest and shoulder, as well as down his good, right arm. The arm she cuddled under was lying carefully across her back, his fingers playing with the long, silky tresses of her hair. "Are you happy, Sam?" came his quiet question in the dark.

Her head tilted back and her chocolate eyes glittered up at him, even through the gloom. "Of course I'm happy, Jason. I have you. Carl and Emma. Our children. A home. I couldn't be happier." Going up onto her elbow, she looked deeply into his eyes. "Why?"

Jason's eyes were troubled as he asked her, "If I asked you to leave and to take our children with you, for your own safety, would you go?"

"Depends."

Jason's voice was surprised as he asked, "On what?"

"I will never leave you, Jason. NEVER! And I don't want to hear about it again. However, if you felt the children and I were in danger, I'd take them to Wyndemere to stay with Emily and Nikolas, before returning promptly to your side. I love you, Jason. And loving you means standing by you. Regardless of circumstances and disregarding the cost."

Jason nodded against her head. "I'm sorry, Sam. I really don't want you to leave. I'm just worried about Vera Cruz."

"So am I. But we'll face whatever comes together. Get some sleep. We have to go to Sea World tomorrow, with three very rambunctious children, and it's been a long day. Okay?"

Jason sighed, closing his eyes. Right before he fell asleep, he felt Sam press a kiss to the skin over his heart and heard her whisper, "I told you, you wouldn't regret it."

Jason allowed a sleepy smile before drifting off. Sam snuggled close, and followed only minutes later.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry about the wait people. I have been working on other stuff. Let me know what you all think, okay? Thanks to those of you who are continuing to read. :)

Chapter Eleven:

Sea World resulted in all of the girls coming out with stuffed animals as taller or taller than them, even Sam. Jason had bought Sam a huge sea otter, while Carl got a shark, Ivory got a dolphin and Querida received what she insisted was a "Shamu". Nothing could be said to dissuade her. Montana insisted, however, that his gift was the best of all. Jason had bought the boy a pair of remote controlled sharks -a hammerhead and a great white- which Montana was already looking forward to scaring his sisters with. Emma had walked out with a simple sweatshirt, the Sea World logo and a picture of Shamu on the front right shoulder. It was a good day.

The day they got back from San Diego was a lazy day. Jason took their youngest children out for ice cream, while Carl and Emma were dragged by Ryan, Seth and Seth's girlfriend, Summer Roberts, to the beach. Sam was enjoying the peace and quiet no children afforded her, lying sprawled on the living room couch. Sandy came in, looking agitated and holding a sheaf of computer paper. He paced back and forth in front of her for a moment, causing Sam to look up in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second?"

Sam grabbed her bookmark, slipped it into her place and closed the book, all the while watching Sandy walk to and fro. "What's up Sandy? You look upset."

Sandy handed the papers to Sam. "As your cousin by marriage, there is something that I found out yesterday that I have to tell you."

Sam completely disregarded the papers in her hand, continuing to meet Sandy's eyes. "What?"

"Your husband is a hired killer."

Sam sprang to her feet, worried about how Sandy had found out and what he was going to do with the knowledge. "How do you know?"

"Your husband, Jason, he works for a mob boss in Port Charles, New York, named….."

Sam waved a hand, brushing away the comment as she finished his thought for him. "Sonny Corinthos."

"Right. How did you know?"

"I know about Jason's job. I've always known. Before I was Jason's girlfriend, I was Sonny's mistress. Jason was charged with protecting me and my unborn baby. That's how we met. He was going to marry me to protect Sonny's family, and raise my daughter as his own."

Sandy stared at the woman before him. This was not the reaction he had expected. "You know?"

"Of course I know. Jason doesn't lie to me. I have joined him on several of his assignments. I've been his sounding board when he needed one. I've been his backup, when no one else would be. His job description is what the Mob calls an 'Enforcer' and that's okay with me."

"That's okay with you? You continue to love him? The man is a murderer!" Sandy shouted in horror.

"No! Jason's a good man! He loves me, and I love him. Our kids adore him. He's a good father, and a better husband than I deserve."

Jason's voice came from the doorway. "Sam, you deserve a lot better than me. I'm just grateful you're still with me."

Both occupants of the living room whirled, staring at Jason's stoic form standing there. His good hand gripped the strap of his sling, tugging on it in an attempt to keep his temper. Jason smiled at his wife, the gesture not reaching his icy eyes. "I think I've told you before. It's cute that you defend me, but you really don't have to."

Sam shook her head, starting to cry at the pain in his eyes. "I want to Jason. You're not alone anymore, I've told you that too."

Jason leaned down, kissing her forehead. Sam lunged around the couch and into Jason's embrace. He wrapped his free arm tightly around her, his fingers dancing in invisible patterns across the bare skin of her shoulders and upper back while she cried against him. His eyes never left Sandy's, the piercing blue icy and freezing the older man to the core. "How did you find out?" Jason asked quietly.

"Your name, Sonny Corinthos and Port Charles, NY. Search engines will tell you anything you want to know. You've never been convicted, but you have countless arrests."

The teenagers had returned to the house moments before and had entered the living room, with the intent to practice their Playstation skills, just in time to hear that last statement. Emma and Carl froze at the comment, before they moved to stand with their parents. Emma stood to Jason's left, his arms crossed over his chest. Carl was turned into his right side, her right arm draped up and over his shoulder, her fingers drumming furiously on the sinew of his shoulder. Sam turned from Jason's chest, though she remained in her spot under his right arm, her eyes fixed on Sandy's. The four were a solid unit, and not a little menacing.

Jason allowed the corner of his lips to curve into a sinister smile as Sandy visibly swallowed uneasily. "Port Charles isn't Newport Beach. The arrests don't matter much in my world. The money matters in my world. And I have a lot of it."

Sam looked up at Jason, her eyes shining with love and pride. "Jason, do you want to go home?"

He continued to watch Sandy, apparently thinking it over, before finally nodding. The twins stepped forward, immediately protesting the decision. Vacation wasn't over yet. Jason's voice was glacial as he spoke. "Enough!"

It wasn't shouted or yelled. Spoken quietly, the sound proved more effective than any scream or cry. They subsided immediately. Jason glanced at them once. "We're going home. End of discussion. Go pack your bags."

The twins glared murderously at Sandy, before scraping past him and going to do as told. Jason looked down at Sam. "Go on to the pool house. I'll be right behind you."

Sam went up onto her tiptoes, her hand cupping the side of his face as she pressed her lips to his. Her fingertips danced over the scar on his cheekbone, before she drew back. "I love you, Jason," she murmured, her eyes searching his.

He allowed her to see a smile in his eyes. "I love you, Samantha Jane," he murmured in return, before pushing her gently toward the double doors.

Sam scampered quickly from the room, dancing uneasily past Sandy. Jason glanced at Ryan and Seth, "Get out."

Seth didn't need to be told twice in that tone of voice, though Ryan only took a step back and out of Jason's visual range and thoughts. Jason's eyes met Sandy's, leaving the other man feeling as though he'd been burned. "I hope you're happy with yourself. All I wanted for her was a week -a honeymoon- where the Mob stayed in New York. Thank you for ruining this for her. If I were you, I'd forget what you've learned. K's husband or not, I can make your life very unpleasant. Don't hurt Sam, or my family, or I will take you out."

"Is that a threat?"

"No," Jason replied, blue eyes meeting brown, "that's a promise."

Shoving past the man, Jason stalked furiously toward the pool house. Sam was there, waiting for him to both give and receive comfort. Ryan left a bewildered Sandy standing there, leaving the living room and heading for the room he was sharing with Seth.

After Carl had packed her stuff, she left Emma to pack up their siblings' stuff and went in search of Ryan. She had a beef to pick at with him. She found him in Seth's room, arguing with his foster brother. Glancing at Seth, she ordered, "Get out."

Seth balked at being ordered around in his own room, but one look at her eyes shut him up. "Now," she hissed.

Seeing the ice-cold fury in her eyes, he didn't quibble further and dashed from the room. "You told!" she accused the older boy, rounding on him furiously.

Ryan shook his head solidly. "I didn't tell anybody what you told me, Carl. I swear. It wasn't my place to tell anybody. You told me about Dante to help me when I was struggling with what happened to Trey. I wouldn't talk about that with anyone but you."

"So how did your dad find out?"

"Sandy's a lawyer. He probably heard some things and went snooping. Carl, you trusted me enough to tell me. Trust me enough to believe me."

Carl looked up into his eyes, seeing the honesty reflecting there. In many ways, Ryan reminded her a lot of Jason. Ryan was quiet, and everyone knew that Sam was the talker in the relationship between her and her enforcer husband. So, when you were forced to learn information in silence, the eyes were the most reliable source. Both Jason and Ryan kept themselves pretty locked up, but their eyes held the gateways to their souls. If you knew how to look. And after studying Jason for so long, Carl knew how to look.

One of her hands moved up to cup his cheek, their eyes still locked on each other. Somewhere, her fingers recognized the feeling of stubble on his cheeks and the smoothness of his skin under it. Her fingers curled a little around the curve of his jaw, getting a sturdy grip on his face, before pulling him down to her lips. That first clash of tongue stole Carl's breath away. And in the back of her mind a tiny voice asked, _"Is this how Sam feels when she and Jason kiss? Does she get dizzy like this?"_

Before she could begin to fully examine these questions, they flitted away and her whole concentration became absorbed with kissing him.

Seth had stayed in the hallway outside his room, hoping to eavesdrop. He knew that Ryan knew a lot more about the Morgans than he was telling and he was determined to know what that was. At the sound of complete silence, Seth nudged open the door a bit. At the end of the hallway leading into his room, stood one Ryan Atwood, arms wrapped tightly around one Carlotta Morgan, kissing her like she was the oxygen his starving lungs so desperately needed.

Turning tail, Seth ran.

Breaking away from Ryan's lips, Carl scrambled backwards. Out of the reach of his drugging touch and his intoxicating kiss. Both teens heaved in air as they watched each other. Ryan's eyes seemed very blue in his flushed features, while Carl's eyes were wide against her sudden paleness. The slam of a downstairs door broke them from their reverie. Realizing what had just happened, Carl ran.

She ran and left Ryan standing there, staring at where she had once stood.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: Sorry for the wait everybody. Missed you all like nuts! Let me know what you think!

Chapter Twelve:

Carl joined Emma in their younger siblings' rooms, helping him throw clothes and toys into their suitcases. "The sooner we're gone, the better off we'll all be," she muttered under her breath, trying to forget the taste of Ryan's lips.

Emma smiled. He'd seen Seth run past and had gone to investigate, getting an eyeful of his sister in their cousin's arms. Well, technically, adopted second-cousin's arms. "You mean the better off 'you'll' be."

Carl's eyes flashed to where her brother stood, pulling Querida's play dresses from the dresser, before looking back down at the dresses that she was folding. "I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped.

One of Emma's hands came up and cupped her cheek, holding her still, allowing him to press a kiss to her cheek. Carl's eyes turned to look into Emma's, both of them standing inches away from each other for a moment. "I know you don't," he mumbled. Carl let her eyes slip closed as she leaned into his arms. He held her gently, his fingers playing through her hair. Since getting out of the Mob, Carl had become a beautiful woman. Personally, Emma would have labeled Ryan either stupid or blind if he hadn't noticed. "Everything'll work out, babygirl. I promise."

Carl nodded, pulling away and brushing away the single tears on her cheeks. "Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome. Come on; we gotta hurry. Jason wants outta here. Like, twenty minutes ago."

An hour later, the Morgan family tossed their suitcases into Emma's trunk. Emma pulled on his driving gloves, watching the interaction between Carl and Ryan. Kirsten stood in the doorway, with Ryan leaning back against the doorjamb beside her. She could tell that something had happened between her oldest son and Jason's oldest daughter. The two had grown close during the Morgan's vacation, and now they couldn't even look at each other. So, either they'd fought or they'd kissed. Knowing Ryan, Kirsten was banking on the latter. Carl slipped into her jacket and pulled on her gloves, keeping her eyes focused on her task and not the blond boy on the front stoop. "Thank you, Mrs. Cohen, for letting us stay here. It was a wonderful vacation."

"You're welcome sweetie. I hope you guys come back."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Carl reassured the woman, before turning toward Ryan. She knew that looking at him would be a big mistake, but she couldn't leave without looking into his eyes one last time. Sky clashed with earth, and she couldn't barely speak. Finally, she managed a faint, "Bye Ryan."

"Bye Carl," he mumbled, eyes sad as they watched her climb onto her motorcycle, rev the engine once and roar away from the house. Emma nodded once at the two, giving Ryan a small, reassuring smile, before sliding through the window into his Viper and racing off after her. Sam helped the younger children get settled in the limousine Kirsten was lending them, as Jason approached his bewildered cousin. She pulled the younger of the two close, hugging him tightly. Her eyes scrunched closed and she asked quietly, "Why Jase? You weren't supposed to leave for days."

"Ask your husband, K. We have to leave. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

She nodded, tightening her hug around his waist. "You too, cousin. I'll talk to you soon?"

He nodded. "I'd like that. See ya, K. It was a blast while it lasted."

She nodded and released him. Turning, he swung his leg over the Harley. As he turned the key, his petite wife climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Bye, Kirsten. Ryan."

Ryan nodded once, before turning on his heel and going back inside, leaving Kirsten standing there alone. Jason waved at her, before the bike followed the limo away from the house and out of her life again.

Taking one last look at their backs, Kirsten went to find Sandy. She found him with Seth, both of them badgering her silent eldest to tell them what he knew. "What is going on in here?" she demanded, coming further into the room.

Only Ryan showed relief at her arrival. Unconsciously, she put herself between him and the other two. "I asked a question. I'd like an answer."

"Your precious cousin, Jason, is a killer!" Sandy burst out.

Kirsten only nodded solemnly. "I know."

Again Sandy was thrown off kilter by the reaction of one of the women who loved Jason Morgan. "You WHAT?" both he and Seth exploded.

"Jason is the enforcer for the Corinthos organization. It's a Quartermaine family secret."

"He kills people for a living," Sandy emphasized, confused by his wife's easygoing reaction to the news.

"He will do anything to protect his family. Jason's loyal like that."

"You said yourself that he hates the Quartermaines."

"Sonny, Carly and their sons became his family after the accident. The only Quartermaines he gets along with are his sister, Emily, and their mother, Monica. Everyone else won't even call him by his name. He died the instant AJ wrapped his car around the tree that took Jason's memory."

"He kills, Kirsten. How are you defending him?"

"He's family. And he's a good man. His job is negligible after that. I turn a blind eye and love him anyway. Just like Sam does. Just like Aunt Monica and Cousin Emily do."

"You're all delusional. How do you know he won't eventually turn on Sam? Or worse, on their children?"

"Jason would never do that! He loves his kids and he needs Sam more than I think he even realizes."

Ryan had been silent throughout the conversation, though he spoke up now. "Sam is Jason's heaven. Jason is Sam's shelter. It's the reason they work so well," he commented quietly.

Seth whirled on his older brother. "And you know more than you're telling!"

Ryan cocked a sardonic brow. "I always know more than I'm telling."

Kirsten fought to hide a smile. Though it had been meant to frustrate Seth, it was more than accurate. Seth looked mildly affronted and then switched to begging. "Come on, Ry."

"Carl told me what she told me in confidence. That means, 'don't tell anyone'."

Seeing that he wasn't going to get his desired result, Seth pouted. Kirsten looked between the three and shook her head. "My cousin is gone. Leave it at that. Ryan, why don't you move your stuff back into the pool house?"

Ryan's eyes flashed relief at her, before he retreated discreetly from the room. Kirsten turned toward her husband, eyes narrowed. "Leave them alone, Sandy. Ryan too. The Morgans are good people. Don't go looking for trouble."

Sandy moved to protest but his wife was already gone. She found Ryan in the pool house, unpacking his duffel. "You okay, honey?" Ryan looked at her and shook his head. Kirsten, concerned, came over to sit beside him as he dropped heavily onto the bed. "What's bothering you, sweetie?"

"I kissed Carl," Ryan confessed, flopping back onto his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Kirsten leaned back onto her elbows, as she lay beside him. Lately, these kind of mother-to-son conversations had been picking up with greater frequency, as the two were at last comfortable with their easy intimacy. "Tell me everything, sweetie."

"She told me about her first kill. An Italian named Andreas Dante. It helped, you know, to have someone able to suffer with me, the way I suffered about Trey. And when Sandy confronted Sam about Jason, her first thought was that I'd told him about Dante."

"Understandable. You and I, Ryan, are the only ones who know what the Morgans are capable of. Individually, Jason and Sam are pretty dangerous. And you know it to look at them; they carry that sense of risk and excitement wherever they go. But when they're together? Those two are lethal and invincible. I have no doubt that their twins are just as treacherous as their parents. Carl especially."

Ryan rolled onto his side to look at Kirsten, tucking his arms under his head. "She's toxic, Kirsten. But she's also funny and sweet and sensitive and sexy…..and in a lot of ways, she reminds me of Theresa. But I never wanted Theresa the way I wanted Carl. Why?"

"I don't know, honey. Maybe, it's because there's something Carl _is_ that Theresa will _never_ be."

"What is that?"

"Theresa was safe. You've known each other since you were very young. Carl, on the other hand, is anything but safe. You said yourself, she's toxic and not a little dangerous. She's also volatile, unpredictable and a little bit of a loose cannon. Tack on a case of mild insanity and it makes sense that you're crazy about her." Kirsten paused, before heaving a deep sigh. "I see a lot of you in her. And vice versa."

"How do you mean?"

"Both of you are trying so hard to be model teenagers for parents who aren't your own and who you feel you owe enough that you have to be good. But some part of you, Ryan -some part of you both- is screaming to get out, let loose and be allowed to be bad."

Ryan sighed, before rolling onto his back with a sigh, "So….can I go to college out of state?"

"Absolutely. PCU?"

"Am I that obvious?" he asked with an amused chuckle.

"Only to those of us that have taken the time to practice reading you."

Ryan smiled at her, rolling up onto his elbow to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Kirsten."

"You're welcome honey. Come on; let's go map out cost and expenses before we tell Sandy."

Ryan visibly cringed at the idea of telling his mentor. "Do we have to tell Sandy?"

"Yep. But don't worry about it, Ryan. I'll send you to PCU, with my mother's savings if I have to."

Ryan nodded, ducking his head to his foster mother's kiss.

Meanwhile, Carl was talking with Sam in the bedroom on the Quartermaine jet. Her foster mother hadn't been feeling well since early that morning, long before the whole Sandy encounter, and Jason had practically issued an executive order for her to go and get some rest. Ivory and Montana had insisted on keeping her company, and now both were napping in her arms, curled against her ribs. Carl was telling Sam all about her feelings for the elusive and reclusive Ryan Atwood. "Sam, he's amazing. Not to mention, he's spicy lookin'!"

"Spicy?" Sam laughed, teasing the younger woman.

Carl blushed at the blatantly teenage term. She felt comfortable talking to Sam about this, for one reason. She and Sam both knew that Sam treated her exactly like Jason treated Emily. Sam's feelings for Carl and Emma ran along the lines of her feelings for her brother, Danny, not along the lines of her feelings for Querida or her siblings. The two women had a sisterly relationship and both were content with that. Carl mock-glared at Sam, before challenging, "You don't think Jason's spicy looking?"

"No," Sam replied dryly, "I think Jason's merely hot."

Carl blushed again, the hue of her cheeks turning even rosier. Flopping forward, Carl laid her head on Sam's stomach. "Why do I feel like this, Sam?"

Sam's fingers ran lazily through Carl's hair as she inquired, "Feel like what?"

"Like I'm dizzy. The world started to spin when Ryan kissed me and it hasn't stopped yet."

Sam touched Carl's cheek, bringing her face up to look at her. "You wanna know a secret?" Carl looked puzzled by the question, but nodded anyway. Sam bent down and whispered in her ear, "Neither has mine."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: By the way, I haven't mentioned this before, but there is more of this story posted on a JaSam site called "Trusted Hearts". I don't remember how to get to the site, or even the URL, but if you Google it, it's pretty easy to find. Missed you all like nuts! Let me know what you think!

Chapter Thirteen:

It took Kirsten nearly two weeks to sufficiently hammer out the arrangements for Ryan's attendance at Port Charles University. And at the end of those two weeks, one Ryan Atwood was enrolled at, paid in full for and living at PCU.

It came time to tell Sandy. Kirsten and Ryan managed to corral the Cohen men into the living room, before Ryan shut the door and put his back to it. "What's going on?" Sandy questioned, seeing the nervous expression on Ryan's face.

"Sandy, I chose where I want to attend."

Sandy grinned with happiness and Ryan knew instantly this was going to be hard for him. "That's great, Ryan! So, when do you start to UCLA?"

Ryan sighed, shaking his head, "I'm not attending UCLA."

Sandy stared. "What?"

"I accepted the scholarship from PCU. I enrolled this morning. I leave in three days."

Sandy dropped hard onto the couch, watching his eldest in surprise. Seth was looking back and forth between them, confused. "PCU?" he questioned.

"Port Charles University. It's in New York."

"You're leaving me? AGAIN?" Seth shouted, furious.

Ryan immediately lost his own temper. "Oh please Seth! As soon as break is over, you and Summer are heading back to Berkeley. So don't even talk about who left who! I am not here for your personal amusement."

Kirsten stepped between her sons, trying to avoid a fight. "Seth, this is your brother's choice. He'll be near family and well taken care of."

"Family? We're his family!" Seth shouted, as Sandy's eyes narrowed at Ryan. "You mean Sam and Jason."

It wasn't a question. Ryan cringed. "Yeah."

Seth blew up spectacularly at that bit of information. "You're leaving me for Carl? That little mob-princess that you were kissing!"

"Carl isn't a mob-princess. And how the hell do you know that I kissed her?"

"The day they left? I saw you, Ryan!"

"What were you doing? Spying on me?" Ryan shouted, his eyes narrowed.

"You weren't telling me anything. I had to find out somehow."

Ryan forced himself to calm down, cooling his voice to subzero temperatures. "Carl has almost nothing to do with my choice to leave. Yeah, I like her. I like her a lot. And I'd like to see where a relationship with her might go. But that doesn't mean much in the face of my main reason."

"What reason is that, Ryan? Finally gotten sick of us?" Seth snapped cruelly.

Ryan shook his head sadly. "I have to start to forgive myself for what happened to Trey. And I can't do that when everything that reminds me of what happened is staring me in the face."

Sandy shook his head, "That wasn't your fault, Ryan."

"Like hell it wasn't! If I hadn't gone over there half-cocked, Seth wouldn't have called Marissa and neither one of us would be suffering through this right now," Ryan shouted, everyone in the room watching the flames of his fury flaring in his eyes.

Turning on his heel, Ryan ripped open the double doors at his back, before storming away. Kirsten's eyes were filled with so much disappointment that neither of her men could look at her. "I had hoped for better than this from you both. Ryan is struggling. Let him seek help where he will. Or we might lose him for good."

Turning, she once again left them there to mull over what she'd said.

When Ryan finally calmed down, he was only half-surprised to find himself standing in front of the mansion that Marissa Cooper shared with her parents and little sister, Caitlin. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he moved toward the front door. Marissa opened the door at his knock, eyes widening at the sight of the man standing there. "Ryan. Come on in."

"I'm not staying long, Rissa."

Marissa nodded, stepping out onto the porch with him and closing the door behind her. "You look good, Ryan. What's up? Why did you come here?"

"I'm sorry, Riss. About everything that happened with Trey last year."

"I know, Ryan. It's been hard, but I'm starting to move on."

"Me, too. I'm leaving the OC. I'm going to be attending Port Charles University in New York come spring. I leave in three days."

Marissa nodded, replying, "I leave for Texas A&M tomorrow. I can't stay here anymore."

Ryan nodded back. He knew the feeling. "Good luck with your life, Rissa. I hope you're happy in Texas."

"You too, in New York. No one deserves it more, Ryan. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Riss."

Ryan turned to leave and Marissa called out, "Ryan wait!" Ryan stopped and turned back to look at her. Marissa gave him a small, sad smile. "I never stopped loving you, Ryan."

Ryan smiled sadly, "I didn't either, Rissa. I never will. You ever need me or my help, and I'm there. Just ask the Cohens. They'll get us in touch. Okay?"

Marissa nodded with a soft, "Okay."

Stepping forward, she hugged Ryan tightly. Ryan closed his eyes as he hugged her back. He kissed her temple once, before releasing her and disappearing into the dark. Jimmy Cooper, her father, came out seconds after Ryan had vanished. "Who was that?"

Marissa gave her father a teary smile. "Just an old friend, coming to say goodbye."

Jimmy could see the tears and the pain swimming in his eldest daughter's eyes and took her shoulders gently between his hands. "You okay honey?"

The question gave Marissa pause and she thought for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, Daddy. Never better."

She surprised herself by realizing that it was true. She and Ryan had buried their history and both had moved on. And they were going to be okay. Jimmy smiled at her, kissing her head fondly, before the two went back inside the house. The next morning, Marissa boarded a plan for Texas, returning to the OC only for holidays and the rare summer break.

Three days later, Kirsten was the only one to see Ryan off. Ryan refused to let her come to the airport with him; he hated long goodbyes, so they were saying goodbye at her front stoop. Seth was refusing to talk to him after his decision to attend college in New York, and Sandy had gotten quote, "held up in court". Ryan knew that meant Sandy was avoiding him. If Sandy had wanted to be there, he would have been. Kirsten was privately furious at them both, but she refused to allow Ryan to know that, hugging him tightly. "Be happy, Ryan, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Absolutely. I'll call you when I get to Jason and Sam's."

"Okay. Sam said it was okay for you to stay there until you could move into the dorms. They have plenty of room." She paused, before catching his cheeks between her hands. "I love you, Ryan."

Ryan smiled. "I love you too, Mom." Kirsten burst into startled tears at the term, throwing her arms around him. "I'll miss you, Mom."

Kirsten hugged him tighter for a moment, before letting him climb into the limousine and head out of her life for awhile. The limo was heading past the HOAG before Ryan realized that there was one last thing he had to do. He checked his watch, taking note that as long as he kept the visit short, he had plenty of time. "Can we stop here for a second?"

Matthew, the driver, looked back at the teenager over his shoulder. "Sure thing, kid. I'll be here when you come back."

Ryan nodded and climbed out after the car stopped in front of the hospital, heading for one last time to see Trey. Nothing had changed since Ryan had been there a few days earlier. Ryan sat down in the chair beside the bed, reaching to touch his brother's slack hand. "Hey, Trey, it's Ryan. This is it, man. I'm not going to be coming around anymore. I hope you can understand and forgive me when you wake up."

Ducking his head, he let out a soft sob. "I'm sorry man."

Getting up, he dashed from the room. Climbing back into the limo, he snapped at Matthew, "Let's go."

The older man saw the tears in the boy's eyes and didn't ask questions, simply starting the engine and taking off toward the airport. When they arrived, Ryan climbed out as Matthew pulled his duffel from the trunk. Ryan held out a hand, "I'm sorry about snapping at you, man."

The driver shook Ryan's hand with a small smile. "Don't worry about it. It's all right. I could tell you were upset. Take care of yourself, for Ms. Kirsten's sake. Okay?"

"I will. Thanks again, Matthew."

"You're welcome. Have some fun in New York."

Ryan nodded, draping his messenger bag across his chest and hauling his duffel bag over his shoulder. Moments later, he disappeared into the airport crowds.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: Sorry about the long wait. Things have been hectic and I've become slightly disillusioned with the JaSam pairing. However, I almost have this story done, and I can't wait to get the rest of it up for you all.

Chapter Fourteen:

Carl was at her gym and Emma was at his track when Ryan arrived at the Morgan penthouse. He gave a heavy sigh, as he allowed his duffel bag to fall to the floor. Jason pulled the door open at exactly the same time Ryan raised his hand to knock. Both stared at each other, not having expected the other to be where they were. Ryan recovered first. "Hey Jason."

"Hey, Ryan. I have to go. I got a Business call. But Sam's upstairs with the kids. I'll be back soon."

Ryan nodded, lifting his bag again. "All right."

Ryan moved past him into the penthouse, before dropping his bag beside Jason's desk. He turned toward the stairs, but Jason's voice stopped him. "Hey, Ryan?" Ryan turned to look at him puzzled, allowing Jason to continue, "Carl's missed you. She'll be happy to see you."

Ryan nodded with a wide smile. "Thank you, Jason."

"You're welcome. It's good to see you. I'll be back soon."

Ryan nodded again and jogged up the stairs as Jason pulled the door closed and left to tend to his Business. Sam looked up from where she was playing with her children as Ryan came into the room. She smiled brightly, standing and coming to give him a tight hug. "It's good to see you, Ryan. How are you?"

"Better. Where's Emma? And Carl?"

"Carl is at her gym, practicing for next week's meet. And Emma is running his new car through its paces. They'll be home in about an hour. And until then, you can help me keep the hellions under control. Hey, kids, look who's here."

"Ryan!" Ivory cried, lunging from her place on the floor and running as quickly as her little legs could take her.

Ryan scooped the child up, perching her onto his hip with a small smile. And for the next hour, Ryan was completely devoted to that little girl and her younger siblings. Carl and Emma walked through the door, laughing with their friends: Kit Carmichael, Emma's girlfriend; Jason's cousin, Dillon Quartermaine; Dillon's girlfriend, Georgie Jones; Georgie's sister, Maxie Jones; and Maxie's boyfriend, Jesse Beaudry. Sam heard them and waved Ryan away. "The twins and their friends are here. Go on."

Ryan smiled, kissing her cheek before leaving the room. Ryan jogged down the stairs, leaning against the wall about three steps up as the group situated themselves around the room. Dillon took Jason's usual armchair, with Georgie perched in his lap. Maxie took a corner of the couch, with Jesse leaning back against her legs. Kit sat between Emma's legs on the hearth and Carl curled up in the opposite corner from Maxie. Ryan couldn't stop looking at Carl. She looked completely different, as opposed to how she'd been during her stay in Newport Beach. In Newport, she was constantly on her guard, waiting for someone to backstab her. Here, in Port Charles, she was relaxed and happy, completely at home in her world.

Ryan dropped heavily to the next step, causing everyone's heads to turn toward him. Carl's eyes were wary for a moment, before realizing who was standing there. They widened in happiness and she sprang from her place, running to throw her arms around him. "Ryan! What are you doing here?"

"Kirsten enrolled me at PCU. I start Monday."

Carl laughed, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here? Are you staying with us?"

"Until I can move into the dorms. Think you can stand me underfoot for a few days?"

"Absolutely. I'm so happy you're here."

"Happy to be here. We have unfinished business, I believe."

Carl blushed at the reminder of their kiss, before nodding. "Why don't we go up on the roof? We can talk without Georgie and Maxie making a scene."

Both girls squawked, protesting from their places. Their boyfriends only laughed, that laughter following the two teenagers from the apartment. When Jason arrived at the penthouse nearly ten minutes later, the girls were still giggling in the living room. Emma saw Jason first and smiled. "Sup Jase?"

"Where's your mother?"

"Upstairs. With the kids."

"Thanks," he said, his eyes taking note of Jesse on the floor. "Jess," he acknowledged.

"I didn't see anything, Jason," Jesse replied, knowing that Jason was worried about what Jesse would tell his boss, Mac Scorpio, who was also the police commissioner and Maxie's father.

Maxie and Georgie also looked concerned about the Corinthos enforcer, although their step-father would not have been happy to hear it. Maxie's hands trailed gently through Jesse's hair as Jason jogged up the stairs in search of his wife. Ryan and Carl came into the house moments later, hand in hand. Immediately Jason was forgotten and the girls started to tease their friend.

Jason found his wife with their children and came to sit beside her. "I met up with Stan," he told her from his place in the doorway.

Sam looked up at him with a smile. "Really? What did he say?"

"There is no record of an Antonio Vera Cruz, anywhere," Jason confided, coming forward to sit on the floor with her, Ivory and Montana.

Querida had fallen asleep not long after Ryan had arrived, having worn herself out with their new playmate. Ivory climbed into her father's lap and Sam knew without a shadow of a doubt that these moments needed to be about their children. They would talk Business later. "Ivory, didn't you have something you wanted to show Daddy?"

Jason recognized the tactic and directed his whole attention on the little girl. "What did you want to show me, baby?"

Ivory got up and dashed toward the little table by the wall that was scattered with paper, crayons, markers and pencils. Grabbing a paper, she came running back and lunged into Jason's lap. "Here, Daddy," she said, holding up the piece of paper.

Montana made himself comfortable in Sam's lap as Jason examined the picture in front of him. It was obviously of a family, the people stick figures, and three of them very small. "Is this our family, Ivory?" he asked, looking down at the little girl with his eyes.

She nodded, pointing at the tallest stick-person. "That's you, Daddy. And that's Mommy, and Carl and Emma, and me and Montana and Querida," she explained, pointing to each person in turn.

Jason smiled at her, kissing the crown of her head. The only way to determine the differences between the people on the page were their heights and the lengths of their hair. The "Daddy" and "Emma" stick-people were tall, while "Carl" and "Mommy" had long squiggles for their hair. "Querida" was sitting on "Jason's" shoulder, while "Ivory" stood beside "Sam", holding her hand with "Montana" sitting on "Sam's" hip. Feeling tears fill his eyes, Jason pulled his daughter close to him. "It's beautiful Princess. Why don't we go put it on the refrigerator? Would that be okay?"

She nodded, squealing with giggles as Jason scooped her up and jogged down the backstairs toward the kitchen. Ivory chose her magnet and then, with great ceremony, Jason put up the picture. "What do you think?" Jason asked her, smoothing a hand over her amber strands.

"It's perfect, Daddy."

Jason kissed her cheek, causing the little girl to giggle and scrunch up her shoulders as he started to nibble on her skin to tickle her. "I think so, too, Princess."

Months passed and as those months passed, Emma and Carl became comfortable with calling Jason and Sam "Mom and Dad" occasionally. Nearly nine months after Ryan showed up in Port Charles, he was over at the penthouse for dinner. For the first time Ryan could remember, Jason disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner. Sam had been with her children in their nursery, and came down, leaving Montana and Ivory giggling together in their nursery. Jason heard his wife's soft footsteps on the stairs and leaned into the pool room. "Sam, what do you want for dinner?"

"How about burritos? Querida's not feeling well and it might cheer her up."

Jason nodded and moved back into the kitchen. Ryan looked up at Sam, "You and Jason take turns with dinner?"

Carl laughed as Emma couldn't resist the urge to tease his foster mother. "Yeah; one night Jason cooks and the next Sam calls."

Ryan looked confused before Sam took pity on him. "When you were here, we ordered take-out most of the time. Because, well, I can't cook. Carl can't either. Emma and Jason are the cooks in this family."

"Kirsten can't cook either. She burns water."

"Sam almost burnt down Harborview Towers."

"I did not! I only burned the chicken."

"That was back when they still had Hope," Carl said, before wincing at the comment. Looking up at Sam, Ryan couldn't help noticing the contrite look in her eyes. "Sorry, Sam."

"It's all right, Carl. Losing Hope wasn't anyone's fault." Looking at Ryan, Sam continued, "Hope was a little girl that Jason and I were going to adopt. Her birthmother took her back, with her grandmother's assistance."

Ryan nodded, seeing that what once had been an open wound had since healed sufficiently for Sam to talk about it candidly. The four sat in the living room for about an hour before Jason came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. "Dinner's ready," he said, before leaning against the stairwell and calling up the stairs, "Burritos!"

Montana and Ivory came running and giggling, lunging at their daddy. Ivory wrapped herself around his leg and Montana clambered up his side to sit in his arms. Sam's eyes softened at their obvious love for him. "I'll go get Q."

Jason nodded, the two exchanging a quick kiss before Sam headed up the stairs. Bending, he scooped Ivory under one arm and shifted Montana under the other, carrying the two giggle-happy children into the dining room. Carl looked at Ryan. "As you may remember, we eat as a family. It's about the only time we're all in the house at the same time."

Ryan nodded, leaning forward to kiss his girlfriend. She reached out and took his hand, leading him after Jason. They took their seats, Jason at the head of the table, Emma to his left and Carl to his right, with Ryan next to Carl, and Montana & Ivory next to Emma. Sam's seat at the foot of the table, as well as the booster chair next to Ryan remained empty. The meal was filled with happiness and laughter, until fifteen minutes later, Sam appeared in the doorway, a groggy and cranky Querida on her hip. "Jason," she murmured, tears in the sound of her voice.

Jason turned toward her, before standing and moving out of the dining room. Sam shook her head, "She's burning up, Jason."

Jason leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Querida's forehead to gauge her temperature, feeling the heat of her burning against his lips. "Have you given her any Tylenol?"

"We don't have any of the children's kind."

"We'll send Carl or Emma for some, okay?"

Querida's eyes were heavy and desolate as she watched her father balefully. Sam shifted her toward him, "She only wants you, Jason."

Jason nodded, reaching to take the baby. Querida curled close to her father, her minute shivers noticeable now that she was pressed tightly to her father's heart. Jason leaned forward to kiss Sam's forehead, before giving her a small smile. "Go get something to eat. I'll take care of her."

Sam nodded, brushing a hand through her daughter's raven curls and kissing her cheek lingeringly in comfort. Querida whimpered, her hand curling around her mother's face lightly. "I love you, baby."

"Luv 'u, Momma," the little girl whimpered, before a shudder ripped through her and she clutched her father tighter.

Jason nodded at Sam, before moving slowly toward the stairs. Moving into the dining room, Sam turned back once more, just in time to see Jason press a gentle kiss to Querida's hair. His voice was low and gentle as he spoke to the child in her native Spanish, "You're all right, my little butterfly. You're all right."

Sam heard only "mi mariposita," guessing what Jason was telling their daughter from there. Turning, she moved into the dining room and crouched between her youngest children, caressing each of their heads. All eyes were on her and Montana spoke first, asking, "What's wrong, Mommy?"

Sam reached up and tenderly touched the tip of Montana's nose. "Q's not feeling good, Monti. So we have to be quiet, so that she can get better, all right?"

Montana's and Ivory's eyes were wide as they nodded. "Okay, Mommy," Ivory said in the kind of whisper that only a child could manage.

Sam smiled at her, kissing each of their heads before taking her seat. Looking at her eldest two, she singled out Emma, "I need you to go and get some Children's Tylenol. We're out. All right?"

Emma nodded, wiping his mouth and standing from the table. He walked past her on his way out, kissing her head gently. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Emma."

Emma nodded again, before taking his jacket from the coat-rack, grabbing his keys and leaving the penthouse. Sam sighed heavily, starting to dish up for herself. Jason's chair remained unoccupied for the rest of the meal, his dinner untouched, Querida's vacant highchair causing Sam to fight tears.

Jason took Querida upstairs, sitting down in the plush rocking chair in the nursery. Groping for the remote control for the surround sound he and Sam had put into the room, he turned on the stereo. Querida's favorite CD, Disney on Record, came over the speakers softly and Querida gave a sleepy smile. "Seven, Da."

Jason nodded against her head, changing the track obligingly, listening as the song, "Baby Mine" from the Disney® movie Dumbo came over the speakers. It was Querida's favorite and many nights, Jason would listen to Sam as she sang the tune to their children under her breath. Eventually, Querida cuddled close under her blanket, falling asleep peacefully. Jason continued to rock her, his hand dancing absently over her back as the song played over and over again.

When Emma got back with the Tylenol, Sam took it up and helped Jason give it to their stubborn daughter. But in spite of the medicine, Querida's fever only grew hotter. Querida's tears had left a wet patch on Jason's t-shirt and Jason's arm was going numb, but Jason wouldn't have moved from that chair to save his life.

Sometime around one in the morning, Sam crept from the bed she usually shared with her husband and went to the nursery. She stopped in the doorway, just watching the two before her. Jason's head was tipped backward and resting against the top of the chair, and his eyes were closed in exhaustion, but his hand continued to stroke his daughter's back. She smiled at the picture presented to her, before coming further into the room. She dropped a kiss to both of their heads, before she knelt beside the chair. "Jason?" she whispered, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

Jason's eyes blinked open tiredly. "Hey," he mumbled at the sight of his worried wife.

Moving carefully, Sam lifted Querida's limp body into her arms. "Come on, Jason. To bed with you."

"Querida…." Jason protested, before Sam interrupted him, "will come to bed with us. I'll watch her now, Jason. You need to get some sleep."

Jason nodded, accepting Sam's help as he stumbled toward their room. Querida was lain in the middle of the bed, tucked in carefully, before Sam turned her attention to her half-asleep husband. Tenderly, she helped her exhausted other-half undress. Jason's eyes drooped closed as he sat down heavily on his side of the bed in his sweats. Sam guided him under the covers, smiling as he turned onto his side and burrowed adorably into his pillow. "I love you, Jason."

"Always?" he mumbled, sleepily.

"Always. Nothing will ever change that. Go to sleep."

Jason sighed, his body sinking deeper into their bed as he finally fell asleep. Sam climbed into her side of the bed, watching these two before her. For the rest of the night, Sam stayed awake, watching Jason sleep and Querida burn.

Sam was still awake when Jason's new cell phone rang at seven that morning. He groaned and, without opening his eyes, rolled toward the nightstand to grab it, answering it with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Jason, I'm in trouble."

Jason groaned at the familiar phrase. "Carly, it's seven in the morning. I was up almost all night with a sick chi…."

Carl interrupted him carelessly, having not paid attention to anything he'd said. "Jason!" Carly whined, "Please! I'm desperate."

Jason sighed and rubbed his face in resignation. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Metro Court."

"This isn't another plot to try and force Courtney and me together, is it?" he asked tiredly.

"Jason, you're both married. Whether I like it or not, you're both married. There's nothing I can do after that."

"All right. I'll have someone there as soon as I can."

Carly hung up before he'd even finished speaking. Clicking off his phone, he tossed it back onto the nightstand and rolled to face his wife. Sam's eyes were watching him steadily, glittering with what Jason could only call malevolence. "Your daughter is sick, Jason. Carly…."

"Is going to have to wait. How is she?" he asked concerned, reaching to touch his daughter's forehead.

Sam smiled at the sight of her husband choosing to ignore Carly's pleas for help in favor of their family. Querida's eyes blinked open at her father's light touch. "She hardly slept at all. Her fever's really high, Jason. I'm worried."

"Keep an eye on her. Do you know how high it is?"

"One hundred and two."

"All right. I think we should call Monica. See what she says."

Sam nodded. "I'll call her. You go rescue Carly."

Jason shook his head. "No, I'm staying right here. I'll call Alcazar. He can rescue her for once."

"You know Alcazar's number?"

"Only in cases of extreme emergency do I use it. My daughter being sick and Carly desperate for help? That's an extreme emergency."

An hour later, Querida was ensconced in a bed in the pediatric ward at General Hospital. The newlyweds stood in the hallway as doctors worked to try and reduce her fever. Jason was holding Sam tightly as his wife cried against his chest. Monica watched the couple, seeing their distress. She approached, touching Jason's arm gently. "Are you two okay?"

Sam only cried harder and Jason shook his head. "Querida's really sick, Monica."

"Jason, I'm so sorry. I know how much you two love that little girl," Squeezing Sam's arm gently, she attempted to reassure the distraught mother, "I'm sure she'll be okay, Sam."

Carl approached at Jason's desperate look. "Come on, Sam. Why don't we go get some coffee? You look like you had a long night."

Sam nodded, brushing ineffectively at her tears. Carl wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her away and followed by Emma and Ryan. Carl looked back at Jason, smiling as he mouthed, "Thank you," in her direction.

"You're welcome," she replied in kind, before returning her attention to Sam.

Jason crossed his arms across his chest. "She's everything we wanted in a daughter, Monica."

"What do you mean?"

"In late May of 2005, before we found out that Sam couldn't have children for a year, Sam asked me what I thought our children would be like. I told her I didn't think that way, so we sat down and talked about it. And Sam wanted a daughter who was brave and practical like me, and I wanted our daughter to be beautiful and stubborn like Sam. And she is. God, Monica, I forget that Querida's not ours. She looks more and more like Sam everyday. I can't lose her, Mom. We can't lose her."

"You won't lose her, Jason. I promise. Querida's a tough girl. She'll be okay."

Jason nodded, letting his body slide down the wall and allowing himself to curl up and grieve for a minute. Monica dropped to her knees and pulled him into her arms, murmuring soothing words to the only son that remained to her. Alan came rolling around the corner and scowled. Something was going on, and Alan wasn't sure he liked it.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: Sorry about the long wait. Everything's been crazy. And now reviews for my reviewers!

Chapter Fifteen:

Carl, Emma and Ryan approached Jason and Sam at GH nearly three days later. Carl and Ryan had just returned from Carl's pre-meet practice. Emma had been waiting for them in the lobby. The three entered Querida's room. The little girl was still really sick, but according to her pediatrician, she was beginning to improve. "Jason? Sam? Can we talk to you?"

The two parents turned to look at them and nodded. "Absolutely. In the hallway?"

The three teens retreated from the room, followed by Jason and Sam. "What's up?"

Carl spoke first. "It's my meet tomorrow."

Jason jerked, checking the date on his watch. "I completely forgot. This is Regional, right? The one that says whether or not you go to State?"

"Right. And, I know, this couldn't have come at a worse time. But I want you guys there. Please? It would mean a lot to me."

Jason and Sam glanced at each other, before Sam stepped forward and took the girl's hands in her own. "We'll be there. Querida's getting better. It won't hurt to leave her for a few hours."

Carl's smile could have lit up New York City at that moment. "Thank you! So much!" she laughed, throwing her arms around Sam.

Sam laughed, "What are parents for, if not to cheer on their children at a life-impacting event?"

Jason reached out and stroked Carl's hair behind her ear. "I have to go into work tomorrow morning. I've left the warehouse completely unsupervised. But you tell me when, and I'll be there. I promise."

Carl nodded, "The routines start at three."

"I'll be there."

Carl nodded, throwing her arms around Jason as well. "Thank you both!"

Turning toward her brother and boyfriend, the three of them ran off, laughing. Jason only shook his head with a soft laugh as he watched them go. Sam saw the reaction and chuckled. "What's so funny, Jason? This is important to her," Sam scolded, giggling as his laughter proved infectious.

Jason pulled her close, his cheek against her temple. "I know. But you didn't know Carl those years ago. I've never seen her like this."

"Well then, I'm glad we were able to do this for her."

The next day at almost two, Sam left her daughter's hospital room, pulling out her cell phone and calling up Jason. "_Morgan_," came his gruff voice on the other end of the phone.

"Heya, handsome. You about ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

"I thought about that, but I'm driving right by there. I'll just swing by and get you. We can save gas and I'll make sure you don't forget."

"All right. I'm in the upstairs storage room. Just take the catwalk."

"I will. I'll see you soon."

"You too. I love you."

"I love you, Jason, so much."

Saying their goodbyes, Sam hung up and pulled into the warehouse parking lot. She smiled at the guard at the door, Johnny, before skipping into the warehouse. She scampered carelessly up the rickety stairs toward the catwalk. "Jason!" she called as she started to jog across the steel structure.

Jason came out of the room, wiping his hands, just as Sam stepped down in the center and the catwalk groaned. Sam froze, looking up at Jason fearfully. "What was that?"

Jason knew exactly what that was and held out a hand for her, "Sam, move slowly. Get off the catwalk."

Sam nodded frantically, keeping her eyes on Jason as she continued to move toward him. She only got two steps toward him before the catwalk collapsed and Sam fell screaming toward the ground, almost eight feet below. Jason lunged at the railing, shouting her name, "Sam!"

Everyone turned to look as the boss' wife lay sprawled across the floor, motionless and pale. Jason took the backstairs, leaping the last stairs and hitting the ground at a run. Determined to fight back his tears, Jason looked up at Johnny. "Call 911. Now! And someone find out what happened to the catwalk!"

Johnny nodded, turning away to call the authorities. Jason reached out slowly, brushing tentative fingers over her pulse point. He sobbed aloud as he felt her heart beating under his fingers. It was fast and erratic, but it was strong and there. Holding a hand over her mouth, he was relieved to feel her breath wafting over his skin. "Oh God!" he sobbed, bowing his head over her still form. "Thank you!"

He refused to leave her side, holding tightly to her hand as the paramedics stabilized her and lifted her onto a backboard. They strapped the board to a gurney, before loading her into an ambulance. Jason climbed in behind them, reaching to lay a gentle hand over hers as the ambulance peeled away, sirens blaring.

It was 2:30 pm.

Meanwhile, Carl was on the floor, practicing before the meet. Emma and Ryan sat with Montana and Ivory, waiting for Jason and Sam to arrive. Sam had called Emma before she'd called Jason, to tell him the plan. Emma turned toward the door, muttering, "Where are they? They should be here by now. The warehouse isn't that far from here."

Ryan looked at him. "Is there any reason they wouldn't come?"

"Unless one of them was dead or dying, no. They'd be here."

Carl jogged toward them, the sarong about her hips fluttering in her wake. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Emma muttered. "They'll be here, Carl. Jason promised they'd be here."

Carl nodded. "I hope they get here soon," she murmured, before she jogged back toward where the other competitors waited for the meet to start.

Emma could only commiserate with his sister, "So do I, Carl. So do I."

Just as the meet was getting ready to begin, Emma's phone rang. He answered it with a short, "Hello?"

"_Emma, it's Jason,"_ came a quiet, sad voice that Emma barely recognized as belonging to his foster father.

Shooting to his feet, Emma exploded, "Where are you? Carl's going nuts."

"_Sam's in the hospital."_

All of the color drained from Emma's cheeks and he slammed back down into his seat. "What? Why? What happened?"

"_The catwalk collapsed while she was on it. She fell, Emma, she fell nearly eight and a half feet. She's alive, but she's not waking up."_

"I'll get Carl and we'll be there."

"_NO!" _came Jason's fervent denial. _"I want you to tell her something for me. Can you do that?"_

"Yeah, what do you want me to tell her?"

"'_Do this for Sam and for your sister. Don't give up. Don't falter. Don't give in. Do your best and I want to see that trophy in your hands.' Tell her word for word, Emma."_

Emma nodded, bowing his head to hide his tears. "I will, Jason. Don't leave her okay? We'll be there as soon as this is over."

"_I know you will. I'll see you soon. Don't let the children know, okay?"_

"I won't."

There was a dial-tone on the other end and Emma ducked his head over his lap. Ryan reached out to touch his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Sam's in trouble. I have to go tell Carl. Don't tell the kids."

Ryan nodded, watching as Emma stood and jogged toward his sister. Carl looked up at him, throwing her arms around him. "Where are they? They promised, Emma."

"I don't think they can keep their promise, Carl. Jason just called." Her brother paused, unable to be the bearer of bad news.

Carl took her brother's shoulders between her hands and squeezed. "Say it fast and it won't hurt as much."

"Sam's in the hospital, Carl. She fell at the warehouse."

Carl stumbled backward, her face draining of all color and her knees losing the strength to hold her up. "What? Is she okay?"

"She's alive, but she's not waking up. Jason gave me a message for you." Carl nodded, only half-listening. Emma reached out and shook her hard. "Jason wanted me to tell you this, 'Do this for Sam and for your sister. Don't give up. Don't falter. Don't give in. Do your best and I want to see that trophy in your hands.' He made me tell you word for word."

Taking his sister's face in hands, he forced her to look into his eyes. "This has to be the performance of your life, Carl. Be the best you can be."

Carl nodded, her eyes hardening with her resolve. "I will. I won't falter. I won't give up. I'll bring that trophy to Sam's hospital room. He has my word."

Emma nodded, letting her throw herself into his arms. The two of them cried together for a moment, before Carl detached herself from her brother and moved toward her first exercise. "I promise, Emma, whoever did this won't go unpunished."

Jason was sitting in his wife's hospital room, the television on so that he could watch Carl's meet, even if he wasn't there. There were a couple athletes he didn't know, before Carl was up. She was starting on the balance beam. Jason knew from listening to her and Sam talk that Carl was shakiest on the balance beam, and it would be her only obstacle to perfection. The announcer spoke up, "Up next is an up-and-coming young athlete, Carlotta Morgan. You may remember her from when she was Carlotta de la Vega. She was very talented. This is her first major meet since she retired."

There was a pause and another announcer spoke up, "Oh my God. According to the information I'm being told now, Carlotta's mother was involved in an accident this afternoon. Carlotta was told by her brother not more than ten minutes ago, and is now participating in her honor. Our prayers go out to Samantha Morgan and the Morgan family."

Carl turned to the judges, taking a deep breath and holding up her hand to signal that she was ready. Turning back to the beam, she stared at it for a moment with an intense look in her eyes. The announcer continued, whispering, "She'll be mounting the beam with a very complicated routine. The beam has always been Carlotta's weakness. But if she can conquer it, she may be looking at the Regional title."

Carl took another deep breath and allowed herself to slip into her zone. Sam's voice in her head whispered, _"We'll be there,"_ and Jason's continued, _"I promise."_ Straightening her shoulders, she threw herself forward and nailed her mount effortlessly. Her entire routine was flawless and her dismount was perfection. Jason lunged to his feet with a cheer, before whirling around to Sam. Reaching out to take his wife's hand, he pushed back her hair tenderly. Leaning to kiss her forehead, he whispered against her skin, "I wish you could see this, Sam. Your daughter is doing this for you."

Lifting her hand to his lips, he pressed a shaky kiss to it. Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, he listened with half an ear to the judges' scores, as he watched Sam sleep. There was a large purple contusion on her head where she had struck the ground, but by some miracle, there were no broken bones and no paralysis. She was only in a coma, but when she would wake up was another thing altogether.

Emma and Ryan watched from half out of their seats throughout the day, watching as Carl threw herself into her routines with a strength and vigor that was rarely seen from a gymnast. By the time she reached her last -and strongest- area, the floor, she was still fresh and exuberant, while her competitors were starting to feel the drain of the day. She was bright and athletic; her leaps were high, her tumbling was flawless, her form was perfect, and her magnetism was engaging. All eyes were on this particular gymnast as everything she did was a step closer to the title and the trophy. For moments after she performed her final pass, the crowd was deadly silent.

Then everyone was on their feet, cheering for her and the title she had surely won. Carl stood, a relieved smile on her face as she waved to the crowd, before jogging off the mat. Passing by a camera, she gave it a thumbs up sign. "Just like you asked, Dad," she shouted, before moving out of sight.

Jason grinned at the comment, his chin still resting on his and Sam's joined hands. "She did it, Sam. She did it for you." Ducking his head over their hands, he allowed his grief to overwhelm him and he cried.

Nearly an hour later, Max was talking to Jason outside of Sam's room as Carl, Emma and Ryan joined them, a giant trophy in Carl's hands. Carl was in black jeans, a black t-shirt and her motorcycle jacket, with both boys looking identical, except for wife-beaters instead of t-shirts. The twins knew immediately that the two men were talking business. Carl turned to her boyfriend, wrapping her free arm around his waist. "Could you check on Querida? Please?"

Ryan knew what that meant and nodded, ducking his head to kiss her lips. "I'll be back in an hour."

Carl smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, kissing her sweetly, before turning toward the elevator and heading for the pediatric ward.

Carl and Emma joined the other two men, Carl's arms folding across her chest in what Jason recognized as her usual defense mechanism. "How did this happen?"

"Max was just about to tell me. Go on."

"It wasn't an accident, Mr. Morgan. The catwalk support was partially sawed through."

"I don't understand."

"Someone knew you were going to be at the warehouse today. They knew you were going to be in upstairs storage room. They sabotaged the catwalk."

"It didn't break when I walked across it, and I weigh a lot more than Sam."

"I know. That was their plan. When you walked across it, you put stress on it and bent it further. When you went to walk across again, it would break. That way it would have been judged an accident."

Jason nodded, crossing his arms and turning toward the window of Sam's room. "But they didn't count on Sam coming to get me for Carl's meet."

It wasn't a question.

"Right. Ms Sam walked across before you did, putting the stress necessary to break the catwalk on the already weak support."

Jason ducked his head, asking quietly, "Do we have any leads?"

"All clues point to Vera Cruz. And no one can tell us anything about him."

"I want at least three guards on this door, at all times. And two on my daughter's door. I want Johnny to go with my children to Wyndemere, to stay with Emily and Nikolas. Max, you watch out for Ryan. Have someone go to his dorm-room and pack him a bag. He's going to stay in the penthouse until this is taken care of, okay? I really don't want to find myself in the bottom of the harbor because something happened to him."

Max nodded, turning away and pulling out his cell phone. Carl and Emma looked up at Jason as the three were left alone. "What about us?"

"You two are capable of taking care of yourselves. I'm counting on you both to find out who did this. And take care of it."

Emma looked confused, before Carl questioned, "I thought you said 21."

"That was before they went after Sam. I don't have her as backup anymore; you two are now my backup."

Carl nodded, just as shots rang out. Emma crashed into Carl hard, knocking them both to the ground as Jason dived out of the way of the bullets. Carl reached over and snatched her guns from her duffel bag, racing after the shooter as he ran. Emma swore violently under his breath at his sister's recklessness before turning to Jason. Jason was bleeding from a nick to the arm, though it wasn't serious. The older man got up and dashed into Sam's room. Though the glass had shattered, none of the bullets had come anywhere near his wife. Emma watched Jason move toward the bed to check on her, commenting, "Carl went after the shooter."

"I thought she would. Leave her be, Emma. She'll come back soon."

Carl leaped onto her motorcycle and followed after the shooter's car. She allowed the perpetrator to think he'd lost her, before following him to an abandoned Corinthos warehouse at the docks. She slipped from her bike, tugging on the gloves that were tucked in her inside pocket and drawing her gun, just in case. She advanced into the shadows, staying out of sight as she watched the shooter meet up with his employer. As the voice reverberated through the foggy night, Carl's eyes widened in recognition. "Damn it!" she muttered under her breath, before turning and dashing back to her bike.

She arrived back at the hospital, just as Sam's doctor was leaving Sam's room. Inside, Jason was looking pale and drawn in front of the window, while Emma sat in the chair beside Sam's bed, holding her hand tightly. "What happened?" Carl asked, taking a place opposite Emma, picking up Sam's other hand and lifting it to her lips.

"Nothing. Just checking up on her," Jason said, turning to look at his eldest daughter, "What about you? What'd you find out?"

"Jason, you're not gonna like this."

"I already don't like this. Get to the point."

"I let the shooter think he'd lost me and followed him to where he was meeting his boss. His boss is Vera Cruz."

"Excellent. Defining features? Something to go on? I want this handled. Like, yesterday. It's one thing to set a trap for me. It's another completely to have Sam fall into the trap he set for me."

"We know Vera Cruz, Jason. Vera Cruz is an alias."

"An alias for who? Who do we know who wants me dead?"

"The man that approached the perp relied heavily on the use of a cane."

Jason's mind immediately flashed to the thought of the District Attorney, John Durant. In the preceding months, Durant had regained the use of his legs, though he relied heavily on a cane to walk. Of everyone Jason knew that used a cane, Durant seemed the most likely to want Jason dead. "You mean Durant?"

Carl's lips compressed as she shook her head. "No, Jason. Antonio Vera Cruz is Alan Quartermaine."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. 

Chapter Sixteen:

Jason staggered backward into an empty chair. "What!"

"I saw him, Jason. I heard his voice. I'm so sorry."

"You mean, my father is the one trying to kill me?"

"Yeah. He was really upset that the job didn't get done. Both times. And he seemed to show no remorse for what happened to Sam. All he cared about was that his endgame didn't come about."

"Endgame?" Emma asked, before Jason replied, "My death. His endgame is my death."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Jason."

Jason shook his head. "I can't be apart of this. Do you understand? I don't even want to know. But what I said still stands. I want Vera Cruz taken care of. Period."

Carl and Emma glanced at each other, before nodding. "Don't worry about a thing, Jason," Emma started, before Carl interrupted with a snarling hiss, "Vera Cruz won't hurt anyone ever again."

Jason nodded, turning his eyes to Sam's body. Carl and Emma knew a dismissal when they saw one, turning to leave the room. Ryan was sitting at Querida's bedside, telling her a story about dragons and a beautiful princess, whose father called her "Mariposa." "Hey," Carl whispered, after the story was done and Ryan bowed to Querida's applause. 

Ryan turned to look at her with a smile, "Hi."

"You're going to be a good father someday. You wanna get outta here? Jason's coming in to see her in a second, so she won't be alone."

Ryan nodded, standing, bending over to kiss the child's forehead. "I'll be seeing you, Q."

"Bye," she whispered tiredly, before Jason slipped into the room. "Da!" she sighed, holding up her arms to be held. 

Jason smiled at his youngest, lifting her from the bed and cradling her close. As Jason was speaking, Carl's eyes slipped closed at the language of her father. "Hola, mariposa. Como estás?" (Hello butterfly. How are you?)

Leaning back, her hands placed on his shoulders for balance, Querida examined her father's eyes. "Soy bien. Y tú?" she asked, seeing the worry lines around his eyes, despite her youth. (I'm good. And you?)

"Mama es enferma, mariposa," he explained. (Mommy's sick, butterfly.)

Querida nodded, cuddling close to her father, her head tucked under his chin. Jason stroked his hand up and down Querida's back in an attempt to soothe, before looking up at Ryan. "You're staying at the penthouse, until further notice. The dorms are too crowded. It'd be too easy to get to you. I sent Max to get your stuff. You'll stay in your old room until this is taken care of. All right?"

Ryan knew better to argue and just nodded. "All right. Thanks, Jason."

"I'm not doing it for you. I don't want either Kirsten or Carl killing me because something happened to you."

Ryan chuckled lightly. "Right."

Jason smiled slightly at the teenager, before returning his attention to Querida as she whimpered. The two were quiet, and none of the teens wanted to disturb them. The three left quietly. "I'll see you two back at the penthouse, right?" Carl asked as she grabbed her helmet from its place on the back of her bike. 

Emma nodded, commenting sarcastically, "Yeah, unless you decide to go and do something stupid."

"Nothing stupid. Not yet."

Emma watched his sister sternly for a moment, before tapping fists with her. "All right. We'll see you at the penthouse, La Loca."

Carl tossed a grin over her shoulder at her brother, before straddling her bike and pulling away from the hospital. Emma took Ryan's shoulder, "Come on, Ry. Let's go."

Ryan nodded, opening the passenger side door of Emma's Viper and sliding into his seat. His eyes stayed on Carl's back until he couldn't see her anymore. "She okay?" he asked her brother, knowing that as her twin, Emma would know Carl's current feelings better than anyone. 

"We found out who Vera Cruz is. And that he's responsible for what happened to Sam. She's kinda high-strung at the moment." Taking a deep breath, Emma looked over at his sister's boyfriend as they stopped at a red light, "There's something that you need to know, Ryan. Jason is having us handle this, personally. There is a lot that we won't be able to tell you. Is that all right?"

"That's fine, Emma. As long as you don't outright lie to me, I'll be fine. I knew what I was getting into when I enrolled at PCU. And when I got involved in Carl's life. I know there's stuff you can't tell me. That's fine. Just don't lie to me, and I won't lie to you."

Emma nodded, his eyes turning back to the road in front of him. "I'm sorry, Ry. We know how much you wanted to stay legit."

"Hey. I am still legit. Jason hasn't involved me in anything. And neither have you or Carl. If I don't know what's going on, I can't be….well, you know."

Emma laughed, turning into the parking garage of Harborview Towers. "Yeah, I know. Illegal."

Ryan laughed as well, before getting serious, "Don't worry about it, Emma. I can handle it."

Emma nodded again, pulling into his parking spot beside Carl's. The two boys joined Carl in the elevator, none of them even touching on the subject of Vera Cruz, or the knowledge that Vera Cruz was actually Alan Quartermaine. In fact, nothing was said at all. 

The youngest two remaining Morgan children had been sent to Wyndemere, where they would be safe on Emily and Nikolas Cassadine's private island, so the penthouse was deserted except for the three of them. Ryan glanced between the two. He could tell that Carl was itching to start planning on how to get rid of Vera Cruz, and was hesitant to do so in front of him. So, he made it easy on her. "I'll be in my room, working on some homework." Kissing Carl, he added, "I probably won't be down at all again tonight."

Carl touched his cheek gently with a tender smile. She knew what he was doing and she loved him all the more for it. "Thank you, Ryan."

"You're welcome. I'll see you both in the morning."

"You too, man," Emma agreed, the two boys tapping fists. 

Ryan disappeared into the kitchen, before reappearing to jog up the stairs with a two bottled waters, just so that he didn't have to come down again at all that night. "You did good, sis," Emma commented, giving her a small smile of approval. 

Carl smiled at her twin, "Yeah; I know."

Emma sprawled in a chair and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "So how are we going to do this?"

"For starters, we're not telling Jason anything. Secondly, this would best be done when Monica was at the hospital."

"Why?"

"That way, Monica can pull strings and arrange for Jason to stay in plain sight at Sam and Querida's bedsides."

Emma smiled slightly. "That'll be his alibi."

"Exactly. Every nurse in GH will be in and out of their rooms. And if we can arrange for Querida to spend the night in her mother's room, then he'll never be unaccounted for."

"Monica'll be able to arrange it."

"I know. So we find out their schedules. Choose a night when Alan's at the mansion and Monica's at the hospital. I'll go in, take care of the hit. You be my wheelman, just like old times."

"What about Ryan? We can't lie to him. And we can't tell him the truth. And, he hates to lie, so he can't even know we're gone. What are we going to do about him?"

"We'll hang out here that night."

"What ABOUT Ryan?"

"God forgive me, but I'll drug him."

"What?"

"I'll drug him. I'll slip something into his drink so that he'll fall asleep before we leave. That way he can honestly say that we were here when he fell asleep."

"And how are we going to get Ryan to agree to that?"

"I won't tell him. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Emma watched his sister in horror. "You're talking about sedating your boyfriend…."

"So he's not an accessory to murder. I can't do that to him. He likes hanging out with us, because he gets to let go and not get into any trouble for doing so. But doing something illegal, like conspiracy to commit murder? That's another subject. I can't drag him into this, and I can't ask him to lie for me."

Emma sat back in his chair, seeing the logic in her argument. "Are we going to tell him after the fact what we did to him?"

"Probably. After the case is settled, and they've stopped asking questions, absolutely. But not until then."

Emma nodded, standing and moving to the patio door. Pushing it open, he looked out over the lights of Port Charles. "I sit, sometimes, on the landing and watch them. Just stand here, in each other's arms. I wondered how they did it."

"Them? Who them?"

"Jason and Sam."

"All right. You wondered how they did what?"

"Fell in love. Loved each other, solely and completely. I don't love Kit like that."

"Maybe you're not supposed to. Maybe Kit isn't the Sam to your Jason. And that's okay. We're only kids."

"And Ryan? Is he Jason to your Sam?"

"I think so. I've never felt this way about anyone. But I know he really loved a girl back in Orange County. I don't know if I'll compete with her."

Emma turned toward his sister and cocked an eyebrow, asking, "You mean Marissa?"

"You know about her?"

"Ryan and I talk. We are guys, with exes and we enjoy bashing on them. Occasionally. He loved her, very much. But he's over her. She's over him. They'll always love each other, Carl, but he's in love with you."

"And I'm in love with him. He's completely understanding about our world, Emma. I don't have to hide who I am and what I used to be from him. He already knows."

"Then, don't worry about it. Unless you're dragging him out the door, Ryan's not going anywhere. And if you were dragging him, he'd fight like hell to make sure he didn't budge an inch."

Carl nodded, coming to stand beside him. "You're worried about her."

Emma didn't need to ask who "her" was. "I don't know what he'll do without her. I'm worried about them both."

Carl rested her head on her brother's shoulder, watching the lights flicker below them. "So am I."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: Holy cow, I have been really remiss with this one. I have up to Chapter 70 written, and I totally had to idea that I'd forgotten to update to this website! I am soooo sorry. However, this does mean that you'll be getting a lot of updates pretty frequently until the story is done. Let me know what you all think, okay? And again, I AM SOOOO SORRY! I'm a horrible person!

Chapter Seventeen:

It only took a couple days for Carl and Emma to hammer out the plan and arrange the alibis. Ryan was good on his word, and didn't ask about their plans. Querida was still in the hospital with a low-grade fever, while Sam remained in a constant coma. The Saturday after the plans were set, Carl approached Jason as the enforcer was doing some coffee paperwork at his desk. Jason looked up at her as her shadow crossed his papers. She wore a long black leather duster over a short-sleeved black tee and a pair of black jeans. Leaning back in his chair, he perused her form.

The coat was long and flowing, easily hiding the pair of Berettas Jason suspected were tucked into their holsters at the small of her back, as well as the .30 caliber pistol tucked under her left arm. "Going hunting?" he asked quietly.

The smile in her eyes told her that no matter her answer out loud, the answer for him was yes. "Nope. It's just cold out on the roof." Pulling herself up onto the desk, she lowered her voice. "You need to go and see Sam and Q tonight. Monica knows that you're coming and arranged for Q to stay with you in Mom's room."

"How does she know? I didn't call her."

"It's amazing what a handheld recorder and a laptop computer can do. Go at six and wait for us there."

"When will you be back?" he asked, folding his hands over his stomach.

"Late evening, sometime. Don't leave until we get there."

"All right. Go on and hang out with your friends. I have to finish this, then I'm gone."

Carl nodded, reaching out to hug him. Jason's arms wrapped around her tightly. Tilting her head, she whispered, "Tonight, she will be avenged, Dad."

Jason nodded, releasing her and watching her leave the penthouse. Carl stashed her guns in the bottom of a planter, before joining Emma and Ryan on the roof. Emma was sitting on the wall, one leg dangling over empty space and his chin resting on the opposite knee. Ryan lay sprawled in a lawn chair as far from the edge as he could get. She smiled; Ryan's only real fear was heights. It was cute.

She nodded an answer to the question in Emma's eyes, before sprawling out in Ryan's lap. Ryan's strong arms wrapped around her waist and his nose nuzzled into her neck, prompting a giggle. Leaning back, she looked up at the stars and sighed, "It's beautiful out here."

"Yes it is. Made even more beautiful by the company," Ryan teased his girlfriend, smiling as she turned slightly rosy.

Something was going down that night, and Ryan knew it. The twins were entirely too tense for it to be an uneventful night. But he only shook it off. He'd promised that he wouldn't ask. "You guys thirsty?" he asked, preparing to get up and get something.

"Nah," Emma refused, as Carl got up from Ryan's lap. "I'll get us something, Ryan. A Sprite?"

"Please, with ice."

Carl nodded and turned away with a smile. She and Emma had come up with the perfect way to knock Ryan out without his knowing. They had managed to procure sleeping pills from a friend. Crushing them into a pitcher of water, the water had then been poured into an ice-tray and frozen. Ryan loved ice. The twins hated it. Pouring her boyfriend a Sprite, she dropped in two of the drugged ice-cubes, before carrying both drinks back to the lawn chair. The ice melted slowly, and sometime around 5:45, Ryan passed out.

Carl carefully took his glass and dumped the tainted liquid in the planter to their right, slipping out from under the quilt covering them. Refilling the glass and setting it on the table beside them, she dropped into a crouch. "I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me when you find out that I lied to you about this." Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek. "I love you, Ryan."

Setting his feet on the ground, Emma leaned down over the wall. About a third of the way down there was a couple bricks that looked different from the rest of those around them. If you were standing on the roof, you couldn't tell that there was anything different about them, seeing as the wall was two bricks thick. He wedged one of them from the wall and reached into the hollow expanse shown there. Retracting his hand, he pulled out his Magnum, checking the magazine before shoving the gun into the holster strapped to his thigh. "Well that was kinda anti-climactic. The first time you tell him you love him, and he's passed out from sleeping pills that we slipped into his drink."

Carl was striding toward the planter, before throwing a murderous look at her twin over her shoulder. "Shut up, Emma." Pulling out her guns and sliding them back into their appropriate holsters, she snapped, "Let's just get this done. We have to be back on the roof when he wakes up."

Emma nodded, sliding off the wall and grabbing the leather jacket that was sitting on the chair beside him. Slipping it over his shoulders, he followed his sister into the stairwell, the two taking the steps two and three at a time. Emma slipped into the driver's seat of a nondescript Ford Mustang GT, as Carl climbed into the passenger seat. "Is this going to be fast enough?" she asked, strapping herself in.

"Jason let me borrow the credit card to deck this thing out. Custom V6 engine, a NOS injection system, and it was already a stick shift. Trust me, Carl, it's fast enough." As if to prove his point, the engine roared and the car screamed out of its parking place.

Carl smiled at her brother, "Just trying to rile you, big brother."

"Well, don't push it baby sister. Or you'll be walking home from the hit," he remarked, before glancing in his rearview. "Get down and don't sit up until I say otherwise," he ordered, causing Carl to hunker down in the space at her feet, before he ripped around the corner he knew that Jesse was patrolling that night.

Jesse's hand appeared out the window and Emma smiled, picking up his speed. "All right, you're clear."

Carl nodded, climbing back up into her seat. "Why did I just hide in your own car?"

"I gave Jesse a tip. There's going to be a set of street races on the stretch between here and the Quartermaine's tonight. I'm going to put in an appearance, supplying myself an alibi. Jesse's going to page me, allowing me time to ditch out before Mac and the cops show up."

Carl smiled. "You're a genius. Did you happen to tell Ryan about the races tonight?"

"Yep. So, he'll back me up."

"I could kiss you, you know that right?"

"Let's just go over the schedule. I drop you off at the back gates at 6:30, before heading to the races. If all works out, I have just enough time to race once, cleaning everyone out, of course."

Carl laughed, "Of course. I use the study doors to get in. With any luck, Alan isn't surrounded by people. If he is, wait until he's alone, handle the hit and get out. Leave through the back gates at 7 o'clock, hopefully, where you will be waiting for me by the fence. Make a quick stop at the docks to get rid of the pistol, before we head back to the penthouse, take our places on the roof just in time to have Ryan wake up at about eight. You brag about winning and we head to the hospital, to let Jason know."

"Exactly. I'll see you at seven," Emma said, stopping at the back gates to the Quartermaine mansion.

Carl smirked lightly as she pushed open the door with a quipped remark, "See you at seven."

Carl crept from the car, shutting the door and staying close to the ground. She flashed her brother a thumbs up before melting back into the shadows. There was a shadowy nod from inside the car, before Emma pulled away and disappeared from the road. Carl pressed herself back against the gate-pillar, slipping her hands into leather gloves. Keeping low to the ground, Carl ran along the fence to the place she and Emma had determined it would be easiest to jump it. Hauling herself up and over, she was careful to make sure her duster didn't catch on the spikes at the top of the fence.

The feel of the Berettas at her back were reassuring, as she ran through the shadows toward the house. She slammed into the siding of the house, putting her back to the wall underneath a study window. Peeking up through the window, she allowed a small groan at the sight of Carly sitting in an armchair across from Alan's form. Suddenly the peculiarity of that sight hit her and she dropped down again. _"What the hell is Carly doing at the Q's?"_ was her only thought, before reaching up to slowly pull the window open a bit further.

Hidden among the rose bushes, she hunkered down to listen to their conversation and wait for the opportunity to strike. What she heard made her blood run cold. "AJ's murderer isn't dead," Alan hissed angrily.

Carly spoke callously, secure in the knowledge that Alan still didn't know about the identity of AJ's real killer. "That's not my problem. However, Sam is in a coma. And out of my life, which fulfills your part of our bargain."

"So, I can spend as much time with my grandson as I like?" Alan asked, cocking an eyebrow at the woman.

Carly cocked an eyebrow at the older man, once her sworn enemy. "You arranged for Sam's accident, didn't you?"

"Yes, the collapsing catwalk was my doing. It wasn't meant for her, however."

"I don't care that it wasn't meant for Sam. All I care about is that the bitch isn't waking up. According to Monica, it's doubtful that she ever will. So, yes, you may spend as much time with Michael as I can arrange with Sonny. And if it comes down to it, I'll take my son back and he can stay here with you and the Quartermaines."

Carl's lip curled in a snarl and she glanced inside again, to make sure the study door was locked, though she suspected it was. Michael was generally a good kid, and the worst kind of punishment that they could give that child was having him live with the Quartermaines. Even Monica had openly admitted that Michael was better off with Jason, his uncle both biologically and non-biologically. She knew that Jason wouldn't want Carly dead, so she waited until the woman had left, though resolving to tell Jason everything she'd just heard. She smiled wickedly at the sight of Carly pulling closed the study doors. Using her right hand to pull her pistol from its holster, she screwed the silencer onto the barrel. Moving carefully, she pushed open the doors and leveled the gun at Alan. "Well, isn't this a happy family reunion?"

Alan's eyes widened and he moved to call for help, though a bullet in the upholstery centimeters from his arm persuaded him to keep quiet. Carl shut and locked the patio doors behind her, her eyes never leaving the conspirator before her. "You bastard!" she hissed lowly, giving a low laugh. When Carl laughed at him, Alan cringed. The sound was low and filled with malice. "In the Morgan family, we have only four rules. Four, out of the thousands we could have. Be home at two, stay out of the Mob, be honest with both Sam and Jason, and no one outside of a selected few touches Sam." She shook her head, her eyes becoming cold like ice. Quick as a flash, Carl was standing behind Alan, her hand over his mouth to smother his cry for help. The teenager looked down at Alan next, commenting idly, "And you, Vera Cruz, have violated rule Number Four."

Alan began to struggle at the name. Carl, however, was younger and stronger. She wrenched back on his head, stifling his cry and freezing his movements, "Yeah, Jason and I know all about your alias, Alan. I want you to know something; no one hurts my family and lives. It's been my motto since my father employed me in his Business at the age of 14. You nearly killed Sam and my little sister. And you've been trying to kill Jason since before he took me and my siblings in.

"However, I guess I should thank you for one thing. If you hadn't arranged the warehouse bombing and my father's murder, Jason would have never had a reason to take us in. And I'd still be stuck in a business that I hate. So I thank you for that. But now, it's time for you to die."

Laying the barrel of her pistol alongside his temple, Carl spoke coldly, "Any last words?"

Alan began to scream against her hand, causing her to cock her head and ask, "No? I didn't think so." Smiling viciously, she pulled the trigger twice. Stepping back, she wiped his blood from her gloves, before sneering at him. "I would like to spit on your corpse, but I don't want to get busted for your murder. So I'll content myself with the fact that you're dead."

Stashing the pistol back in the holster under her arm, she strode confidently toward the patio doors, pulling them open. Looking around for anyone who might have been hanging around, she dashed into the dark. Stopping once in the brush, she turned back for a second, crouching down and watching the patio doors. No one appeared and Carl allowed herself a small smile for a well-staged hit. With a flare of her duster, Carl was off and running for the fence. She had just climbed the back fence when she heard Tracy's scream. "Alan!"

She grinned evilly, as she slipped into the passenger seat of her brother's car. Emma looked over at her curiously, "Well?"

"Let's go. Mission Accomplished."

Emma nodded, roaring away before anyone came looking for a suspect. As he drove for the docks, Carl was dismantling the still warm pistol in her lap. "Something came up though," she told him, stashing the pieces of the gun in a cloth bag tucked under her feet.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, "Did you get I.D.'d?"

"Carly and Alan were working together to take out Sam. I don't think she knew that Alan was behind the attacks on Jason, but Carly and Alan had an agreement. If Alan could get Sam out of her life, then Alan would be able to spend as much time as he liked with Michael. And she would even consider moving Michael into that house."

Emma glanced at her, taking a back route to the docks. "Tell me that you took care of her."

"I couldn't. I have to talk to Jason first. I don't know what he wants me to do with her."

Emma nodded, pulling up at the pier. Carl got out of the car, dashing to the end, before hurling the bag as hard as she could into the harbor. Turning, she ran back to the car and climbed in. Checking her watch, she smiled. "Right on time. Back to the penthouse, and we just might make it before Ryan wakes up."

Emma nodded, driving back toward Harborview Towers, being extremely careful not to come up on anyone's radar. The twins got back to the Towers and took the stairs to the roof. Ryan still lay sleeping peacefully on the lawn chair, and the twins smiled at each other in triumph. As Emma slipped out of his jacket and moved toward the wall, Carl moved into the shed that held her archery equipment. She pulled a recurve bow, a quiver of the deadly arrow-shafts and her arm-guards from the enclosure, before setting up in front of the targets. Emma reached out a hand. "Hand me your Berettas."

She shrugged out of her jacket, taking off her holsters and handing them to her brother. Emma stashed them and his own holster in the bricks, before slipping the bricks back into their places in the wall. Sitting down on the wall, he retook his original position, his chin resting once again on his knee as he watched his sister slide the guards onto her arms. "You okay?" he asked, quietly.

Carl fitted an arrow against her bowstring, hauling it back and taking careful aim. "Perfect," she replied, before releasing the string and watching with satisfaction as the arrow buried itself in the bull's-eye.

Emma and Carl talked idly for nearly twenty minutes, before Ryan started to wake up. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, looking up as Emma commented teasingly, "Welcome back, Sleeping Ugly."

Ryan pushed himself up against the back of the chair, "Sorry about that. How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple hours. With mid-terms, though? It's okay. How you feeling?"

"Better. I think I needed the sleep. What about you two? I didn't snore, did I?"

Carl chuckled, "Ryan, you don't snore. And you know it."

Emma continued the thought, "Nah, Ryan, we're fine. Carl got tired of, uh, trying to make conversation with a sleeping body, so she started practicing her archery."

"Good. She hasn't done it in awhile. What time is it?"

Emma checked his watch. "Nearly eight."

"Wait; weren't there some races tonight at seven?"

Emma nodded, "7:15, yeah. Don't worry, I stomped ass. That's another couple grand in my pocket."

"Congratulations," Ryan yawned, rolling from the chair and starting to do a quick set of push-ups to wake himself up further.

Carl stopped shooting at the target to watch her boyfriend's arms bulge as he moved his body up and down. "Damn, Ryan, what are you trying to do to me?"

He laughed, rolling onto his back and wrapping his arms around his knees. "What's wrong? You don't like it when I tease you horribly?"

"No, I love it when you tease me, but not when you tease me before we have to go somewhere."

"Go somewhere? Where?"

"Jason called. Wanted to know if we wanted to come see Sam tonight. I told him yes."

"Ah, give me a minute more and we can go."

"Take your time, Ryan. No rush."

Ryan nodded, before pushing himself to his feet. "All right, let's go."

Carl nodded, sending another couple arrows into the target, before the two helped her stash everything away again. Grabbing her duster, she slipped it over her shoulders and took Ryan's hand, the two following Emma from the roof.

When they arrived at the hospital, Carl's eyes narrowed to see Jason standing in the hallway, Querida screaming distressingly against his shoulder and Jason struggling to calm her down. Ryan reached to take the distraught child, getting a grateful nod from Jason as Ryan moved away. Carl crossed her arms, watching Jason closely. His eyes were red and the flesh around his eyes was strained as though he was trying to hold in tears. "What happened? Why aren't you in with Sam?"

"She woke up around eight o'clock," Jason said, crossing his arms in a defensive maneuver.

Emma lunged forward with a smile, hope in his eyes. "That's great!"

Jason shook his head, and Carl asked nervously, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's great that she woke up. Monica says she should make a full recovery."

Emma caught the look in Jason's eyes, "I hear a 'but' in there somewhere."

Jason looked up at his twins -both of them strong and brave - before allowing his tears to course down his cheeks at his confession, "She has no memory at all. She's got amnesia."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: Sorry about the lateness of this; 18 weeks of school condensed into 4 required me to shut off my brain for a bit. However, I'm back and better than ever! YAY! And BTW, this chapter is kinda epic.

Chapter Eighteen:

Carl sagged against the wall as Emma staggered backward. "What!?"

"Monica says it's normal, what with the kind of injury she had. Blunt trauma to the head can cause temporary amnesia."

"Temporary?" Emma reiterated, starting to feel hope again.

"Yeah. Temporary, they hope."

"So why are you out here?"

"When she woke up, I was so happy I kissed her. She didn't remember who I was and freaked out, screaming and thrashing and scaring Querida nearly to death. I dashed out here, as nurses ran in to sedate her. She's been unconscious ever since."

"What are we going to tell the children?" Emma asked, wrapping his arms around his sister, already taking on the role of older brother.

Jason shook his head, sliding down the wall and dropping his head back in frustration. "I have no idea."

Emma nodded, looking up as Ryan rejoined them, Querida sleeping soundly in his arms. "What happened?"

"Sam woke up, without any memory of Jason. Apparently, she freaked out when Jason kissed her."

Ryan nodded, hitching Querida's slumbering body up higher onto his hip. Coming to Carl's side, he held out his arm. Carl withdrew from her brother's arms and curled under Ryan's arm. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a soothing kiss to her forehead. "At least she's awake. That's better than I have with Trey right now."

Carl nodded against his shoulder. "Thanks for being here, Ryan."

He sighed against her skin, murmuring, "Anything for you, Carl."

Carl closed her eyes, her arms squeezing him around the waist tighter. Jason stood with a deep sigh, before moving toward the waiting room. The twins and Ryan followed him. "What now?" Carl asked, nuzzling her head against Ryan's chest as the two sat down on the hospital sofa.

Jason spoke from the window, watching the lights below them, "Someone should be there when she wakes up. Someone non-threatening."

Emma nodded, holding up his hand, "I'll volunteer. Does she have her wedding rings?"

Jason shook his head and reached under his shirt for the chain hanging there. Pulling it over his head, he handed the chain and attached rings to Emma. "I don't know if she'll wear them."

"That's okay. I'm just going to use them for a conversation starter."

Jason nodded, watching as Emma walked back toward Sam's room. Carl moved away from Ryan, wrapping her arms around Jason's waist. "She'll be all right, Dad. And she'll remember us, I promise."

Jason nodded, hugging her tightly. "Want to head to the cafeteria to get something to drink with me?"

Carl looked back over her shoulder, asking, "Ryan? Do you mind?"

Ryan shook his head. "Nah. Would you mind bringing me a coffee? I can already tell it's going to be a long night."

"Sure thing, baby," Carl agreed, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. "I love you."

He smiled against her lips, his hand caressing her cheek idly as he replied, "I love you, too, Carl. I'll see you in a couple minutes."

Jason and Carl took the stairs, stopping on a landing to talk for a second. "Well? Did it go off without a hitch?"

"Well, not without a hitch. Vera Cruz, however, has been taken care of," she reported, consciously using Alan's alias, just in case someone was listening.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at her as he asked, "Why not without a hitch?"

"Your BF was there."

"What?! She hates them just as much as I do. Why was she there?"

"That's what I asked myself. Apparently, she and Vera Cruz had an agreement. If Vera Cruz could get rid of Sam, she would allow her son to spend more time with him, and maybe even move into the manse."

"What!?" Jason shouted, his eyes blazing with fury. "She was behind Sam getting hurt?"

"Well, the catwalk wasn't how he'd planned it, but yeah, it was sufficient enough for him to have fulfilled his side of their bargain." She swallowed and rubbed the corners of her mouth nervously. "I let her go for now and took care of Vera Cruz."

Jason nodded, kissing her forehead gently, forcing himself to calm down. "You did good. I promise. Vera Cruz is taken care of, and Sam is safe. You did good."

Carl sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him tightly. "I'm sorry about Carly."

"Don't be; Carly is her own person. She makes her own mistakes and it's about time she took responsibility for them. I'll figure out what to do about her later. Come on. Let's get that coffee, before Ryan or Emma come looking for us."

Carl nodded, walking with Jason down to the cafeteria, his arm thrown over her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Emma sat in the chair beside the bed, his fingers playing idly with the rings in his hands. When Sam started to stir, he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. Sam's eyes crept open and she startled, opening her mouth to scream. "Don't scream, please. Sam, I'm your son, Emma."

Sam looked confused, "Emma? Emma's not a boy's name."

"Well, my full name is Emmanuel, Emmanuel de la Vega Morgan. Most people have called me 'Emma' since I was born. You and your husband, Jason, adopted me and my twin sister Carlotta, as well as my younger siblings, Ivory, Montana and Querida, when our father was murdered. Carlotta? Well she goes by Carl."

"I'm married?"

"Yeah. The man you freaked out on? That was your husband, Jason. The little girl with him is your youngest daughter, Querida."

Sam just nodded, reclining the bed up and looking slightly disturbed by that piece of information. "What else should I know?"

"Carl and I are nearly 18. Currently, Carl's boyfriend, Ryan Atwood, lives with us in the penthouse at Harborview Towers. That's where we live. You and Jason were married almost nine months ago. Ivory is four, Montana is two & a half, and Querida isn't quite two yet. You're nearly 29 and Jason's almost 35. You met under….interesting circumstances."

"Interesting circumstances?"

"Jason should tell you. I don't know the story very well."

Sam's eyes were caught on the play of light on the stones in his hands. "What are those?"

"This is your wedding ring," he explained, holding up the titanium band. Moving to the other, he smiled slightly, "This is your engagement ring. I was with Jason when he bought it. It was very special to you both."

"May I see it?" Emma nodded, handing her the chain. She examined the stones, running gentle fingers over them, before asking quietly, "What do these stones mean?"

"They're our birthstones. The one in the middle is yours, with Jason, Montana and me to the right and Querida, Ivory and Carl to the left. The topazes are for Lila."

"Lila?"

"You and Jason were going to have a daughter and you were going to name her Lila Corinthos-Morgan. But she was stillborn. She would have been born in November, and even though she isn't with us, her presence is entwined in every part of our lives, which is why the topazes are between every stone."

Sam looked at her son, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember."

Emma smiled, laying a hand over hers. "I know, Mom. But don't worry about it. Monica says that you should get your memory back eventually. Amnesia is common and generally temporary with the kind of head injury you had."

"What happened to me? Why can't I remember?"

"You went to get Dad from work at the warehouse so you both could watch Carl in her gymnastics meet. The catwalk collapsed and you fell. You're really lucky you weren't killed."

"Carl's in gymnastics?"

"Yep. She's also an archer. I'm a racecar driver."

Sam smiled as she watched his eyes light up at the remembrance of his favorite hobby. "You really love to race, don't you?"

Emma nodded, conceding, "It's my favorite feeling in the world."

"Tell me about your brother and sisters."

Emma nodded, starting to talk about his four siblings in order, by age. "Carl's crazy, but that's okay, cause I'm sane enough to balance her out. She's dating a young man named Ryan, who's Jason's cousin's adopted son. She's in gymnastics and is an incredible archer. Ivory is as pale as her name. She's a handful and a talker. Montana is quiet and somber, and you're his favorite parent. He's a Momma's Boy, that's for sure. My littlest sister, Querida, is Daddy's Girl though. She looks so much like you that I think we all kind of forget that she's not really your daughter. She's brave and practical like Dad, and beautiful and stubborn like you."

The phrasing of Emma's sentence jarred a memory and Sam could hear the snippets of a conversation playing in her head. Closing her eyes, she let the memory come, wanting to remember. She wanted to remember this family that apparently she had loved once upon a time.

_Her own voice spoke first as she and a man swayed back and forth to music in front of a couch, "You know you're hanging in for a guy who doesn't like to dance. Or are you just suffering the agony because it's preferable to my cooking?"_

"_Um," came a deep voice followed by a soft laugh from her, "I don't like to dance, but I don't mind dancing with you."_

"_I'm honored." she replied, before drawing back from the man's embrace. "Hey, what do you think our kids would be like?" _

_He looked confused, before asking, "What do you mean?"_

_Her hands linked with his and she watched him curiously, "What do you mean, 'what do I mean'? A little bit of me, hopefully a whole lot of you. A brand new person, you know, wrapped up in one?"_

"_Well, you know, I don't know, I don't really….I don't really think like that," he insisted, hoping to beg off._

"_Well come sit down. Maybe with a little bit of prompting…" the statement trailed off as she plopped down onto the couch, pulling the handsome man with her. She smiled indulgently as his leg stomped petulantly on the floor. "Let's just say, that….we had a daughter. Okay? And….she was brave and practical, like you."_

"_Okay." He stopped to think, before replying, "Beautiful….and stubborn, like you."_

_Both of them shared a laugh as she prompted, "Maybe you will pass on that neglected doctor gene."_

_He rubbed his chin, continuing, "Or maybe, our kid will be him or herself, and be like neither one of us."_

"_All I know is that our child, be boy or girl, will be conceived in so much love," she insisted, before he moved forward to kiss her. _

_Before their lips met, her only thought was how truly beautiful the icy-blue of his eyes was. And as his hand rested tenderly on the side of her neck, she knew how much he truly loved her. _

Emma reached out, reluctant to startle her but curious about what had suddenly snared her attention. "Mom?"

"I think I just had a memory."

"Really? What about?"

"I was dancing, with Jason, and we were talking about our children. Do you know when that memory was?

"Sorry, that was before my time. Want me to go and get Jason? I'm sure he could help you."

She looked down at the ring, realizing how much time must have been invested in the making and careful choosing of her engagement ring. Looking up at him, she nodded. "Yeah. I think I'd like to meet my husband again."

"Jason's a good man. I promise. You'll like him."

Sam smiled at her son, teasing, "I should hope I like him. I married him, didn't I?"

Emma chuckled, before getting up. "Jason won't try to push you. He went through this before."

"I've lost my memory before?"

"No, but he did. A long time before you met him, he was in a car accident with his brother, AJ. He sustained major brain damage, and when he woke up he was completely devoid of any and all memories from before the accident. So, he knows how to be patient."

"Did he ever get his memories back?"

"Recently he's been starting to get some, but there are still a lot of gaps. It's likely he won't ever get all of his memories back. But you will, the doctors say your amnesia is only temporary."

Sam nodded, watching as Emma left the room. Opening the clasp on the necklace before her, she slipped the two rings onto her fingers and held them out in front of her. Her voice floated through her memory again, whispering in a voice full of emotion, _"Look at it, my darlings. According to this ring your daddy bought me, the seven of us are a family. Nothing will ever take that away from us. The only one missing is your sister, Lila. Your daddy and I loved her very much. And someday, a long time from now, you'll get to meet her."_

She sighed and leaned back against her pillows, admiring the way the light refracted off the rings. The sound of a throat clearing from the direction of the doorway brought her from her reverie and she looked up. A tall man -the same man from her memory- stood there, looking uncomfortable, the muscles in his arms rounding out the sleeves of the grey t-shirt he wore over a pair of light blue jeans. "Sam?"

She smiled, gesturing at the chair next to the bed. "I don't think Emma ever told me my full name."

He nodded, slipping into the chair, his blue eyes patient as he recited carefully, "Samantha Jane McCall Morgan. You hated Samantha though, so we all call you Sam. I'm the only one who can get away with calling you 'Samantha Jane' and I still don't know why that is, exactly."

She nodded, holding out her hand. "And you must be Jason? What's your full name?"

Jason reached out, shaking her hand solemnly, before shifting his grip to hold her hand comfortably. Strangely, she didn't mind it so much. "Jason Quartermaine Morgan. Just Jason Morgan really, since I changed my name from Quartermaine."

"I had a memory I think."

"Tell me what you remembered and I'll tell you whatever I know about it."

So Sam recited to him the memory, and Jason told her all about the night that he had gotten home from rescuing Carly from herself. He told her about how they had learned from Dr. Meadows, her OB/GYN, that she couldn't have a child for year or she would put herself and their baby at risk. About how Carly had barged in, causing Sam to leave their home in the penthouse. How later that night, she had gotten into a fight with the woman at a bar called Jake's, after Carly had offered her five million to leave town and Sam had refused. And how Jason had told the Sam she was then that she had the power to hurt him, because she was the one he was in love with, not Carly.

Sam nodded, looking up at him. He had kind eyes, and he smiled at her careful scrutiny. "You don't talk much, do you?" she asked.

"No. I don't like to talk. You usually took care of any talking in our relationship, and both of us were okay with that arrangement. Talking isn't a necessary trait in my job."

"What is your job? Emma mentioned that you worked at a warehouse, and that's where I got hurt."

"Sometimes I work at a warehouse," he replied, before swallowing anxiously and running a nervous hand through his spiky hair. "I…."

"Did I know about your job before?"

Jason nodded immediately. "It was because of my job that we even met."

"Did I not like your job?"

"You didn't have a problem with it. You told me once that you would never come between me and my work. But I don't know if you'll feel the same way now."

"If I didn't mind then, I won't mind now."

Jason nodded, before blurting out softly, "I work for the Mob."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh."

"My cover is as a coffee importer, which is why I was at the coffee warehouse the day you got hurt. You weren't even supposed to get hurt. The catwalk was sabotaged, but I was the target. Not you; you just walked across before I could."

Sam nodded, before slumping back. "Did we have a daughter?"

Jason nodded, rubbing both hands briskly over his face. "Lila. She was beautiful, even though she was stillborn. Ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes. You were really weak, and all I wanted was for you to wake up. That was about the time I realized that I was in love with you, and you were no longer just a job that my boss had set me to."

"Why would I be a job?"

"Lila was my boss, Sonny's, daughter. She wasn't mine. I was going to raise her, but Sonny was her biological father. When we first found out you were pregnant, I chased you halfway across the continent to Texas. And then I was going to marry you to protect Sonny's wife and sons. You couldn't go through with it, but you lived with me at the penthouse throughout your pregnancy."

She nodded, watching the pain in his eyes. "You loved me, didn't you?"

Jason reached out slowly, taking her hand gently in his. Bringing the tiny appendage to his lips, he murmured, "That hasn't changed. And it never will. I made you a promise at our wedding that I would never stop loving you. A case of amnesia won't change that. I promise."

She blushed, before looking over as Emma appeared in the doorway with two other young people about his age. "Yes, Emma? Who are your companions?"

"This is my sister, Carl, and her boyfriend, Ryan. We just need to borrow Jason for a second."

Carl stepped forward as Jason opened his mouth to protest. "Alan Quartermaine has been murdered. The cops want to talk to you, Dad."

In Sam's opinion, either Jason wasn't surprised to hear the news or he was simply in total shock. He nodded and stood, kissing the knuckles of the hand he held, before smiling down at her. "You going to be okay, if I go out into the hallway?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired anyway. I'll probably get some sleep."

"All right," he said, looking awkward for a moment, before leaning over quickly to press a kiss to her forehead.

She didn't have time to contemplate the action, before he was gone again, followed by the twins. Ryan came further into the room, the little girl in his arms watching her silently. "This is your youngest daughter, Querida. She's been missing you and wanted to know if it was okay if she went to sleep in the bed beside you."

Sam looked uncertain for a moment, before nodding. "That's fine. Come here, sweetie."

Querida held out her arms, allowing Sam to take her and falling asleep as she cuddled close to her mother's chest. Ryan took a seat in the chair beside the bed, causing Sam to narrow her eyes and ask, "And you're a part of this family, how?"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: Sorry about the lateness of this; 18 weeks of school condensed into 4 required me to shut off my brain for a bit. However, I'm back and better than ever! YAY! And BTW, this chapter is kinda epic.

Chapter Nineteen:

Ryan chuckled lightly, leaning back against the back of the chair. "Before Jason's accident, Jason used to be a Quartermaine. After the accident, he changed his name to Morgan, which was his grandmother, Lila's, maiden name."

"Lila? As in my daughter, Lila?"

"Yeah. When she died, you asked Jason if it would be okay to name your little girl after her. Anyway, my adoptive mother, Kirsten? Her mother was a Quartermaine, before she married Caleb Nichol, my maternal grandfather. Kirsten then married a man named Sandy Cohen and had my little brother, Seth. I was adopted by Kirsten and Sandy when I was 17. My mother, Dawn Atwood, abandoned me with them because she couldn't take care of me. Jason and Kirsten are cousins. You spent your honeymoon at the Cohens' house in Newport Beach, California."

Sam growled, feeling as though she should remember that, "This is so frustrating."

Ryan nodded back. "I would imagine so. Don't worry. Your husband's a good man, and your children genuinely adore you. They'll help you anyway they can. So will I, if I can. Though, I'll be moving back into the dorms at PCU."

"PCU?"

"Yeah, Port Charles University. I attend classes there."

"Oh," she muttered, jolting a bit on the bed as Ryan folded his hand over hers. "Go to sleep, Sam. You've had a trying day."

Sam nodded, letting her bed lay back again, before closing her eyes. "Thank you, Ryan."

"You're welcome, Sam. Good night."

"Good night," she murmured, before she slipped into dreamless sleep.

Ryan tucked them both in, before moving into the hallway. The police commissioner spotted him and waved him over to where Carl, Emma and Jason were being questioned by the police. "What's up?"

"Where were you tonight?"

"On the roof, at Harborview Towers, with Carl and Emma."

"Where was your uncle?"

Ryan's eyes rolled. Having everyone call Jason Ryan's uncle frustrated Jason, Ryan and the twins, but it was just easier than having to explain the whole mess that was the relationship between his foster mother and his current guardian. "You mean Jason?" he asked, making sure to clarify.

"Yeah, Jason."

"He left the penthouse after he'd finished some paperwork to come and sit with his wife and daughter."

"You're sure he came straight here?"

Ryan looked confused, shrugging slightly. "How would I know? I was at the penthouse with my girlfriend and her brother. Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"Jason is the main suspect in the murder of Alan Quartermaine."

Ryan shrugged again. "I don't know, Commissioner. I'm sure if you check the nurse's log, it'll say exactly what time he checked in."

Mac sent an officer to check. Moments later he was back. "The log says that Morgan signed in at 5:55 tonight, and that he hasn't left since he got here."

Mac cocked an eyebrow at the enforcer. "You have anyone who can back up your story?"

"Ask my mother Monica Quartermaine, or any of the nurses on this floor. They'll tell you, Mac, I have been with my daughter in her mother's room. Ask my daughter, if you have to. I have been holding her in my arms for nearly four hours."

Ryan spoke up as an officer went to get Querida from Sam's room. "She's asleep. She just slipped away in her mother's arms a few seconds ago."

"We'll question the little girl in the morning. Talk to the nurses. Jason, you and your children need to stay on this floor until I can release you. Understood?"

Jason nodded, moving to sit with the three teenagers in the waiting room. Emma leaned back in his chair, with a loud yawn. "Well, Sam seemed to take some information pretty well. The fact that she was married seemed to go over especially well, if you ask me. She didn't scream, or freak out."

Jason sighed. "It's going to be an uphill battle. I remember the time after I woke up. I was mad and frustrated and furious at the world."

"That was an entirely different situation. Sam hit her head, you had severe brain damage. And Sam has us."

"I had the Quartermaines. That didn't mean anything."

Carl reached out and took Jason's hand. "Sam'll come back to us. I know she will. She loves you, Jason. The heart has a long memory, remember?"

Jason nodded, slightly comforted by his Grandmother Lila's favorite saying, letting his head fall back. "I'm going to sleep. Have them wake me, only if they absolutely have to."

"Sure thing, Daddy-o," Carl teased, getting an empty paper cup thrown at her for the term.

"Stop calling me that!" he half-laughed and half-scolded the female teenager. "I hate it when you call me that."

Ryan sank down into the corner of the couch, kissing Carl's head as she curled up into the curve of his torso. She sighed and hunkered into his body, before falling asleep. Jason leaned back in his armchair, as Emma stood. "I'll be right back. I have some homework I can be doing while we wait, if that's okay?"

Jason nodded. "I'm not going to let your grades slip just because the Morgan family is embroiled in a mild crisis. I expect the two of you to remain at the heads of your respective classes."

Emma nodded, getting up and fishing his keys from his pockets. "Won't be a problem for me. Although getting Carl to retract her lips from Ryan's long enough to pay attention? That may be the real challenge."

Emma flinched forward as something collided with the back of his head. "I heard that," Ryan muttered, sounding half-asleep.

Emma threw a grin over his shoulder at the older boy before leaving the waiting room, to get his backpack from his car. Ryan and Jason exchanged exasperated smiles, before Ryan pressed his lips to Carl's crown, closed his eyes and simply passed out. Jason smiled slightly, happy that his daughter and ward were happy, before following Ryan's example and falling asleep.

Nearly twelve hours later, Jason still hadn't been released from the hospital. Seeing her son, grandchildren and great-nephew, Monica approached them. Jason was staring off into space, his arms folded across his chest. Carl lay on the couch, sprawled across Ryan's chest, while Emma sat on the floor in front of the same couch, flipping idly through his literature homework. "Jason?" she called softly, trying not to wake Carl.

Jason looked up, seeing the remains of tears at the corners of her eyes. "Monica, I'm so sorry," he murmured, standing and coming to her side.

Monica nodded, wrapping her arms around her son's shoulders. The two moved away from the teenagers, though the two boys could still hear the conversation. "It's not your fault, Jason. I only wish Edward had gone through with his plan to install security cameras throughout the mansion. Then we'd know who did this."

Jason held his mother tightly, his eyes flicking to look at Emma. "I'm sure the police will find something, Monica."

Watching Emma's shoulders tighten and relax, Ryan knew instantly that the cops wouldn't find anything. Just like he also knew that Alan Quartermaine's killer slept in the circle of his arms. Idly, Ryan wondered what the old man had done to Carl's family to deserve killing.

Monica's next words confirmed Ryan's suspicion about Carl. "The police say the job was done by a professional. Is there anyone you know of that would have wanted Alan dead?"

Jason shook his head firmly, "I don't know anyone, Monica. I'm sorry. I'll make some inquiries."

Leaning over to kiss his girlfriend's forehead, Ryan shifted from underneath Carl's slumbering body. Smacking the back of Emma's head lightly, he asked, "Hey Emma. I'm getting kinda hungry. Want to come with me to the cafeteria and see if there's actually anything edible in this place?"

"Sure thing, Ry. If I read this line one more time, I'm going to rip my literature book into teeny tiny shreds."

Ryan laughed, leading the way from the waiting room. "I know how that feels."

Emma smiled at him cheekily, "I highly doubt you, Mr. Valedictorian, ever had a problem with homework."

Ryan glowered at him, before shoving him playfully toward the stairwell. Once the door was shut, Ryan grabbed the younger boy's arm and halted him on the landing, "She killed him, didn't she?"

"What?!" Emma asked, completely thrown by the question.

"Carl. She killed Alan Quartermaine, didn't she?"

Emma's eyes flicked from side to side, trying to see the trap. "Why would you ask that? I told you Jason wanted us to take care of the Vera Cruz situation personally. She took him out nearly twenty-four hours ago."

Ryan's eyes narrowed. Alan Quartermaine had been killed nearly twenty-four hours ago. Breezing past the subject, he asked, "Vera Cruz? Isn't he that guy that's been trying to kill Jason."

"Yeah. Vera Cruz was a threat to the family. He was behind Sam's fall from the catwalk, and he was behind all of the 'accidents' Jason has fallen prey to in the last few years."

Ryan nodded, before asking in a whisper, "Alan Quartermaine was Vera Cruz, wasn't he?"

Emma gave a small smile at the quickness Ryan connected those two dots, before nodding sharply once. "Are you going to tell?"

"A long time ago, on the beach behind the Cohens' house, Carl asked me not to tell. I told her I wouldn't then. I'm not going to tell anyone now."

Emma sighed in relief, before the two boys disappeared down the stairs toward the cafeteria. When Carl woke, it was still just her and Jason. "Dad?" she asked quietly, getting up from the couch and approaching him hesitantly.

Jason turned back to look at her. Her eyes were practically shining with fear and concern. Smiling at her, he tucked her lithe, athletic frame under his arm. His right hand rubbed up and down her back, the ridges from his scars strangely soothing. "It's going to be okay, Carl. I don't know when. But everything will go back to normal, I promise."

Carl nodded, her head resting against her foster father's shoulder. "You think they'll find out that it was me?" she asked in a worried whisper.

"No. You're good at what you do, Carl. I've seen your work. You don't leave anything behind. You wore gloves, got rid of the gun. You'll be fine. And if something unforeseen comes up, I'll get you out of it, I swear."

Carl nodded, before glancing toward the nurse's station, where Monica stood with Emily. "Grandmother and Aunt Emily will hate me if they find out."

"They won't find out," Jason insisted, squeezing her tighter.

Carl nodded, closing her eyes. If Jason said everything was going to be okay, it would be. Jason never made a promise he couldn't keep. "What are we going to do about Mom?"

"Sam's situation is going to be complicated for awhile. I talked to Emily and Sam has been invited to stay at Wyndemere. She's welcome to stay for as long as she likes. The younger children will stay with her there. Now that Vera Cruz's been taken care of, Ryan is going back to the dorms, tomorrow, and you and Emma will stay at the Towers with me."

Carl nodded again and allowed herself to cry for the first time since she was a baby. "Dad? What happens if she never remembers us?"

"Then we'll try to start over and help her make new memories to replace the ones of us she's lost, all right?" Jason murmured, his arms tightening around her shoulders, just letting his eldest daughter cry.


End file.
